Doble Identidad
by CLANDYME BENNIGTON NISHIKAWA
Summary: El un hombre que hara lo que sea por conseguir su mision Lee uno de los mejores hombre del señor Georgino ,matara si es presiso a su sombra para mostrar que es digno de ser la mano derecha de su nuevo jefe ,sakura es la hija del mas buscado narco de new


** DOBLE EDENTIDAD **

POR

CARMEN Y CAROLINA

(CLANDYME O MIMET YAINIUT Y CLAMEDY)

Nijuas , aqui estoy de nuevo esta vez mi hermana y yo decidimos publicar por completo este FIC el cual duramos mucho por publicar , les contamos que este tienes un **LEMON **, tambien tiene que saber que le hicimo unos cambios por lo cual no tiene nada de parecido al primero asi que les aconsejamos a los que ya leyeron a que lo vuelvan a leer por que este fic esta buenisimo...

**//////////////////////////////////DOBLE EDENTIDAD////////////////////////////////////////**

En aquello días la palabra Elegido solo tenia un significado, ser el primero en ser escogido, pero no solo allí significaba eso, había un lugar donde aquélla palabra tenia mucha importancia.

Un lugar donde las escudo y banderines representaban un rey un reino, uno que solo el elegido gobernaría y reinaría sin ser reducido por ningún emblema o estandarte.

Por alguna razón para mucho aquélla cuidad era perfecta, New York la cuidad donde todo es posible. Incluso para aquello que huían de la luz

Las tinieblas de aquellos oscuros callejones son los lugares perfectos para que allí ocurriese cualquier tipo de eventos.

Se había detenido al ver aquélla sombra cruzar por aquellos edificios para luego verlo desaparecer en aquél callejón .a pesar de estar armando no saco su arma, camino hasta entrar a al fin de aquel callejón y ver en la oscuridad lo que parecía ser una sombra

No lo preocupo ni lo altero, se acerco a lo que parecía ser el cadáver de un vagabundo, se agachó y saco de su chaqueta una pluma

Toco aquel cadáver lo que provoco que se levantara y cubriera la mitad del rostro, aquélla ceniza se esparcieron en el aire.

A este se lo chuparon, oyó a su espalda

No giro solo procuró mirar a los alrededores, para luego solamente susurrar – shadow, mientras aquel cadáver desaparecía a ser esparcido por el viento

**(9:00 PM.)**

Ni lo intentes – puedo escuchar mientras era apuntado con una arma

Tranquilo amigo (este solo puedo detenerse, estaba en medio de varios hombre y todo esto le apuntaban)

Bajen esa arma ahora –dijo aquel hombre elegantemente vestidos a aquellos hombres con amar los cuales a verlo acercarse le cedieron el paso entre ellos

Ya oyeron al señor Georgino

Todos aquello hombre se vieron y luego bajaron sus armas después de todo el jefe ordenaba

Señor Georgino – dijo aquel hombre ya algo nervioso, mientras intentaba acercarse al que hacia presencia en frente de aquello armados

- a donde crees que vas, le dijo uno de los presente mientras le impedía acercarse

Estoy en algo muy importante, pero tu ve que salir por que tengo una rata en mi casa, que haces aquí

Bueno me entere que querría verme y aquí estoy (riendo)

Y por que desapareciste - oyó a sus espaldas

No lo hice -dijo este en forma jocosa

Alguien hizo algún maldito chiste – dijo este hombre a los presente, mirando a su alrededor, varios hombre asintieron con la cabeza un no mudo, el jefe estaba molesto y era mejor evitarlo

Donde rayos esta mi mercancía James

Vera señor cuesta mucho hacer lo que usted me pidió y en el muelle

Las cosa se están se están poniendo fea ya sabe con la policía merodeando esto ultimo días hay que terne cuidado

-tengo 500 millones de dólares en el muelle estancado por unos miles que te quiere ganar, te quieres hacer el gracioso conmigo

De la nada aquel hombre vestido de etiqueta y de aparecían ya algo mayor y extranjera saco una arma la cual la apunto a la frente de aquel mísero ladrón de muelle, talvez esos era lo que en verdad pasaba, un ladrón queriendo ser mas ladrón que el jefe de los mas grande grupo de narco de New York, nadie puede ser mas que el jefe, esos se sabe si se quiere tener el cuello en su lugar

- jamás señor Georgino, dijo este ya asustado, su cuello peligraba eso era obvió, el jefe estaba molesto y el sabia el porque, querer ser el sabiendo le iba acostar el cuello eso era mas que suficiente para recibir una bala del mismo jefe.

Yo solo supuse que si daba algo mas, el tramite si podría realizar mas rápido, usted mismo sabe como a estado la policía oh no a oyó lo que le paso a yorkis, la policía los emboscó en el muelle ,uno de sus propio hombre lo vendió y dudo mucho que salga ahora. Ya sabe que mucho hacen muchas cosa por dinero - tratando de esconder su miedo en una sonrisa burlona).hay que pagar muy bien para que no delatan

-espero que tu no sea ese boca abierta

- no señor, además sus negocio para mi son un tumba cerrada que nadie debe ni saber, he mas nadie sabe que usted busca de mis servicios

Será mejor que así sea, Calton entrégale el dinero (se podría decir que por ahora seguirá con el cuello junto a la cabeza, en poco minutos un hombre se acerco a lo que podría decirse que iba a ser un cadáver, este extendió sus mano alcanzándole a James un maletín negro)

Será mejor que no lo pierdas le dijo este hombre

La próxima vez que vengas aquí, que sea para entregarme lo que te pedí

No se preocupe señor así será

Bien, desaparece

James procuro desaparece de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, sabia que había corrido con suelte, pero hasta cuando

Quiere que los sigamos – oyó el señor Georgino a sus espaldas

Desde que le entregué la mercancía lo matan

Lance encárgate -dijo aquel hombre dirigiendo una mirada justa atrás de su hombros

Si señor (respondió aquel hombre para luego alejarse)

Porque no me dejo eliminarlo cuándo llego (reprochó otro

Bergen porque no procura cerrar la boca y encargarte de ese detective

Si señor, eso haré, vamos (el junto varios hombre de abandonaron aquel lugar)

Shaoran

Si señor (acercándose más a aquel hombre)

Quiero que te encargues de todo y vigila que el detective desaparezca

Creí que le ordeno a Bergen a que se encargara

No quiero errores y Bergen es lo único que sabe darme, es maldito policía me estando mas demasiados problemas, por lo que si ves que Bergen y sus hombre no salen de lo ante posibles de el, quiero que tu mismo te encargues de mostrarle como se hace el trabajo. ¡Entendiste! (dirigiendo una mirada hacia aquel hombre)

No se preocupe estaré pendiente (asistiendo con la cabeza)

Me esta saliendo muy caro pagar las estupideces de Bergen y sus hombres, desde hoy te encargara de tenerme hombre que cumplan y el que no cumpla lo matas, no pagare las estupidez de nadie.

Talvez estar pagando a policías, senadores y demás personas del ámbito político por favores no era lo que le molestaba, era lo incompetencia de alguno de sus hombres lo que lo molestaba, un buen narco tiene los mejore hombres sino a quién le confiara sus vida o su propio negocios

El señor Georgino era conocido en todo New york por ser el único al que no se le podía ver la cara e inclusos ser le único capaz de tener amigos del ámbito político en general sin contar alguno militares que el muy bien conocía o amigos a cambio de favores o pagos de grandes sumas de dólares

**///////////////9:15//////////////**

No se supones que debes estar cumpliendo órdenes

Me hablas a mi, Ingles

Bergen cuida tu boca

Aquel ingles como algunos le había llamado, no era visto con buenos ojos tenia poco allí y ya tenia la autoridad que mucho con su tiempo no había logrado tener ,Bergen era uno de los principales entre ello ,tenia año planeando ser el jefe del aquello hombre y la idea de que un ingles le robara el cargo era algo que le molestaba y que aun no asimilaba, siempre era quien quedaba mal parado cada vez que Shaoran tomaba algunas de las ordenes que le encomendaba hacer ,talvez Shaoran lo hacia por no dejar nada pendiente pero el sabia que ya solo lo hacia para fastidiarlo ,Shaoran sabia de aquel repudio entre mucho allí, así que siempre se encargaba de mostrarles a todos que aquel mismo repudio que ellos le deseaba, el también se los deseaba a ellos

Georgino: quiero ese video en la mañana (tomando una copa y bebiendo)

Bergen: no se preocupe señor yo me encargare (alejándose)

Georgino: ah Bergen

Este se detuvo sabia que el señor Georgino estaba molesto y que el tenia la culpa, vio a Shaoran reír de aquella forma y les dieron deseo de disparar aquellas arma que aun traía sin seguro en costado de su costilla, odiaba tener que recibir reprimendas y mucho más frente al ingles

Bergen: si señor (mirando a Georgino)

Georgino: no quiero tener que tener esos maldito problemas en mi casa no me gusta mezclar mi negocio con mi vida familiar, entendido

Bergen: no se preocupe señor, no volverá a suceder

Georgino: otra cosa que rayos haces aquí no te ordena algo, oh es que mis ordenes no tienen base, porque si es así dímelo

Shaoran: te hablan Bergen

Bergen: señor sabe que siempre acatos sus ordenes

Georgino: y que rayos hace aquí

Bergen: ya iba a lo que me pidió señor

Shaoran: según se, no fue un favor, fue una orden, tengo razón señor

Georgino: así es Shaoran, que espera Bergen que esta ahí parado

**(En la mañana siguiente 8:00 a.m.)**

**(En el comedor)**

Ángela: sabe de que te hablo, crees que no me fije de lo que paso a noche en la terraza, no quiero a tus amigos en mi casa, tus asunto de negocio resuélvelos en otro lugar

Georgino: Ángela déjame en paz (pegándole un puñetazo a la mesa) un maldito segundo (levantándose de la silla) no se puede ni desayunar con tus malditos berrinches (tirando una servilleta)

Angela: no me grites, adonde vas aun no termino de hablar contigo

Georgino: tengo mejor cosas que hacer que oírte gritar (saliendo)

La mansión era amplia y bien custodiada por hombre armados los negocio del señor Georgino rentaban muy buenas ganancia y posición social, el era conocido ser un gran hombre de negocia respetable en el mundo financiero y su esposa unas de la dama de New York preocupada por ayudar con las beneficencia, Pero debajo esto se cubría la vida de uno de los mafioso conocido y buscado por el mundo federal (FBI) y Interpol o la Cia

Bergen: pero señor usted me dijo a mi que yo estaría a cargo, porque envió a este, hacer mi trabajo

Georgino: Bergen te dije que quería a ese detective fuera del camino lo mas rápido posible (sentándose en el sillón)

Bergen: si señor lo dijo y eso iba hacer (mirando con ira aquel hombre que lo había hecho quedar mal) yo cumplo con lo que me ordena lo sabe

Shaoran: perdías tiempo y el señor Georgino quería a ese polisón fuera hoy no mañana o en la otra semana

Bergen: deja de meterte en mis asuntos

Georgino .Bergen cuando te ordene algo los haces ya , cuando le ordeno algo a uno de ustedes tiene que hacerlo enseguida entienden y eso no solo es a ti Bergen va para todos , sino no pueden hacerlo Shaoran se encargara y a los que aun no comprenden el mismo también se encargaran de ustedes, comprendieron

Shaoran solo tenia 6 mes trabajando con el señor Georgino había ganado el empleo en Miami ,el señor Georgino se encontraba en esa ciudad por asunto de negocio este tenia una transacción con uno de sus suplidores en antiguo edificio. Shaoran había oído que el rumor de que este necesitaban hombre para que le servirá, así que debía aprovechar que la estadía del señor Georgino para poder entrar, aquel que desea trabajar con el debe ser probado eso era lo que decían lo poco que podían poder hablar de el sin desaparecer, mucho son los que habían solicitado ser un hombre mas de aquel narco, pero esto siempre resultaba ser escoria o simple policía queriendo entrar para poder conocer afondo la manera de atraparlo. Shaoran había logrado una entrevista en la tarde y había pasado, pero aun no estaba dentro, debía probar de que era capaz de hacer y aquella transacción iba ser prueba ,todo iba según lo acordado hasta que la policía llego ,aquello se volvió un enfrentamiento de aquello no se sabe de donde podría salir un bala y matarte la policía no dejaría perder la oportunidad de arrestar aquel ganster y el no se dejaría atrapar por ellos, esa noche fue la perfecta para Shaoran mostrar de que era capas hacer un hombre con deseos de servir a un hombre como el señor Georgino sin medir o mirar nada en el camino solo cumplir con las ordenes de su jefe. Desde esa noche Shaoran era uno de sus principales hombres.

Georgino: Shaoran te encargaste de lo que te pedí

Shaoran. Ingles, un hombre alto de pelo negro y lacio de ojos un ojo azul y uno gris lo que lo hacia ser un hombre muy guapo y único por tales ojos, de temperamento frió y carácter serio, tenia basto conocimiento de las armas y artes marciales talvez esta fueron una de las muchas razón por lo que el señor Georgino lo había contratado, era capas de encargarse de cualquier situación sin la necesidad que el señor Georgino tuviera que intervenir. Es un hombre que no cuestiona una orden y que no pregunta el porque de las cosa, siempre dispuesto complacer a su jefe y eso la valoraba el señor Georgino

Shaoran: si señor, aquí lo tengo (acercándose al escritorio)

Georgino: Bergen ves porque Shaoran no tiene problemas conmigo deberías aprender de Lee, haber Shaoran muéstrame

Este saco de su chaqueta lo que parecía ser un sobre de Manila y lo entrego

Georgino: y el gerente no te dio problema

Shaoran: me hice cargo de ese señor

Georgino: buen trabajo Shaoran esto me traía dolores de cabeza

Shaoran: sabe que para estoy aquí para evítale eso problemas

Bergen y sus hombres lo miraban, si por ello fueran descargarían sus armas ahí mismo. Harían lo que fuera para salir de Shaoran y esos iban a hacer

Bergen: porque no dice de las patrullas (en forma de desquitarse por haberlo humillado frente los presente

Georgino: que patrulla (mirando a Shaoran en lo que el tenia con el, nunca había hecho algo que llamara tanto la atención como un persecución de patrulla

Shaoran: me conoce y sabe como trabajo, porque no le pregunta a Bergen que hacia persiguiéndome junto a sus hombre

Bergen: no se de que hablas yo estaba en el muelle

Georgino: que diablos hacia detrás de Shaoran (mirando a Bergen)

Bergen: Calton no fuimos a el mulle, no es así Calton

Calton: si así es señor

Señor me costó mucho trabajo poder entra al lugar y poder llegar a hasta la bodega de Huson, sin ser visto por el gerente del banco, pero desde que Bergen entro al banco las cosa cambiaron, el guardín vio que traían armas y aviso con la alarma poniendo a los de seguridad al tanto de ellos , conoce el modo de trabajar de Bergen junto Calton y los demás.

Estos iniciaron un tiroteo matando a uno de los guardias e hiriendo al gerente, apenas logre tomar el sobre y salir de allí antes de que la policía nos acorralara en el banco

Georgino: Bergen que puede decir

Bergen: solo creí que podría necesitar ayuda

Shaoran: para eso tengo a mis hombres

Georgino: que sea la ultima ves que tu y tus hombree metan sus narices el los asunto de Shaoran entendieron

Bergen: si señor (mirando a Shaoran)

Georgino: bien aparte de eso Shaoran tuviste mas problemas, dime la bodegas te dio problemas

Shaoran: no señor, pude abrir la bodega sin problemas

Georgino: perfecto, quiero que me traigan a Huson quiero saber que rayos pretendía hacer con este video

Bergen: no se preocupe señor yo lo traeré

Georgino: no dije Bergen hazlo, le hablo a Shaoran

Shaoran: no se preocupe señor Georgino yo me encargo de eso (contesto con aquélla sonrisa malévola que solía poner, cuando humillaba o hacia quedar mal a Bergen)

Georgino: lo se Lee lo digo por algunos, que para eso les pago, bien si eso es todo reitérense

Todos van abandonado el despacho alguno no muy contento pero habían día peores, Lee oyeron del señor Georgino, aparecer Shaoran era el único que no podrían salir despacho, talvez la persecución tenia que ver con esto pero a Shaoran eso no lo preocupaba conocía como era el señor Georgino molesto y su forma de llamarlo no daba a entender que estuviera molesto

Que pasa Shaoran asustado – dijo Bergen a salir junto a sus hombres

si señor (deteniéndose y acercándose nuevamente hacia el escritorio )

Toma (sacando de un cajón del escritorio un sobre y tirándoselos a Lee)

Shaoran abrió aquel sobre donde descubrió una suma de dólares que no le parecieron su pago de mes – y esto señor, le pregunto al señor Georgino

Georgino: se que le paso a tu auto

Sabia de la persecución

No lo tomes a mal pero me gusta a las cosa claras, con las cosa que realizan mis hombres, si te cuestioné frente de Bergen era porque quería dejarle claro que ya no soportare errores y que tu te estas dispuesto a tomar las medidas que impongas, porque lo estas dispuesto?

Claro que lo estoy señor

Bien puedes retirarte

(9:00 a.m.) En el pasillo

Calton: no, pero ese solo tiene 6 meses y ya esta dando problemas sin contar que el Georgino lo apoya

Henry: si hasta le pago lo que le paso a su mercedez (riendo) y el nunca te a dado ni para el café (riendo) verdad Bergen

**/////////////////12:00 P.M. ///////////////////**

**Forty street avenue**

Aquella limosina negra llamo mucho la atención de los transeúnte mientras se estacionaba, aunque ver por las avenidas de New york esos tipo de autos ya no era algo extraño .mucho no se detenía para ver tal tremendo vehículo, sino quien podría venir en el.

(Dentro de la limosina)

Georgino: no quiero sorpresas

Shaoran: no se preocupe no la abra (guardando una mágnum 45 y cubriendo con la chaqueta)

Luís: señor quiere que lo dejemos ir o no

Calton: mejor aprovechamos y lo matamos

Georgino: Calton cállate la boca, Shaoran encárgate de vigilarlo no quiero mas plomo cerca

Shaoran: si señor

**Restaurante DItalia**

Thonson: odio la maldita comida italiana (tomando un copa de vino y tomando

Kevin: señor llego (señalando hacia la entrada)

Thonson: señor Georgino (levantándose al ver a señor Georgino y a varios de sus hombre acercarse a la mesa) puntual como siempre

Georgino: no pierdo el tiempo, mientras menos tiempo pierda mas gano.

Thonson: buen lema, creí que no vendría

Miro a uno de sus hombre, verlo allí no era lo que esperaba .hacia poco había pagado muy bien a uno de sus mejores hombres para que lo matara

Flash Black:

8:15 P.M.

Thonson: me importa que tengo medio New york comprado lo quiero muerto antes de la 12, el maldito viejo me esta arruinando todos los negocio y ningún italiano gobernara mi zona, en vía un hombre o págale a uno, no se pero quíteme a ese invesil del camino

Kevin: seria mejor pagarle a uno señor, si ven a uno de nuestro tendrá a sus hombre arriba

Thonson: quien es el jefe aquí .que me sugieres

Kevin: nadie señor

Thonson: págale a drouton

Kevin: el tipo de New jersey

Thonson: conoce a otro más

Kevin: llamare enseguida

Ending black

Georgino: porque no vendría, solo los cobarde temen dar la cara, y creo que ese no se mi caso Thonson,

Miro a Shaoran y este también lo miro a el, hacia dos días que el había atrapado aquel hombre contratado a matar a su jefe, Thonson supo que este ya tenia idea de lo que había tratado de hacer .aquel italiano ya tenia meses en la cuidad, y le había dado suficientes problemas para conocerlo cuando este intervenía en sus planes y aquellas mirada entre sus hombre significaban que ya el Sabia su complicidad que el intento de matarlo.

Thonson: no señor Georgino como cree lo dije porque como la ultima vez que lo vi fue en Viena, me sorprende verlo aquí, pero siéntese (señalando hacia una silla)

Georgino: me gusta supervisar mis asuntos personales aquí y en New York tengo muchos estorbos que hay que limpiar personal mente antes de irme (sentándose)

Thonson: veo que no anda solo (mirando a los hombres detrás de Georgino)

Georgino: soy un hombre precavido

Thonsos: oh si, siempre lo he dicho, dígame donde esta mi chip

**(20 minutos después)**

Thonson: tome (tirando un sobre) que no vuelva a pasar

Kevin: cree que sospeche de usted

Thonson: ese maldito viejo sospecha hasta de su sombra, se que sabe que yo pagué por sacarlo del negocio

Kevin: no creo señor ya hubiera hecho algo

Thonson: el muy invesil trama algo .lo se

Kevin: quiere que envié a uno de mis hombres

Thonson: para que se deje atrapar, maldito italiano mira que pagar por algo que es mío,

Kevin: porque no busca ayuda de lo New jersey oi que también tiene problemas

**Fuera del restaurante**

Georgino: no, Bergen ira conmigo

Bergen: que pasa Lee (acercándose a Shaoran) tienes algún problema (riendo) ustedes suban al carro oh no me oyeron (los demás de la escolta suben a sus respetitos autos)

Georgino: Shaoran

Shaoran: señor (acercándose al señor Georgino)

Georgino: necesito que busque algo que vendrá de Paris a las 12:00 es algo muy importante

Bergen miro a Shaoran desde que Shaoran llego al grupo estaba el se encargaba de hacer las cosa secundaria, Shaoran era quien tenia los privilegios de tomar los primero asuntos que se ofrecieran y sino ere eso lo que lo molestara era como el señor Georgino lo tenia presente en todas sus actividades o reuniones. Creyó que acompañar a señor Georgino ese días seria algo importante, pero al oír aquellas orden para Shaoran supo que lo de ir con el al banco no era lo importante

Bergen: señor creí que Shaoran iría al muelle (mirando a Georgino)

Georgino: tienes algún problema con mi orden Bergen (sacando del saco un sobre manila)

Bergen: no señor

Georgino: bien, toma Shaoran (entregándole a Lee aquel sobre amarillo) eso es lo que quiero que busque (se acerco al la limosina y en seguida Calton abrió la puerta) lo recoges y lo llevas a la Mansión y con mucho cuidado, los demás vamonos (subiendo a la limosina)

Shaoran: Bergen mejor preocúpate de cumplir con tu trabajo (guardando el sobre en su bolsillo de su chaqueta)

Calton junto a los demás murmuraron algo que altero a Bergen ,desde que Shaoran estaba en el grupo, Bergen se veía como el segundo en todo ,antes de que Lee llegara este era casi como la mano derecha del jefe pero desde 6 meses para haga las cosa habían cambiado cosa que enfurecía hasta las orejas a Bergen

Bergen: maldito estúpido (susurrando)

Shaoran se detuvo, había oído lo que este le había dicho y no iba dejar que este ni ninguno de los allí presente lo humillara .así que con todo su calma se dirigió donde el

-te lo digo desde ahora, evita problemas conmigo .porque no te conviene tenerlos

-es una advertencia o amenaza

-tomo como quieras, Jonk, Lance, Pittchis vamonos (acercándose a un BMW convertible negro)

los 3 respondieron con un si señor, mientras se burlaban de cómo su jefe fastidiaba a Bergen, todos sabían como eran las cosas entre Shaoran y Bergen y esperaban el día en el cual esto se disputaran a trompadas

-no .ellos se quedan

Shaoran se detuvo luego de responderle a Bergen -te equivocas ellos son mis hombres abrió la puerta de su auto.

tu búscate a tus hombres, los míos no son tus niñeras chicos vamonos

Subió aquel BMW negro los tres abordan el

Calton: cuidado Bergen no vaya a perder el cuello por buscarles problemas a Lee (dijo en forma burlona)

Henry: recuerda lo que te dijo el señor Georgino

Bergen: ese maldito

Marcos: no te tiene nada de miedo eh

Jorge: si viste como te hablo (riendo)

Bergen: cállense la boca y vamonos

**(Aeropuerto la guardia)**

**2:00 P.M. (en el estacionamiento)**

Aquel BMW convertible había transitado por las avenida de New york a gran velocidad y no porque su conductor fuese a llegar tarde, sino porque correr lo liberaba de cualquier tensión, sé estaciono y salió del auto, tomo aquello lentes de sol que usaba para cubrir de ese sol que aun calentaba y los guardo en bolsillo de su chaqueta de donde tomo el sobre que le había dado en aquel restauran Italiano.

Vio como dos Murandos se acercaban y se estacionaban a pocas distancias de su auto, para luego ver aquello hombre que los acompañaban acercarse

Jonk: que buscamos señor

Shaoran: aun No se Jonk (alejándose)

Lance: una buena respuesta

Minutos después

(En la salida del Aeropuerto)

En aeropuerto se puede encontrar cualquier tipo de personas y situaciones que si no te fijas te podrían tocar a ti. Shaoran buscaba algo que debía llevar a casa del señor Georgino. tarea que lo desconcertó bastante porque enviarlo a buscar algo el, no estaba ahí para ser recoger nada y mucho menos paquetes, en los meses que tenia allí nunca lo habían enviado por nada, porque ahora debía cambiar de hombre de confianza a recoge paquetes, así lo veía el, recoge paquetes del señor Georgino hasta la palabra lo molestaba ,Bergen seria el indicado perfecto para realizar esa tarea no el ,estaba tan pensativo en la acción del jefe que olvido por completo ver la foto de quien debía procura , saco y vio aquella foto la cual pareció borrarle un por un momento aquel disgusto – no esta mal ,dijo en uno forma jocosa ,busco en las cercanía del lugar pues ya había oído la llega del tal vuelo procedente de Francia .busco el dichoso paquete que por cierto no parecía verse por ningún lado del aeropuerto , lo que nuevamente provoco su cólera odiaba perder el tiempo y mas cuando la hacia en estupideces como ser el chofer y niñero de una persona como la que recogería .

se detuvo y miro nuevamente la foto en busca de refrescase la imagen , por si aquella persona le hubiera pasado por el lado y este no la hubiera reconocido aunque tal cosa no la pasaría a el pues tenia muy buen sentido de la memoria ,fijo su mirada a dicho foto y se concentro en guardar bien la imagen pero dicha concentración provocó una colisión, aparecer ninguno de los 2 logro divisar que tenían la misma dirección provocando esto la colisión

-por que no se fija por donde va , que esta ciego ,oyó mientras recibía un golpe .Shaoran quiso responde ,mas bien también desquitarse de aquel golpe recibido, pero se fijo con que choco oh mas bien con quien lo hizo

Había chocado con una joven de pelo rubio, de hermoso ojos verdes y de aquel cuerpo que cualquier hombres desearía tocar para perder sus manos en esa curvas que moldeaban bien el fisco de aquélla diosa, que logro quitarle el habla

Se disculpo pues aquella señorita valió el choque, levanto un pequeño bulto de mano que había hecho caer.

Ella parecía molesta, como que no la vio era obvio que ella estaba ahí, pudo haber tenido el cuidado de moverse o quitarse del medio, ya tenia horas en el lugar y lo menos que quería era discutir con un desconocido por algo tanto tonto que un tropiezo .así que ignoró por completo aquel hombre y se pospuso a levantar lo que había perdido de Sus manos en el encuentro funesto, del choque

Sakura: y esto, que hace con mi foto (levantando el sobre junto con una foto casi afuera)

Por algún motivo Shaoran había olvidado el rostro de la foto que traía en manos, pero para serse sincero aquella niña de la foto era muy distinta la hermosa señorita con la que había chocado

No oyó (mostrando la foto a Shaoran) o que es sordo. Que hace con esto

Shaoran: vengo de parte del señor Georgino

Mi padre lo envió (mirando hacia los lados) donde esta?, esta aquí

- no el señor Georgino no pudo venir, por eso me envió a buscarla

- típico de el,

- Jonk toma las cosas de la señorita y súbela al porta equipaje

- Sí señor (tomando el equipaje y cargándolo al auto)

- yo pienso irme con usted en ese auto (mirando el BMW estacionada en el frente)

- por mi la dejaría pero cumplo ordenes así que suba

- que?

Suba (Shaoran tomo la molestia de abrir la puerta del auto, una cosa sabia era que debía llevarla a la casa quisiera o no así que trato de ser amables para hacer las cosa mas fáciles .ella no tenia mas remedio que aceptar estaba cansada y lo que deseaba era llegar y poder descansar, aunque eso implicaba abordar el auto con el bruto que la había chocado

Que hace con mi padre para poseer un auto así (abordando el auto)

Era hermosa pero la malcriadez y lo formas de ser, arruinaba tal belleza, Shaoran ya perdía el encanto de su hermosura para sentir el enojo de tal niña, si no cosa el tenia clara era que no seria el niñero de tal malcriadse

Aquélla presencia en la mansión llamo mucho la atención de todos mas en aquello hombre pues ,si algo tenia la hija del jefe era que era hermosa, Sakura estaba viviendo en Francia, pues aunque en la familia corría sangra italiana ,la francesa se hacia presente

Dando aquella joven el toque francés e italiano, Sakura era una joven de un pelo rubio largo de hermosos ojos verdes y de un cuerpo que solo una diosa podría poseer.

Se le había prohibido aquello hombre hasta respirar su mismo aire que ella, pero verla caminar en los jardines o en la casa, incluso verla a veces reír o junto a su madre, era algo que ningún de aquello hombres obedecían

Aquélla mañana había decido caminar por el jardín pues a pesar de hermosa mansión allí se sentía en prisión ,a pesar de ser hija única y que todos sus caprichos y deseos eran cumplido ,pues para aquel padre su hija era la princesita de la casa y nada debía faltarle. Sakura no sentía conformé pues a pesar detener cada capricho o deseo cumplido le faltaba uno.

Sentir le cariño de sus padre, nunca se quejaría de no tener nada, solo cariño

Miraron a aquélla niña mimada caminar hasta un banco bajo de un árbol, pues que mejor forma de perder el tiempo que observándola

Calton: es mas hermosa que la madre

Henry: Calton tiene razón, la niña esta como se quiere

Bergen: niña, que me la dejen a mi y para que deje de ser lo

Jorge: cállate Bergen ni en sueño lo será, oh no quiere tu pellejo que ya quiere tocarla

Bergen: y porque razón pasara eso

Henry: crees que el jefe no cumple sus amenazas

Bergen: el viejo que se calme

Calton: aunque mirándola, ella vale enfrentarse con el jefe, solo miren esa boca, esa cintura, por una así hasta olvido quien es el jefe

Bergen: por su bien ni la miren, la niña será mi pertenecía

Es pero que tenga el mismo valor de decirlo en frente de su padre, aquélla palabra venia de apoca distancia de ello, voltearon y vieron a Shaoran acercarse, sabían que haber dejado oír aquélla palabra era un error

Shaoran: Bergen por tu bien aleja te de ella

Bergen: que ahora eres niñero

Todos rieron, pues luego de el ir por ella al aeropuerto lo había llamado hacia, aquélla carcajada cesaron cuando Bergen callo a suelo producto del impacto de golpe ocasionada por Shaoran

Bergen: maldito invesil

Shaoran: cierra la boa y escucha, quiero que tu y tus hombres vallan al muelle y descarguen la mercancía que están en lo furgones

Calton: que

quieren que se los repita oh no entendieron ,escucharon a ver como el sacaba su arma, toda allí conocía el carácter de Shaoran y sabia que estar desobedeciéndolo ,era meterse en problemas con el jefe, no esperaron bien ,que aquélla arma saliera por completo de detrás de la chaqueta para que todos asistieron con la cabeza aquélla orden para retirarse ,a accesión de Bergen quien aun seguía presente

Bergen: crees que te salvara (limpiando la boca)

Shaoran: espero el informe de para las 12 así que vete

Bergen se retiro no sin ante amenazarlo, algo que no alteraba a Shaoran pues sabia que Bergen frente de el no era nadie, este miro aun lado donde vio a pittchis y lance acercarse

Shaoran: lance quiero que vigilen a Bergen y su grupo, no quiero que hagan un destre

Lance: si señor (este se retiro

Pittchis: por que se mete en problemas

Shaoran: pittchis

Pittchis: la hija del señor Georgino es muy bonita verdad

Shaoran: para mí ella solo me llamara problemas (alejándose)

Pittchis: lo dice porque la podrán a cuidarla verdad

**(Jersey City) **

(Departamento)

10: 24 P.M.

Marlon: ustedes (abriendo la puerta varios hombres entra al departamento)

Calton: hola (cerrando la puerta)

Shaoran: un departamento muy sucio, no crees, Marlon (lanzándolo hacia el sofá)

Marlon: es que no he tenido tiempo de limpiar (riendo) pero que hacen aquí yo no hecho nada (levantándose del sofá)

Calton: siéntate (apuntándolo con la pistola)

Marlon: vamos dígame que pasa

Shaoran: una de las cosas que odio (colocando en la mesa un mangnu 45) es perder mi tiempo con rata como tu, odio venir aquí y sentarme en este maldito chiquero y odio ver tu maldita cara (tomando la pistola y apuntándole a Marlon)

Marlon: vamos Lee cálmate

Bergen: no estaría nada mal termina de volarte los sesos aquí mismo

Shaoran: que fue lo que le dijiste la los Brandon (mirando a Marlon)

Marlon: quien (riendo) yo no conozco a nadie de apellido así

En eso Lee dispara a una de la pierna de Marlon

Marlon: maldición (colocándose la mano en la pierna derecha)

Shaoran: no te lo vuelvo a repetir (apuntándole a la otra pierna)

Marlon: esta loco

Calton: déjamelo a mí (riendo)

Bergen: yo me encargo de el (mostrándole su arma a Marlon cargada y lista para vaciar ese cargado sobre el)

Shaoran: oh me dice que le fuiste a decir a los Brandon o dejo que Bergen vacié su cargado en ti

Bergen: mira que me la debes, aun tengo pendiente lo el disparo de la policía por tu culpa

Marlon: yo no dije nada a la policía y menos he hablado con ningún Brandon (sabia que estaba en problemas había delatado a Bergen una vez y había hablado con los Brandon)

Shaoran: Marlon tengo mis hombres (mirando a su lado y viendo a los chicos) cerca de ti, tan cerca que le dan tu peste, quieres que le haga la seña que esperan de mí, para dispararte. No me vengas con el cuento de que no les dijiste nada porque se que lo hiciste porque no te voy a creer, que fuiste al muelle de Staten Island, de pesca porque todas aquí todos sabemos que estuviste husmeando por ahí

Marlon: Staten Island amigo yo no he ido a Staten Island, odio el mar

Shaoran: mátenlo y tiren lo el cuerpo a la alcantarilla talvez las ratas quieran hacer algo con el cuerpo (este se levanto en señal que podían matarlo Marlon se asusto haber aquello tomar sus armas dispuestos a dispararles)

Calton: ven acá estúpido (levantando a Marlon por la ropa)

Bergen: dime Marlon que prefieres que te dispare o te tiremos del algún puente

Marcos: que tal si lo tiramos a las vía del tren

Shaoran: porque no lo mejor la amarran a ellas para que el tren se encargue de lo demás

Bergen: no gastaríamos nuestras balas en ti, es buena idea tráigalo

Shaoran: ayúdenlo (mirando a tres en una esquina)

Jonk: si señor

Marlon: no, no espera si fui, ahora que recuerdo estuve por ahí hoy o ayer no recuerdo

Bergen miro a Shaoran como en formar de saber que debí hacer, no le agradaba recibir ordenes de el pero debes en cuando trataban de trabajar juntos, este era uno de eso días en los cuales hacia aun lado su revalida para hacer un buen trabajo

Shaoran: para que salgan de mas rápido tiren lo tiran al alcantarillado, con las ratas así no pierden sus tiempo

Bergen: ya oyeron no perdámonos el tiempo en esto (pegándole con la cacha de su arma)

Calton: oíste con tus amigas las ratas

Marlon: ya recuerdo fui hoy

Shaoran: a que parte del muelle fuiste

Marlon: al cabo Newark Bay, oí que es un buen lugar para pescar

Shaoran: no me digas que fuiste de pesca, anda Bergen mátalo de una vez

Bergen: me cobrare la bala que me pegaron por ti (apuntándole a Marlon)

Marlon: le dije a Bruno que guardaban algo ahí pero no le dije que era, así que tuve que ir para ver que es, solo así me pagara (Shaoran se acerca y le baja el brazo a Bergen)

Shaoran: que Bruno (haciéndole seña a Bergen de que esperara

Marlon: Bruno Manchester

(Bergen sienta a Marlon para que terminar de hablar solo eso lo salvaría, bueno eso creyó el)

Shaoran: vez que si sabia por que en ningún momento dije el apellido Manchester

Marlon: ah no lo dijiste creí que si (riendo)

Shaoran: deja la risa oh quieres que yo mismo te dispare

Marlon: no

Calton: bruno Manchester entonces sin lo conoces

Marlon: no me oíste

Shaoran: y que hace ese bruno aquí, que yo sepa los Manchester es manejado por el señor Marcos

Marlon: el viejo se murió de un infarto hace cuatro días

Henry: y que es el bruno del difunto

Marlon: es el hijo, quiere hacerse cargo de los negocios ya saben hay que seguir con los negocio de la familia (riendo)

Shaoran: no te estoy haciendo un maldito chiste y ello menos

Marlon: debieran relajarse es bueno para la salud

Calton: que eres médico, no seas payaso (pegándole con la chapa de la pistola)

Marlon: que te pasa (colocándose la mano en la cabeza)

Shaoran: ponme atención, y que le dijiste al tal Bruno

Bergen: este por dinero hará lo que sea verdad invesil

Marlon: bueno, tengo que mantenerme el dinero no se consigue fácil, tu me entiende verdad (riendo)

Shaoran: mátalo

Marlon: que, pero

En eso Bergen dispara y el cuerpo sin vida de Marlon cae al suelo

Shaoran: Jonk averigua mas sobre ese tal bruno, Lance ve con él

Jonk, Lances: sí señor (ambos salen del departamento, Shaoran se acerca a Bergen

Bergen: que (guardando la pistola)

Shaoran: usa el maldito silenciador para la próxima

En eso entra otro hombre y se acerca ambos

Yamasaki: señor alguien le aviso a la policía

Shaoran: eso era lo que querías, vamonos de aquí (saliendo acompañado de Dean y de Pittchis)

Calton: que no se preocupe cuando le dispare a el, usare el silenciador

**(15 minutos después)**

**En un carro BMW convertible negro**

Pittchis: señor tenga cuidado, no vaya tan rápido (levantado la computadora portátil de suelo del auto)

Shaoran: Pittchis si no vez (pisando el acelerador hasta le fondo) no es una carrera por gusto, ya hiciste conexión

Pittchis: aun no (mirando la pantalla de la comp.) usted va muy rápido apenas puedo tocar el teclado (Lee lo mira) digo aun no puedo (riendo)

Shaoran: no estoy de humor para chiste (mirando a pittchis)

Pittchis: ya hice conctato

Shaoran: y que rayo espera para que hagan algo (mirando por el espejo retrovisor ha varias patrullas policiales)

Patrulla policial

Radio policial: le informamos a todas las patrullas cerca Linde Blvd. de la sobre una percusión que se lleva entre Flalbushus avenue Atlantic Avenue, Posibles sospechosos de un tiroteo en Sr. James Pl. abordan 3 vehículos marca BMW, color negro, Nissan azul y Honda rojo sin placa aun conocida

Linde Blvd.

Burge King

Ventanilla de servicio

Paola: aquí tiene oficial (entregándole una bandeja) que lo disfrute (riendo)

Harry: gracias preciosas (pasándole la bandeja a su compañero)

Frank: que no se te olvide mi refresco

Harry: toma y cállate la boca (tomando el vaso de refresco)

Frank: la central informo de una persecución cerca de aquí

Harry: la central que deje de molestar, adiós preciosa (mirando hacia fuera)

Paola: adiós oficial (riendo)

En ese instante pasan a gran velocidad los 3 vehículos, patrulla frena bruscamente

Harry: que diablos fue eso

Frank: maldición, mi refresco (mirando su pantalón mojados de refresco)

Harry: malditos lunáticos creen que esto es un Autodromo (tomando la radio) aquí patrulla 154 reportando contactó directo con presuntos sospechosos

Radio oficial: la central autoriza que tengan contacto a los sospechosos, sé les recomienda precaución los presuntos están armados

Una cuadra de la Patrulla

Tres vehículos cruzan una intercesión a toda velocidad

Auto B.M.W.

Eythan: hay van nuestros vehículos

Christian: ha trabajar

Eythan: era de esperar (mirando hacia la esquina de la intercesión a la patrulla que se acercaba) estos no saben ni dar una buena persecución, listo

Christian: siempre (el auto se pone en marcha)

Patrulla 154

Frank: cuidado

(la patrulla coliza contra aquel BMW )

Harry: maldición (dándole un golpe al tablero )

Frank: rayos (con la mano en la frente) de donde salieron esos

B. M. W

Christian: odio hacer esto (quitando el cinturón)

Eythan: por que a mi me encanta que me choque (soltando su cinturón) (mirando hacia la patrulla) no traen buenas cara

Christian: espero que esto paguen por el daño de mi auto

Eythan: no cuente con eso .no ve en anda montados

Christian: salgamos de esta lo ultimo que quiero es pasar la noche en una maldita delegación (ambos se desmontan)

Harry: contra el auto (apuntándoles a ambos con una arma)

Eythan: que (mirando a Christian)

Harry: Frank, quita ese maldito auto del medio (Christian y Eythan se colocan en le medio) ustedes obedezcan o prefieren que yo mismo con ponga contra le auto

Eythan: tenemos a dos necios al frente (mirando a Christian)

Frank: ya oyeron (empujando a Christian)

Christian: cuidado amigo (empujándolo)

Harry: vuelve hacer eso y disparo (apuntando)

Eythan: así y por que

Harry: por obstrucción a la ley (tomando sus esposas) Frank llama una grúa

Frank: mejor 2 (acercándose a la patrulla casi destruida)

Harry: no saben quienes se le cruzaron .me encargare de que conozcan buenos amigos en la delegación especialmente a ti por respondón (señalando a Christian con su arma)

Christian: es un amenaza

(Frank se acerca a su compañero)

Frank: tendremos que esperar una de las patrulla que estaban en la persecución se volcó en medio de la avenida (voz baja)

A pocas distancia de los policías

Eythan: no le hagas caso cálmate (tomándolo del brazo) le harás casos a esto (soltándolo susurrando)

Christian: veremos quienes conocen a amigos (acomodándose la chaqueta)

Harry: ustedes no se aprieten mas esas corbatas ya están fichadas

Christian: Eythan aclaremos quienes son los de los problemas al oficial que

(Mirando la placa)

Harry: Sargento Cloth

Christian: sargento Cloth

Eythan: si claro

**minutos después**

**B.M.W.**

Christian: solo sirven para fastidiar (encendiendo el auto)

Eythan: la cara que puso el Raso (riendo)

Christian: debiste dejarme pegarle (el auto se pone en marcha)

Eythan: debí pero solo te arrugarías el traje (ambos se ríen)

**9: 12. P.M. Mansión Georgino **

**Sala**

Sakura: y mi madre

Rita: salió señorita

Sakura: de seguro que mi padre no es tampoco

Mer: no señorita (mirando a rita)

Sakura: estoy sola entonces (sentándose en el sofá) no se para que me pidieron venir entonces si no me van acompañar .pasa algo porque me ven así (mirando a ambas)

Rita: no por nada señorita, discúlpenos

Mer: vamos rita tenemos que termina del limpiar la biblioteca

Rita: si (ambas salen)

Sakura: no esperen (levantándose del sofá y saliendo)

(Pasillo)

Sakura: esperen

(Rita tropieza con una alfombra y se apoya de una mesa)

Mer: Rita (mirando un jarro cayendo al suelo)

Rita: hay dios (mirándolos escombros de jarrón)

Sakura: perdón no debí háblate así (acercándose) te asuste, lo siento

Mer: tienes serios problemas Rita

Rita: ahora si metí la pata (empezando a llora)

Sakura: no llores, solo es un jarro

Rita: su madre me va echar (llorando)

Mer: Rita ya tiene 2 como este rotos (mirando las piezas esparcidas del jarrón en el suelo)

Había decido caminar un poco por la casa aun no la conocía bien y la ausencia de sus padre la animaron a caminar, camino por horas en ellas descubriendo lugares y salones nuevo, para su sorpresa descubrió una gran biblioteca, donde disfruto con su vista cada estante y libro

Rió a descubrir cada libro con las puntas de sus dedo, desde niña disfrutaba perderse en mundo de los libro, pues siempre encontraba en ello un mundo de leyendas y magia. sin darse cuenta perdió la noción del tiempo a comenzar a leer un libro de William Shakespeare ,el cual dejo, al oír alguien habla en el pasillo

Se levanto y salió aquel corredor donde vio aquel hombre conversar con otro, sabía quien era pues cuando llego se lo habían presentado como la mano derecha de su padre

Shaoran: anda pittchis encárgate de llevar eso

Pittchis: si señor (este se alejo mientras Shaoran miraba atrás de el)

Que desea, dijo en forma cortante y sangrona

Sakura: me habla mi

Shaoran: alguien mas espía

Sakura: yo no espío, además estoy en mi casa y por lo tanto puedo caminar y mirar donde yo desee y si le molesta. Quéjese con mi padre y dígale que su hija no puede hacer nada porque a usted le molesta, ande llaméelo

Shaoran: me esta retando, porque si es así los reto no son mi problema

Sakura: se va atrever a llamarlo

Shaoran: si

Sakura: por mi hágalo, yo soy quien esta molestando, es usted

Shaoran: quiere molesta porque si es así yo también se hacerlo

Sakura: me amenaza

Shaoran: yo no, yo pierdo mi tiempo a jugar juegos de niñas malcriadas

Sakura: aquí en que trabaja para mi padre es usted, respécteme

Shaoran: porque no se va a molestar a otras persona

Sakura: llamare a mi padre y le diré que usted me ha faltado el respecto

Shaoran: llámelo y de paso le explica que hacia fuera de la mansión

Sakura: de que habla

Shaoran: le explico ahora

De por si traía un mal humor para tener que soportar aquella niña rica queriendo ser la espina de su zapato, así que sin ningún problemas saldría de ella y que mejor un buen regaño, tomo su celular y marco

Sakura: que hace

Shaoran: aquién le tomara la llamada primero, que dice

Sakura: no se atreva

Shaoran: ah no

Hablaría con el señor Georgino, pero su llamada no seria su hijas por dando molestia. Pues lo menos le que importaba, eran las amenazas de una chiquilla de 18 años queriendo fastidiarlo, pero antes de poder hablar sintió como era arrancado su celular.

Ella no dejaría que tal hombre la acusara con su padre, así que se arriesgo a impedir tal llamada, aunque aquel hecho le costara más que un regaño

Shaoran: devuélvame el celular

Sakura: no

Shaoran: no lo repito devuélvame el celular

Sakura: para que

Shaoran: déme el maldito celular ya!

Sakura sabia que si el llamaba a su padre y le comentaba su salida fuera de la casa sin previo aviso oh mejor dicho sin permiso, solo estaría de castigo de por vida, sin pensarlo lanzo aquel celular, el cual apenas llego a caer en dos partes

Shaoran: que rayos

Sakura no espero aquella reacción para escapar rápidamente por las escaleras cercanas a ese corredor, si aquélla niña no estaba en su lista negra, ahora era la principal en encabezarla, no le quedo mas remedio que tomar lo que le quedo de lo que una ves fue se celular para con todo la furia que sentía retirarse, al fin y acabo las niñas de ella no le interesaba, y lo menos que le importaba era que lo pusieran a cuidar cada uno de los movimientos de la hija de jefe.

Por eso prefirió no hacer la llamada oh ir el mismo a contar dicha travesura

**E79TH.St**

**Metropolitan Museum Of Art.**

Christian: me pregunto que tanto ve es

Aquel oficial rodeaban por aquel pasillo, tal vez la curiosidad de ver aquellos 4 personas observando tanto aquél cuadro era lo que los hacia sospechosos, en aquel mueso

Eythan: celos

No tuvo que terminar aquélla palabra para sentir aquel codazo en costado izquierdo, lo cual lo obligo a dar un leve quejido, haciendo que aquel oficial de detuviera casi cerca de ellos

Shaoran: quiere llamar aquel maldito guardia

Eythan: no (apenas le pudo contesta pues el aire aun no le llegaba aquel pulmón golpeado)

Lisa: ve lo que te pasa por conducir mucho

Sabia que aquello no tenia nada que ver con el golpe, pero era un forma de decirlo que cerrar la boca

Christian: y Bergen ha seguid buscando información sobre ti

Shaoran: no (mirando un cuadro) pero si continua así yo mismo me encargare de pegarle un tiro justo en la frente, que supieron de lo que les pase

Christian: aunque era viejo no murió de un infarto. El tal Bruno se encargo de que pareciera uno para no levantar sospecha y poder tomar el control del negocio, en esto no cuenta ni la familia

Eythan: y llego el cargamento

Shaoran: lo entregaron esta mañana

Christian: que, pero esperamos eso para mañana en la noche

Shaoran: hubo un cambio último de hora

Lisa: no era lo que esperamos

Eythan: por lo menos viste quienes fueron los compradores verdad

Shaoran: no pude ir

Christian: maldición Shaoran no nos conviene ese cambio de ultima hora y más sin avisar y en que estaba que no lo sabia, tú era quien nos avisaría de la transacción

Shaoran: lo se pero tuve que ir a buscar algo al aeropuerto para el señor Georgino veré como consigo informarle sobre la compra (Lisa se ríe)

Christian: avísanos para la nueva mercancía que llegue, nos gustaría estar en la compra

Shaoran: si lo se (mirando a los lados) yo les aviso (marchándose)

Eythan: será mejor buscar a Dean lo deje viendo los movimientos de los Manchester, talvez si tenemos suerte y si pudo ver donde fue la transacción (mirando hacia un lado)

Christian: yo avisara a los demás

Eythan: Bien, y Shaoran consigue un celular

Lisa: es extraño que tú pierdas algo (riendo)

Shaoran: acaso no puedo perder nada

Eythan: oye por que te irritas cuando te preguntamos sobre ese tema (riendo)

Shaoran: porque no te terminas de irte Eythan

Christian: sabe donde juntarnos

Eythan se retiro y luego Shaoran, cada uno de ello tomo rumbos diferente pues lo menos que querían era llamar la atención o que los vieran juntos, pero aquello no fue suficiente para aquel oficial de guardia quien tenia vario minutos intentado por lo menos oír aquélla conversación, aquel guardia no soportó no poder acercar a ello, que aun veían aquel cuadro

Lisa: es un bonito cuadro verdad amor (riendo)

Christian: si

Guardián: el museo cerrara dentro de poco, si son tan amables de salir

Minutos después

(En un Porche)

Christian: te dejare cercar del edificio, talvez logres encontrar algo mas en ese informe medico, alguien debió llenar ese informe de muerte. no veremos en Clomex

Lisa: otra vez al Bar ese

Christian: que celosa (riendo)

Lisa: yo y por que, has lo que quiera luego no me busque (mirando hacia fuera)

Christian: vamos Lis, no te me enojes (tomándole la mano y besándola) te amo

Lisa: por que no pones atención al volante (riendo) loco

**(Mansión Georgino) **

Georgino: si será esta noche, vendrán algunos socios importantes por eso deseo que este presente

Shaoran: esta noche señor

Georgino: que pasa Lee

Shaoran: tenía algo pendiente señor

Georgino: cancélalo, no a todos le doy esta oportunidad y esto es muy importante que diga

Shaoran: lo acompañare señor

Georgino: si es asuntos de faldas luego tendrá tiempo para ellos, las mujeres son malas para mezclarlas con los negocios .dan buenos ratos (riendo) pero luego de eso es bueno salir de ellas se por lo que te digo

Shaoran: no es mi caso señor

Georgino: eres hombre Lee y tenemos deseo nos encanta disfrutar de una buena mujer

**10:33 P.M**

**SIX AVENUE (BAR D´Clomex).**

John: seguro

Shaoran: Sí señor (bebiendo)

John: será mejor que si vayas nos conviene saber sus movimientos, no quiero que Georgino se salga con la suya

Eythan: algo se planea señor tiene medio muelle cerrado y con hombres bien armados (Christian se acerca y se sienta)

Christian: quien es ese de la foto

Shaoran: es el nuevo químico

John: que paso con Coan

Shaoran: quiso salir con algunos kilos y Bergen se encargo de el

Eythan: ese es otro que deberías tenerle cuidado

John: no se como Lee pero quiero ese nuevo químico fuera, necesito que entres a uno de los nuestro, si tiene que salir tu mismo de el, hazlo Te doy el permiso suficiente tengo con los Manchester

Lisa: y quien es ellas (mostrando una foto)

Shaoran: donde la tomaste

Lisa: tuve, la no se como decir, el deseo de ver un avión, por esos fuiste al aeropuerto verdad (riendo) eso era lo que buscaba

John: quien es (tomando la foto) que sepa no es una de sus amante

Eythan: nos es ninguna de la que conocemos, y esta si se ve mucho mejor a las que tiene

Shaoran: no es su amante, es la hija

Christian: una basura como ese Georgino tiene una hija así de hermosa

(Lisa le da un codazo entre el estomago)

Christian: Lis (mirándola)

Shaoran: que pasa (mirando ambos)

Christian: nada, señor cree que la hija este aquí por algo

John: Shaoran averigua eso, quien sabe que estará tramando ese con la hija

Shaoran: disculpé que pregunte señor me esta espiando

John: es una forma de darte apoyo, mira que paso con el embargue de Trash cambio todo lo que sabíamos y no pudiste avisarnos perdimos toda una operación entiende porque lo hacemos

Shaoran: si señor entiendo, pero espiarme a mi señor

John: cálmate Lee solo es precaución

Lisa: no te enoje (riendo)

**11: 01 A. M.**

**(Mansión Georgino)**

Bergen: yo me podré encargarme de eso señor

Georgino: Bergen en ningún maldito momento te pregunte si podrías hacerlo, Shaoran te dejo armando Thonson quiero ver en inventario ahora

Thonson: aquí lo tengo señor

Thonson guió al señor Georgino aun lado de aquel almacén, aquel lugar era amplio aquella mansión era inmensa donde había lugares similares almacenes o terrazas techadas, allí se podrían ver varias cajas de madera donde algunas se le se podía distinguir Gun , oh ver varios hombres empacando algunas bolsas de algún contenido blanco

Shaoran: no quiero tu salvajismo esta operación, el señor Georgino quiere algo limpio

Bergen: así y que propones señor sabe lo todo

Shaoran: por que no te callas y aprendes

Bergen: aquí a los ingleses se les enseña a respetar así que ten cuidado Lee

Shaoran: Bergen cierra la boca

Decidió impensionar bien aquello empaques, pues si algo tenia que hacer en sus ordenes era velar por le buen funcionamiento y venta de aquellas armas y droga, pero algo llamo su atención por lo cual sin que nadie lo notara, levanto su chaqueta y saco su arma y silijosamente abandono aquel lugar por una puerta continua a la parte trasera del almacén

Para descuido del intruso que había logrado asomarse allí, este le haba tomado desprevenido o atrás

-que hace aquí (le pregunto Shaoran mientras bajaba el arma) como entraste

- dios (mirando el arma, Shaoran guarda el arma detrás de su chaqueta)

Shaoran: respóndeme

Sakura: que hacen todos ahí dentro, porque están armados, por que esta armado

Shaoran: por donde entraste

Sakura: para que quiere saber,

Shaoran: desde cuando esta aquí

Sakura: lo suficiente par ver que aquí pasa algo extraño

Shaoran: camina (tomándola de la mano)

Sakura: que hace suéltame

Shaoran: camina y en silencio

Balcón

Georgino: no quiero mas policías molestando para eso les pago muy al comisionado

Trash: no volverá a pasar, yo mismo me encargare de que no se repita

(Shaoran se acerca con Sakura tomada del brazo)

Sakura: suéltame (soltándose)

Georgino: eso espero (mirando ambos, colgando su celular) que pasa

Shaoran: su hija estuvo fisgoneando por el sótano

Sakura: fisgoneando, yo vivo aquí puedo caminar por donde quiero

Georgino: estuviste por donde te prohibí andar, siendo una maldita casa tan grande y fuiste a ver

Sakura: papá!

Sakura se sorprendió a oír aquellas palabras de su padre nunca había oído expresarse así frente de ella, incluso no conocía esa forma de hablar de el, sabia que lo que había visto eran armas pero aun no lo entendía o creía, era lago que por mas que hubiera visto no podría creer. su padre mafioso, no eso no podía ser ,el era un importante inversionista, pero por que esas armas ,porque esa gente ,era lago que se preguntaba una y otra vez

Geogino: Sakura habla de una buenas ves que rayos hacia mirando

Sakura: yo

Quiso explicar que hacia pero aquel hombre que era su padre comenzaba asustarla, así que la lagrimas se hicieron presente en sus ojos , Shaoran sabia que aquello terminaría mal, ya comenzaba a dudar el porque le llevo frente del , puedo hacerse cargo del asunto pero no ,tuvo que llevarla donde el y ahora vería como aquel hombre se aria cargo del asunto.

Georgino: responde maldición Sakura

Si algo no permitía el señor Georgino era la traición y mas de joven como ellas que rompía órdenes, porque ya le había ordenado no ir por allí, seria su hija. pero sus regla y sus negocios no se irán la caño por ella ,sabia como darse a respectar incluso con su familia ,así que no dudo en bofetear aquella mejillas donde las lagrimas corrían , eso le enseñaría quien era el jefe y que mejor que uno golpes para mostrarlo

Shaoran entendió que aquello no era lo correcto, quiso intervenir, pero aquéllas mano que habían sido levantadas ya había golpeado aquel rostro, Sakura cayo aun lado de aquel corredor mientras su mano retiraba el pequeño recorrido de sangre de sus labios producido por tal bofetada, sus ojos ya ahogaban aquella sangre con sus lagrimas junto a un dolor de saber de quien era en verdad su padre

Sakura: siempre me sentí orgullosa de ti padre, pero ahora solo vergüenza (llorando)

Georgino: cállate si no quieres te pegue otra vez

Sakura: anda papá, pégame por decirte la verdad (llorando)

Georgino: eso quieres

Shaoran: no señor

Georgino: respéctame Sakura porque entonces no solo sabrás que es un golpe de mejillas

Sakura: que te respete, como puedo respectarte, ere un narcotraficante y quieres que te respete, ya se porque todo te temen aquí (llorando) si eres nada mas que

Sakura terminaría por decir que era en verdad su padre pero este le levanto por le brazo, quiso terminar aquélla palabra pero prefirió callarse

Señor ya, dijo Shaoran mientras evitaba que el nuevamente le pegara

Georgino: agradece que Lee te defienda, porque sino te iba a enseñar a respectarme

Shaoran: señor cálmese, recuerde que es su hija

Georgino una que no se merece serlo

Shaoran: no diga eso

Sakura: para eso me pidieron volver (llorando)

Georgino: no me hagas perded los estribos Sakura

Lanzo a Sakura de nuevo al suelo, sabia que si la tenia cercar le volvería apegar y en verdad era algo que no quiera por era su hija y no unos de sus hombres

- no me obligues a pegarte, así que se niña buena y déjame en paz, suficiente tengo con los malditos federales encima, para tener también a mi hija en el medio (dijo esto desapareciendo al entrar por una de puerta del balcón)

Shaoran: permítame (tratando de levanta a Sakura)

Sakura: déjeme (llorando) yo puedo solo (levantándose del piso) eres de eso (llorando) ya se porque todos anda armados aquí (llorando) tanta seguridad y esos perro y todos esos mal educado que trabajan aquí, y usted (llorando y colocándose la mano en la mejilla) eres de ellos

Shaoran: ven deja ver (sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo)

Sakura: no me toque (llorando, alejándose)

(Shaoran se acerca Sakura)

Shaoran: ven (limpiándole la sangre del labio a Sakura) siento que...

Sakura: que, que sepa que eres un mafioso (llorando) ahí (colocándose la mano en le labio)

Shaoran: los siento

Sakura: un lo siento no cambiara nada, debería denunciarlos con la policía (llorando) pero la vergüenza no me dejaría (llorando marchándose)

Por alguna razón le dolía aquellas palabras, sabia quien era y lo que hacia para el señor Georgino, pero nunca había sentido ese remordimiento por lo que hacia, talvez a ver visto como aquel hombre se desquitaba de su hijas o la forma en que ella le reprochaba ser como ellos .lo hizo sentir el pero ser de todo los allí presente en esa casa

Subió a su recamara talvez el saber lo que en verdad allí pasaba le dolía mas que el golpe producido por su padre, para su consuelo su madre se había enterado de lo sucedido y la acompaño en sus llanto

- lo sabias, dijo Sakura sorprendida

Ángela: por supuesto hija

Sakura: mamá por dios

Ángela: es el negocio de tu padre y del hemos vivido muy bien, así que deja el drama por que tu has sido la mas beneficiada por ser su niña mimada incluso mas que yo que soy su esposa,

Sakura: sal de mi recamara (abriendo la puerta de la habitación)

Ángela: que

Sakura: sal mamá por favor, quiero estar sola

Ángela: a las 8 ordenare que sirvan la cena, no me hagas ordenar que te busquen (saliendo)

Horas después

8:23 PM

(Comedor)

Mer: la señorita me dijo que no bajara a cena

Ángela: Le dijiste que su padre esta aquí

Mer: si señora, pero ella sigue diciendo lo mismos

Ángela: retírate

Mer: Con permiso (saliendo)

La mañana llego y lo ocurrido el día anterior no les quito el sueño a ninguno de los padre de Sakura, pero para ella saber y entender que el mundo donde despertaba era uno en que solo servia cubrir la falsa vida de aquélla gran importante familia en el mundo social, una donde las drogas y las armas eran el principal fuente de dinero.

Como viviría a saber que todos esos gustos y cosa eran producto de una vida de mafia y drogas, lloro al recordar en su memoria, aquella imagen donde hombres armados cargaban esas cajas donde se podría leer claramente GUN

**8:00 A.M**

**(Comedor)**

Ángela: claro que te importa a ti que haga sus berrinches

Georgino: sabes que no le tolero nada (colocando una copa en la mesa) pero los berrinches lo aprendió de ti no de mí

Ángela: de quien

Georgino: no me venga con lo de madre preocupada

Ángela: claro porque tu si eres un gran padre verdad

Georgino: no me hagas hablar (levantándose y lanzado la servilleta a la mesa) por que conocemos muy bien el maldito tema de el gran padre

Ángela: eres un estúpido (Georgino empieza a dirigiese hacia la puerta) a donde vas

Georgino: a donde no oiga tus maldito gritos, me tienes cansado con lo mismo todo el maldito día

**10:35 a.m.**

**(Terraza)**

Georgino: no, pero averigua que hacen ahí

Calton: si señor

(En eso Sakura entra a la terraza y se detiene)

Georgino: pero si es mi niña (mirando a Sakura acercándose a ella) hagas lo que te pedí

Calton: si señor (mirando a Sakura y saliendo)

Sakura: que tampoco puedo salir a caminar

Georgino: hija no me gusto tener que pegarte (acariciándole la cara a Sakura) de niña nunca te castigue y ahora de grande no quiero hacerlo

Sakura: papá

Georgino: déjame termina, mis negocios son cosa aparte de la familia, pero no quiero que mi hija vaya a ir a delatar a su papá

Sakura: no te preocupes papá no me atrevo,(mirando hacia un lado ) la vergüenza no me dejara

Georgino: se niña buena y ve de compra, no me gusta ver a mi princesa triste

Un hombre entra al la terraza

Juan. Señor el auto esta listo

Georgino: bien, adiós mi hija (dándole un beso en la frente)

(Minutos después)

Sakura: que quiere (secándose lagrimas) si vino hablar con mi padre el salió

Shaoran: mire (mostrándole una rosa a Sakura)

Sakura: que mi papá le envió a vigilarme (mirando a un lado)

Shaoran: no (sentándose al lado de Sakura) ande tómala

Sakura: no pedí que me trajera sus flores, no la quiero (levantándose)

Shaoran: ahora no quieres ser la amigable (levantándose)

Sakura: me dolió mucho enterarme de lo que sucede aquí y que también este en eso, tan sucio (llorando y alejándose de Lee)

Shaoran: espere (agarrando a Sakura por le brazo)

Sakura: suéltame (tratando de soltarse) no quiero que me dirija la palabras mucho menos que me regales sus flores, que me suelte

Shaoran: solo quise ser amigable y… olvídelo (soltando a Sakura) que tenga un buen día señorita (tirando la rosa al suelo y saliendo)

**Horas Después**

**En una de las avenidas de Nueva York**

**(Mercedez Benz, Convertible negro del año)**

(Celular Eythan: crees que sepa algo

Shaoran: no, solo son tontería de Calton (manejando y hablando por el hanfreed del celular) rayos (mirando por el espejo retrovisor)

(Celular Eythan: que pasa

Shaoran: luego te digo (quitándose el hanfreed y pisando el freno haciendo que el auto se detenga bruscamente) bien vamos a ver quien es (tomando su arma una Mangnut 45 marca Tauro negra, Lee sale de su auto y se acerca al coche con quien hizo colisión)

(BMW)

Sakura: auchos (con la mano en la frente, Lee se para frente a la ventana)

Shaoran: rayos (bajando el arma y guardándola, ve lo que me hizo hacer (guardando el arma y abriendo la puerta)

Sakura: porque hizo eso (con la mano en la frente)

Shaoran: lo mismo le digo, ve lo que me hizo hacer. Venga (sacando a Sakura del auto)

Sakura: es un bruto (empujándolo) que le pasa (con la mano en la frente)

Shaoran: deje ver (echándole el pelo hacia atrás) por que rayos me seguía

Sakura: no grite me duele la cabeza

**34 Street**

**5:30 P.M.**

**Departamento**

Shaoran: hola

Sakura: que me paso (con la mano en la frente)

Shaoran: la próxima vez que decida perseguir a alguien procuré llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad (limpiándole la frente)

Sakura: no se preocupe ya no pienso volver a hacerlo, primero me acordare de este dolor de cabeza (sentándose y pegándole con un cojín)

Shaoran: que hice ahora

Sakura: no sabe que no se puede frenar hacia en una avenida

Shaoran: lo siento no quise hacerlo, pero por que me disculpo yo no tuve toda la culpa, oh se le olvido quien era que venia siguiéndome

Sakura: si ya ser perdón (mirando alrededor) donde estoy

Shaoran: en mi departamento, luego que la saque del auto se desmayo

Sakura: enserio no recuerdo (con la mano en la frente)

Shaoran: tuvo suerte de que solo frente y no le lancé el auto, puede haberla matado. Que hacia siguiéndome

Sakura: no lo seguía

Shaoran: segura

Sakura: quería pedirle disculpa por lo de mañana y darle las gracias por defenderme frente de mi papá. Todo los que conoce a mi padre no hubiera intervenido, por eso lo seguía para decirle que gracias

Shaoran: vino por eso, por eso casi la mato .le gusta sacarme de mis casilla verdad

Sakura : no se por que me tome la molestia por decirle que lo siento total que me gane que me chocara y me dijera en mi cara que solo la hago perder sus casilla, pero no se preocupe ya no le are perder tiempo ni sus casilla (levantándose)

Shaoran: espere (levantándose y tomándole por el brazo)

Sakura: que (mirando hacia un lado) le falto decirme que tengo que pagar el choque de su auto

Shaoran: lo siento no quise ofenderla, suelo perder el humor muy fácil

Sakura: eso ya lo se (soltándose y dándole la espalda)

Shaoran: aun esta molesta (girándose)

Sakura: por que debería (con la mano en la frente) me quiero ir mis llaves

Shaoran: así no podrá manejar

Sakura: no se preocupe yo puedo cuidarme sola (apoyándose de Shaoran)

Shaoran: si ya veo (ayudándole a sentarse) lo bien que se cuidad

Sakura: ya no me regañe, no soy una niña

Shaoran: segura, según se aun anda en los 17 o 18

Sakura: cumpliré 19 pronto, hay me duele (con la mano en la frente)

Shaoran: será mejor que un doctor te vea

Sakura: no ya se me pasara, creó

Shaoran: prefiero estar seguro (tomando su celular)

**10 minutos después**

**Puerta del departamento:**

Lisa: no hice nada

Shaoran: entra y no digas nada (tomándola del brazo)

Lisa camino aquélla sala donde se encontró con aquélla joven sentada en el sofá

-Que le hiciste, le reprocho lisa a Shaoran

Procuró de que lisa hiciera su trabajo sin tantas pregunta, pues después de era una mujer curiosa y ver aquélla joven en aquel departamento con el era algo que hasta Christian hubiera querido saber, si el también la viera ahí presente Corredor del edificio

Lisa: oye cual es tu prisa de que me vaya, solo hablábamos cosa de dama, cómo se te ocurre chocarla eres un peligro Chris tiene razón (riendo)

Shaoran: por que no hablamos de otra cosa

Lisa: ah ya se es por la foto del aeropuerto verdad (riendo)

Shaoran: no háblame de Chris

Lisa: Chris (mirando hacia un lado)

Shaoran: Lisa

Lisa: que hace ella aquí

Shaoran: ya te dije que paso

Lisa: pudiste llevar a emergencia viste que solo es el moretón

Shaoran: sabes que iban preguntar que le ocurrió, no quiero ver policías

Lisa: no es por las preguntas que te iban hacer, ni por los policías, ya se que es, Mich te esta tomando demasiadas molestia la trae a tu departamento tu no involucras tu trabajo con tu vida personal solo ah que tu y ella .eso verdad

Shaoran: deja de inventar cosas por que tú misma sabes como trabajo, por que no mejor me hablas de tú y Christian

Lisa: sabes no debería dejarla sola mucho tiempo. No es un golpe de que se deba uno preocupar, pero eso no quiere decir que no se este pendiente

Shaoran: cállate y habla o lo averiguare a mi manera y no querrás que vaya yo mismo y le pregunte verdad. Me conoce

Lisa: no... No tu no

Shaoran: Lis no me hagas tomar medidas .Habla!

Lisa: es que, pero mira que hora (mirando su mano izquierda) es tengo que ver algo

Shaoran: tú lo quisiste (tomando del bolsillo de su chaqueta su celular y marcando)

Lisa: que hace

Shaoran: pittchis

Cel: pittchis: si señor

Shaoran: donde esta Christian

Cel pittchis: esta en el muelle señor

Lisa: Shaoran (tratando de alcanzar el celular)

Shaoran: con que el muelle, cerca de aquí entonces (mirando a Lisa)

Cel Pittchis: desea que lo conecte a su celular

Shaoran: no te preocupes yo lo veré (colgando el celular)

Lisa: Michelle

Shaoran: conozco a cierta persona que me debe un favor, en el muelle (marcando nuevamente su celular)

Lisa: aquién llamas a Chris

Shaoran: no a Luzer

Lisa: Luzer

Shaoran: un buen franco tirador y que casualidad vive cerca del muelle .Luzer

(Celular Luzer: dime en qué te ayudo Shaoran

Shaoran: digamos que necesito tus servicios

(Celular Luzer: que deseas de tus amigos de la CIA

Lisa: no te diré enserio ya cuelga

Shaoran: luego te llamo Luzer

(Celular Luzer: claro amigo sabes donde encontrarme

Shaoran: si (colgando) bien Habla

Lisa: bien sabe es que el y yo. Bueno el me propuso

Shaoran: que te propuso

**Auto**

Debido que ella no poseía licencia y podría volver a tomar un guía, el se ofrecía a llevarla, después de todo en taxi no la enviaría a la mansión, aunque hacer la tarea de niñero no estaba en su contrato, llevarla consigo ya no le aprecia molestar. BMW

Ella si le roba tiempo verdad (por alguna razón debía decir aquélla palabra, aunque mirando hacia fuera

Shaoran: que (mirando a Sakura)

Sakura: nada

Shaoran: te siente mejor

Sakura: si, su novia me dio algo para el dolor

Shaoran: ellas no es mi novia

Sakura: seguro por que vi mucho misterio, si los son dígalo a mi me da igual

Shaoran: segura que le da igual (riendo)

Sakura: de que te ríes (mirando hacia fuera del auto)

Shaoran: son celos eso

Sakura: celos creo que el que si se pego fuerte la cabeza fue usted, debió pedirle a ella que lo viera

Shaoran: puede tutearme

Sakura: no quiero tutearlo

Shaoran: es mi hermana

Sakura: su hermana

Shaoran: si mi hermana (riendo)

Sakura: enserio lo es oh lo dice para que le hable

Shaoran: es enserio ella es mi hermana

**Mansión Georgino**

**Entrada de la mansión**

Bergen: por que rayos vienes ellas contigo, se supone que ellas no debe salir

Shaoran: quítate del medio

Bergen: si no quiere las cosa cambien por aquí aléjate de ella. No me gusta que me manoseen lo mío

Shaoran: si quiere problemas ya lo encontraste, así que tú cuídate ahora (empujándolo)

**Mansión Georgino **

**Terraza (8:30 .P.M)**

Bergen: pero que sorpresa (tirando al suelo una colilla de cigarrillo)

Sakura: que quiere (levantándose de un banco)

Bergen: se asusto la señorita (riendo)

Sakura: no me moleste (dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la terraza)

Bergen: adonde vas (colocándose frente Sakura)

Sakura: permiso (tratando de evadirlo, para salir)

Bergen: quiere salir (riendo, acercándose hacia Sakura)

Sakura: si (alejándose)

Bergen: si me das un beso sales (riendo)

Sakura: oh me deja salir o gritare y tendrá serio problemas con mi padre (colocándose detrás del banco)

Bergen: es un si o un no

Sakura: le informare a mi padre que me ha estado acosando

Bergen: le ira con el chisme a papi, ven acá

Shaoran: no oíste a la señorita, deja de molestarla, o prefiere que te haga un orificio mas en la cabeza (apuntando con su arma la cabeza de Bergen)

Bergen: tranquilo Lee solo hablaba con la señorita

Shaoran: ella no desea hablarte, así que desaparece sino yo mismo me encargare de informarle al señor Geogino de que has estado molestando a su hija, y creo que no le agradara que una rata como tu le este acosando y mira que me encargare de que sepa todo con lujo y detalles, sal

Bergen: cuidado Lee, cuidado (abandonando la terraza)

Sakura: dios (sentándose)

Shaoran: te lastimo (guardando el arma detrás de la chaqueta)

Sakura: no (con los ojos aguado)

Shaoran: que pasa (acercándose a Sakura y sentándose)

Sakura: es un pesado (empezando a llorando) no me deja en paz

Shaoran: por que no le informa a tu padre (pasándole un pañuelo)

Sakura: para que me molesto en ir hablarle si no me pone atención

Shaoran: si le dice que pasa la oirá

Sakura: trate de decírselo y me dijo que deje de buscar la forma de llamar su atención, yo no quiero buscar su atención así (llorando)

Shaoran: no llores

Sakura: gracia (llorando)

Shaoran: ya no llore (tomando el pañuelo y secando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Sakura)

Sakura: no quiero estar aquí, no me gusta aparentar que tengo un padre y una madre normales, apenas me saludan, no sé por que me hicieron venir (llorando)

Shaoran: ellos tendrán su forma de demostrarles su afecto

Sakura. Sí como no (llorando)

Shaoran: no llores, (secando las lagrimas) nada de lagrimas, esos hermosos ojos verdes no puede estar llorando (Sakura se ríe) vez así esta mucho mejor

Sakura: que dices estoy horrible (mirando hacia al piso)

Shaoran: No, no lo esta mírame (levantándoles el rostro) ya no quiero verte llorar (acariciándole la cara a Sakura)

Sakura: es lo único que puedo hacer estando aquí, ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí

Shaoran: sabes que no debes salir, a su padre le molesto mucho lo ocurrido

Sakura: sola no puedo hacerlo, pero acompañada si y si pido salir me pondrán a ese para que me acompañe y para eso prefiero no salir

Shaoran miro a la mansión y luego la observo a ella sentarse en aquel banco, sabia que ella tendría razón ,permitirle a Bergen unos minutos a solas con ella seria entregársela en bandeja de plata ,aun siendo la hija del jefe correría peligro en aquélla manos sucias ,así que no lo pensó mucho y se ofreció a ser el quien lo sacara del aquel encierro, aunque fue lo primero que pensó cuándo ella llego a la mansión – No seré el niñero de nadie , pero era lo menos que podía hacer para disculparse después de todo, el fue quien la llevo donde su padre para luego recibir aquel encierro

Si desea yo puedo acompañarte

Enserio lo aria

Solo seria uno minutos

No importa, dijo ella muy emocionada

Donde quieres ir

Podemos ir a la fuente que esta cerca (riendo)

Caminaron por aquel Park, no era un lugar como el central Park, pero aquélla fuente de agua y árboles cerca disipaban cualquier problema incluso los de una joven como ella, eso creyó el - caminaba junto a ella, pero en el silenció

Sabia que no era el mas adecuado para hacerla sentir bien, después de todo el había sido un ogro desde que la recogió en aeropuerto, sin contar que la delato con su padre y que por eso fue encerrada y pegada. Pero por alguna razón no le gustaba verla así, así no la conoció ni la vio esos primero días en los cuales siempre chocaba con ella en alguna parte de la casa

Rió a recordar aquélla bolsa pegándole –Sakura lo vio y rió a verlo reír, ignoraba el porque pero verlo reía era graciosa, después de todo nunca lo había visto reír

Por que ríes

Por nada, contesto en forma chistosa, después de todo no le diría a ella que reía por aquel bolsazo, no le daría un motivo para que se burlará de el, se detuvo a verla detenida mirando la fuente, que por minutos había recorrido juntos – se acerco y observo con ella

si mi padre se entera que salí y se enojara igual o peor que ayer

Yo no le diré nada – Sakura sabia que era la mano de derecha de su padre y que Shaoran informaba todo lo movimiento de sus negocio y que de seguro hasta los de ella, aunque le molesto la idea de ella lo viera como el soplón entendió su miedo – aquel hombre a pesar de ser su padre la mataría al saber que desobedeció su orden

Quiere un helado

Sakura lo miro, se sorprendió a ver aquel hombre sostener aquel helado, se acerco y lo tomo luego de darle las gracias

No eres un ogro – dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco

Con que soy un ogro

Si, la verdad eres un ogro de los que existe en los cuentos de hadas - le contesto mientras comía aquel helado

Con que un ogro, ya no te invito mas (riendo)

No es cierto (riendo) no eres ogro solo eras al principio

Ya no abra helado (riendo)

No (riendo)

Vio como el se acercaba y se agachaba frente de ella para luego sentir aquélla mano en su mejilla. Sentirlo cerca la puso algo nerviosa, días atrás tenerlo cerca, incluso verlo de lejos le molestan, pero sentir aquélla manos en su mejilla la hacia haber lamento aquello sentimiento de tenerlo lejos, sonrió a ver aquélla ojos perderse en los suyos

Tenia chocolate en la mejilla – pudo oír mientras el se levanta y se sentaba en el banco lejos de ella.

Por que razón hizo eso ,fue lo que pensó ,puedo decírselo sin tener que tocarla ,pero sintió la necesidad de saber que siente tocar aquel rostro o ver aquello ojos verde en los suyos aunque fuese por unos minutos

Sakura comió su helado sin decir palabra y el sin pronunciar nada, - si quiere no podemos ir – le dijo ella mientras miraba aquélla fuente a centímetro de ellos

Ya desea irte

Si, - por alguna razón aquel silencio le molestaba

Pero entonces ver aquélla rosa frente a su rostro, al hicieron cambiar de parecer

De donde la sacaste – mirando a Shaoran, riendo

Es un secreto. No la quieres

Si – tomado aquélla rosa para luego percibir su aroma) gracia

De nada (riendo)

No eres americano, verdad (mirando a Shaoran)

Porque lo dices

Tienes un acento diferentes a los americanos, yo no tendré mucho aquí, pero se que tu no hablas como un americano

El acento siempre delata, soy ingles (riendo)

De que parte

Inglaterra

Inglaterra, es un bonito lugar

Así es

Y como llegaste de Inglaterra a trabajar con mi padre

Si ya terminaste te regresare a la casa – oyó en tono algo cortante y frió algo ya usar en oír en el. Sakura sabia que aquello de preguntarle cosa de aquel trabajo lo hicieron cambia la idea de haberla sacado, lo molesto la pregunta

Perdón no quise enojarte, ya no preguntare mas nada, pero no me lleva a la casa

Lo menos que el deseaba era llevarla allí, sabia que de aquélla mansión era la mas afectada con aquélla situación, y el no seria ni quería ser uno mas que le causaran mas daño

No supo que causo aquel cambio en el, que lo llevo a sentir aquel deseo de tenerla cerca, por algún motivo olvido aquélla regla de estar lejos de ella y se cerco, Sakura se sonrojo a verlo tan cerca de ella, pero ni fue aquel acercamiento lo que provoco que sus mejilla cambiaran de color, fue aquel roce de manos

Que mas quieres saber – le dijo Shaoran mientras tomabas aquélla delicada manos y luego la besaba

Puedo ver ese tatuaje (mirando en aquélla palma izquierda aquel pentagrama

Si claro

Rió a ver como aquélla manos recorría la palma de su mano, sabia que el inusual dibujo llamaba la atención de ella, pues siempre que el giraba el guía en el auto notaba aquéllas miradas por querer descubrir mas a fondo tal tatuaje

Parece tan real, le dijo mientras recorría aquélla mano

Lo es dijo (riendo)

Lo es, contesto algo sorprendida, como seria aquello real, los lunares son redondos, no con formar fue lo que pensó – no es posible que sea cierto

Lo puedes ver por tu propios ojos Adriana no te miento

Como sabe mi segundo nombre

Se muchas cosa aunque creas que no (levantando aquel rostro y acariciándolo

Eres extraño, pero simpático – rió mientras se levantaba y iniciaba otra caminata –

¡Vamos quiero seguir conociendo . Shaoran solo rió y se decidió a acompañarla después de todo ella tendría razón e pensar tal cosa de le

Llego aquel departamento y tiro aun lado aquella chaqueta negra, rió a sentarse y ver su manos, aquélla niña como el le decía comenzaba aparecerle una hermosa señorita, debió salir de aquel pensamiento a haber aquélla sombra negra observándolo.

Cosa que no le puso la mínima atención – que haces aquí dijo

Aquélla sombra que lo espiaba desde la esquina del aquel departamento salió a las luz. Ver aquel león negro de gran pelaje y tamaño no le asombro mucho, entonces sin poder tomar su arma y por lo menos levantarse, recibió el impacto de aquel peso del león sobre su cuerpo

Lions – dijo

Porque tengo que estar halla

Quítate ya no eres un cachorro (quitando de encima con gran dificultar aquel león) que haces aquí

Hay sombras aquí – respondió sentándose sobre el sofá

Lo se, pero que crees que haces aquí

Quise conocer la cuidad de los humanos

Lions no estamos en Lyon, créeme desde que ven un Lions negro suelto llamaran la zoológico y yo no me meteré con humanos por ti

Si me quedo con los ancianos los morderé

Hazlo así saldría de ello, que rayos haces aquí

Tu madre me envió, dice que tienes que volver, sin contar que le rey esta muy molesto

El rey, cuando no

Puedo quedarme

No

Porque

Flash Black

Entro aquel inmenso salón donde podía observar a los lados aquello soldados observándolo ,cosa que no le importo ,entonces se detuvo frente aquello 2 sillones y se hinco, donde rápidamente fue golpeado con aquélla vaina de un sable

Vio aquélla mujer levantarse mientras limpia sus labio, ella se acercaría pero aquel hombre detuvo sus deseosa de ver aquélla sangre que ahora corría de su boca. Se levanto y solo sonrió

Algo mas Majestad - dijo mientras tocaba su boca

Respéctame no somos iguales

Claro que no

Alteza dijo mientras se inclinaba

Hijo - dijo mientras se acercaba aquel príncipe y procuraba limpiar aquélla sangre

Por tu bien procura estar en el reino, lo menos que deseo es a mi hijo con esos, se hombre y toma responsabilidades

Las tengo, solo que al rey no les interesa conocerlas, el rey tienes mejores cosa que hacer que ver a sus propios hombres trabar como de debe, pero claro como este no trabaja para que ver lo que si lo hacen

Shaoran cierra la boca por que ganas no me falta de enseñarte a respectar

Basta dijo aquélla Reyna

Es tu hijo no uno de tus soldados

Déjalo madre para mi siempre fue el rey no mi padre

Con permiso excelencia – se inclino y salió

Debía presentarse frente aquel hombre como siempre debía de hacerlo y como siempre aquélla reuniones terminabas por colmar su paciencia, debió detenerse a petición de aquélla reina

Dejo correr aquélla mano por sus mejillas después de todos los cuidados y sentimientos de una madre curan más que cualquier medicamento o doctor

Mi príncipe -dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Madre por favor

Por que me haces esto tenia el corazón en la boca tenía días que no te veía que ni los soldados de tu padre nos informaban nada de ti, por que desapareces así de tu padre

Será porque odio tenerlos todo el tiempo sobre mi,

No digas eso mi niño

Madre una por las razón que piso este lugar es por ti, pero créeme si el continua hacia dejare de hacerlo

Porque eres así de frió con nosotros

Por que si me educaron, ah se te olvido que así debí aprender a pelear desde niño, que no se que es perderle el tiempo en tontería como lo sentimientos oh olvidas que no crecí con ustedes y que por eso verlos oh no a mis eso no me afecta, madre soy Clero un soldado no tu niñito pequeño que debes estar en las falda de su madre

No sabes cuanto lamenté dejarte crecer tan lejos de nosotros, eres un hombre frió y sin sentimiento

Le informa al rey que ya cumplir con su orden que aquí le traigo los detalle de su petición, pero como le interesabas mas humillarme ante soldados que oírme, que valla el y hablé con Felipe

Hablare con el, tu padre ha olvidado quieres, mira que pedirte ir frente a ese hombre en plena guerra. Eres su primogénito no un soldado

Por mi no pierdas tu tiempo, me importa lo que piense oh no el rey, con permiso madre tengo cosas que hacer (desapareció antes de que aquélla madre pudiera despedirse)

**En algún lugar de la cuidad **

**(10: 14 A.M.)**

Shaoran entra a una pequeña salón y se dirige hacia un grupo

Shaoran: ere un traidor (pegándoles a Chris, cayendo este al suelo)

Lisa: Michell no (ayudando a levantar a Christian)

Eythan: hey amigo que te pasa vienes con una furia

Shaoran: no es contigo no te metas (mirando a Eythan)

Eythan: que le pasa (mirando a 3 personas que ce acercan al grupo)

Lance: solo se que es por algo pasa con su hermana

Jonk: señor no piensa ayudar

Eythan: cuando sepa de qué se trata veré si ayudo

Apocas distancia de un acalorada conversación

Shaoran: que me pasa, quiere que te diga que me pasa te diré que me pasa

Christian: que te pasa (levantándose con la mano en los labios)

Eythan: vamos Shaoran cálmate (agarrando a Shaoran del brazo, riendo) tu ni lo mires (tratando de alejar a Shaoran de Christian)

Lisa: amor (acariciándole la cara a Chris)

Eythan: que hiciste

Christian: yo nada

Shaoran: nada y lo dice con ese descaro, Eythan suéltame (tratando de soltarse)

Lisa: Shaoran basta por favor es Christian,

Christian: esta así por Lis

(Shaoran se suelta y le pega, Christian tomo iniciativa y devolvió el golpe)

Lisa: Eythan, ustedes hagan algo (mirando a todo el grupo)

Dean: señor (mirando a Eythan)

Eythan: dejemos que se desahoguen

Shaoran: los primero traidores son los amigos verdad,

Lisa: que crecen que hacen (tratando de separarlos) Eythan ayúdame

Shaoran: eso es todo

Christian: tú me provocaste (sacudiendo la mano)

Shaoran: tú me provocaste

Christian: vamos Shaoran, Lisa no es una niña .rayo Shaoran (Sentándose) pegas duro

Eythan: ven solo tenia que darse uno puñetazo, ya paso todo a sus puesto

Ryan: lastima seria interesante ver una pela entre ellos (todo el grupo se separa)

Lisa: déjame buscar hielo amor y tu (dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shaoran)ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para decidir mi vida así que deja a !novio en paz (alejándose )

Shaoran: mas te vale que la respectes .por que si me entero que las lastimas o lo sales con algo o solo provocarle una lagrima te las veras conmigo porque sino. Procura que no te encuentre entendiste

Christian: si

Shaoran: bien (dándole la mano)

Eythan: se sienten mucho mejor verdad (con una sonrisa burlona en su cara)

Christian: quieres que me levante y te peque

Shaoran: yo te ayudo

Eythan: hora ya si son amigos (riendo)

(Lisa se acerca)

Lisa: deja ver amor (sentándose junto a Chris) mira que golpe tienes (colocándole una pequeña toalla con hielo en los labios)

Christian: Lis duele (colocándose la mano en los labios)

Lisa: porque ustedes los hombre resuelven todo a golpe (mirando a Shaoran y Christian)

Eythan: eso es hombría Lisa

John: espero que esta reunión sea para informarme algo (acercándose) Christian que te ocurrió, no me diga que anoche tuvieron problemas con los de Manchester y tu Shaoran (mirando hacia Shaoran) ese Bergen dando problemas

Christian: no señor

Eythan: Shaoran le pego (riendo)

John: Shaoran (mirando a Shaoran)

**(11:00AM)**

**Muelle de New York**

Shaoran: Lance encárgate de que eso llegue a la mansión,

Lance: si señor (subiendo aun jeep negro)

Shaoran: los demás encárguense de cubrir la salida, ya váyanse (dándole un ligero golpe a la puerta del jeep este enciende y se aleja rápidamente del lugar) los demás divídanse saben donde encontrarnos (cubriéndose detrás de unos vagones) Jonk trae mi carro

Jonk: si señor (alejándose)

Del otro lado del muelle

Calton: malditos policía (agachándose junto Bergen) Bergen ya tenemos que

Irnos aquel ya dio la señal de salir y estas ves si lo apoyo eso infelices ya están dando problema

Max: vienen mas patrulla

Calton: nos esta oyendo

Max: Bergen no esta oyendo

Bergen: esperen (apuntado hacia un vagón a la izquierda posición norte coordenada 12

(Nota; al frente lado norte, el 12 es la frente es coordenada militare)

Calton: que rayos hace los policía están detrás de aquello vagones esta

Bergen: se muy bien donde están esos

Max: a que diablo le apunta (ambos se acercan)

Bergen: quédense quietos

Calton: que rayos piensa hacer

Bergen, no perderé la oportunidad de salir del muy maldito de Lee

Henry: esta loco si la policía oye el maldito tiro vendrán hacia haga .yo no iré aprisionó por tu maldita culpa

Bergen: me traicionas y yo mismo me encargo de que desaparezcan, malditito quédate quito (mirando hacia el otro lado del muelle, riendo)

Henry: solo hazlo rápido

Bergen: vamos a ver que tan buena tengo la puntería

**(12:45AM)**

**Mansión Georgino **

**Entrada de la mansión**

Jonk: señor (agarrándolo del brazo)

Bergen: que diablos te pasa (levantándose del suelo)

Shaoran: crees que no vi cuando me disparaste (tratado de que Jonk y lance lo soltaran)

Bergen: esta loco

Shaoran: loco (soltándose y volviendo a repetir el golpe)

Henry: todos vimos que fueron los policías

Jonk: señor déjelo

Bergen: no sabe con quien te esta metiendo

Shaoran: es una amenaza

Bergen: si (tratando de que uno de sus golpes le peguen )

Henry: demuéstrale quien es que manda aquí Bergen

Lance: por que no se lo llevan

Pittchis: si

Calton: por que no cierran al boca

Bergen: que rayos te crees que eres

Shaoran: el que te enseñara a respectar

Bergen: me tienes alto (tratado de pégale a Shaoran)

Lance: dudo mucho que este le pueda pegar un solo golpe (riendo)

15 Minutos después

Dentro de la mansión, en la habitación de Shaoran

Shaoran: maldito invesil (quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándola la piso)

Pittchis: señor clámese

Shaoran: pittchis (mirando a Pittchis con una mirada de enojo) has lo que te ordene y déjame en paz

Pittchis: quiere que le busque un doctor

Shaoran: no (quitándose el T-shirt) has lo que te pedí y llámame cuando sepas algo

Pittchis: si señor (dirigiéndose hacia la puerta)

Shaoran: Pittchis (dirigiendo su mirada hacia pittchis)

Pittchis: si (deteniéndose)

Shaoran: discúlpeme

Pittchis: no se preocupe (riendo) entiendo su enojo

Ah otra cosa que mi madre no le sepa y no me veas así, porque eres quien le informas mis cosas aquí – le dijo este mientras lo observa por el espejo

Señor

Pittchis sabemos que es así, porque los soldados de mi padre nos son

Iré por lo que me ordeno (apenas dijo aquélla pues el tenia toda las razón se acerco a la puerta y saliendo)

Shaoran: bien (mirando aquel golpe) rayos, maldito invesil

(Sin aviso alguno la puerta es abierta dando el paso alguien a la habitación)

Shaoran. Que crees que hace

Sakura: supe lo que pasos (acercándose a Shaoran) dios mírate

Shaoran: no es nada grave (tomando de uno de los cajos un t-shirt)

Sakura: nada a eso le llama nada, déjame ayudarte

Shaoran veía como ella se acomodaba en uno de la silla de la habitación con la rapidez de poder tomas gasa y algodón, veía en su cara esa preocupación y eso lo alegraba por que? no lo sabia pero la idea de ver Como ella se apresuraba a poder ayudarlo de la daba esa sensación de alivio o paz. Deseo se sentar junto a ella y desmostar que era un hombre que no solo sabia conocía de arma o pelas ,que era uno capaz de mostrarle a una mujer que ese hombre rudo y misterioso habían sentimientos unos que creyó no sentir pero que por alguna razón ella los había hecho despertar.

Talvez era el deseo de besarla o la sensación de tomarla un sus brazo lo que le hizo sentarse junto a ella , que pensaría ella si supiera que en sus pensamiento corre la idea de besarla ,pero se limitaba a penar eso y solo veía como ella tan delicadamente curaba su herida ,entonces sintió esa molestia lo cual lo hizo pensar, talvez fue el dolor de la herida hacer tocado o es esa que siente cuando sabes que no todo en la vida es sentir esos sentimiento de alegría y afecto , que en la vida existe esa espina que te hace volver a la realidad de la vida y que por mas que se desee no sentirlo debe hacerlo ,es como subir por un momento a ese lugar que todo es perfecto y luego sin motivo alguno caer estrellado contra al pavimento y despierta de dolor y ver que todo solo fue un momento de debilidad así lo sentía el .

Pensar todo esto ero solo un locura nada de eso pensamiento o deseos no debían ser no porque el no quisiera, sino por que el sabia que todo esto solo lo llevaría a cometer un error uno lo cual lo haría perder el control de todo.

Ella a lo muy lejos de saber de eso pensamiento se había tomado la liberta de poder curar la herida de aquel hombre que se había comportado tan amable los ultimo días, para ella era como una forma de pagar como se había comportado con el aquel día en que ella se había tomado la molestia de perseguirlo para poder disculparse y que por el mismo el , la había chocado. Talvez así creyó verlo ella, pero sabia que en el fondo de su corazón lo que en verdad la llevaba a estar con el, era otro sentimiento uno muy diferente al de una amiga preocupada. Talvez el no se daba cuenta de que ella buscaba mas que un regaño por haber entrado allí, pero talvez el no la veía así, por lo menos así creía ella. Talvez el no la veía como una mujer sino como una niña, una que por ser hija del jefe debía respectar y cuidar .como le demostraría lo contrario, que ella podría ser mas que un amiga, una sonrisa se escapo de aquello pensamiento, el la miro y talvez pensó que ella se ría de haberlo lastimando por eso procuró volver ha esconderla. porque estaría pensando todo eso, porque en sus pensamiento rodaban tantas cosa que ella aun no tenia clara, sabia que no debía estar ahí nisiquiera entrar a ese lugar, solo sabia que sentía inquieta o talvez preocupada y no comprendía el porque

Oye (mirando como algodón con alcohol limpiaba su herida) duele

Lo siento (riendo)

Pues no parece

Que te paso (deshaciéndose del algodón sucio y tomando otro limpio) o mejor dicho por que Bergen te disparo

Quien te dijo eso (mirando a Sakura) fue pittchis verdad

Eso no importa (tomando gasa del botiquín y vendas para cubrir por completo la herida que con todo cariño había curada) listo

Gracias (girando para queda frente a Sakura y acariciándole la cara) quieta esa cara no es para tanto

Que fácil lo dices (girando la cara para evita la mirada de Shaoran) no vez lo que te hizo

Oye no vale la pena que le pongas importancia a ese invesil (Sakura lo mira) perdón (levándose y caminando hacia el gabetero)

Una sonrisa se escapo de los labios de Sakura no porque el haya dicho invesil ya había oído palabras mas ofensiva que esa pero nunca había visto un hombre semi desnudo

Y solo verlo se ruborizaba

Shaoran: de que te ríes (tomado nueva nuevamente un t-shirt que había en uno de los cajones de un gabetero y caminando hacia el al lado de ella)

Sakura: tienes tatuaje (aun con la cara mas sonrojada que una lata de pintura rojas , solo con oír su voz le provocaba a su corazón sonar tambores en vez de latidos y ver lo aceleraba mas esos tambores. era algo que nunca había sentido, se levanto para poder calmar eso nervios o por lo menos los tambores que sentía

Shaoran: ah (riendo) este (señalando su hombro derecho una media luna negra) si te digo que tampoco es un tatuaje

Sakura: en serio es otro lunar (El rió al oír aquélla palabra) si que es extraño

Apenas le salía la voz como había dicho que nunca había visto un lunar así, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre así frente de ella, que más faltaba para ponerse mas nerviosa. lo tenia al cerca y semi desnudo no es que eso fuera algo grabe pero siendo de el todo la ponía nerviosa y cuando creyó que eso era todo el se acerco ,esto ya completaba todo ,para caer al suelo sin saber aun el porque

Shaoran: el de la espalda si es una tatuaje – riendo

- el león, dijo algo avergonzada, riendo

Shaoran: dilo

Sakura: que (dirigiendo su mirando otro lado de la habitación tenia que evitar a como diera lugar esos ojos

Shaoran: que no creíste que yo tuviera un tatuaje (dirigiendo los ojos de Sakura a su cara)

Sakura: todo tiene algo que ocultar (tratando de evadir esa mirada que ya la estaban poniendo más que nerviosa)

Shaoran: eso dicen

Sakura: en verdad lo de tu pecho es un lunar

Shaoran: al igual que el de mi palma de mano (Sakura estaba tan nerviosa del asunto que no se había percatado de lo cerca que se encontraba a el, ambos podían respirar el mismo aire)

Sakura: si tiene razón (riendo ya no sabia que hacer, sus ojos se podían reflejar en los de el, ella podía seguir así y no le molestaría, sentirlo cerca aunque solo fuera por pocas distancia

Shaoran: me gustaría saber que piensa que evades mis ojos (como le diría ella que solo verlo así o tenerlo cerca le estaría provocando tantos pensamientos locos y latidos con tan rápida aceleración.

Y sin ella poder impedirlo sintió como aquellos brazo se deslizaban por su cintura, talvez su deber era haber evitado aquello brazo en su cuerpo y decirle que no era correcto, talvez debió abandonar esa habitación pero no, solo se preocupo de que eso brazo buscaran como entrelazar ambos cuerpo

Sakura: no pienso nada (apenas pudo decir esa palabras, su voz parecía desaparecer o así lo creía ellas)

Shaoran: dejas los nervios no muerdo

Sakura: lo se (rió, sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse)

Shaoran: porque no me miran a los ojos, no confías en mí

Sakura: si (ella lo miro y el correspondió la mirada en ese momento ambos descubrieron que pasaba algo que mas pura atracción física. talvez el sentía lo mismo que ella y eso la alegraba, el descubrió que entre sus brazo tenia una hermosa mujer y no una niña. Ambos quisieron decir tanta cosas pero talvez romper ese silencio los alejaría, solo se apreciaban sin decir palabra, ella solo podía sonreírle, el mirar como sus ojos se perdían en aquellos ojos verdes)

Shaoran: me alegra mucho saber que te preocupa por mi (mientras sus manos se deslizaban delicadamente en la espalda de Sakura) eso me demuestra que me quieres, tengo razón verdad

Sakura: si (esquivando ya aquellos ojos que la ponían nerviosa, le agradable la idea de saber que el la quisiera, pero a la vez solo la idea de que la tocara la atemorizaba un poco era algo que no conocía ni sentía y que ahora experimentaba)

Shaoran: me alegra oír eso de tus labios (acariciando los labios de Sakura)

Sakura: no ira a ver a un doctor

Shaoran: para que, ya vi uno (un beso se escapo de aquel encuentro tan cercano, talvez ella nunca había sentido los labios de alguien en sobre los suyos pero es no la asustaba, solo le importaba aprovechar en momento saber corresponder eso beso tan cálidos pero intensos, el demostraría que sabría mostrarle mas que la cuidad, talvez ese beso lo haría sentir culpable después pero ahora eso no le importaba ambos

Pero el sonido de una bocina de auto rompió aquel momento.

Sakura: es mi padre (mirando hacia la ventana)

Shaoran: no, el (girando el rostro de ella hacia el) esta en es asuntos de negocio (susurrando)

Sakura: si tu lo dices (riendo)

Shaoran: por que te ríes (acariciándole la cara a Sakura)

Sakura: por nada, Shaoran

Shaoran: si

Sakura: quiero que te cuides, Bergen y sus hombres no son de fiar, yo no quiero que te lastimen

Shaoran: se cuidarme eso no lo dudes (tomándole de las manos)

Como siempre los hombres con su orgullo podrían necesitar ayuda pero no prefieren que le arranque el brazo ante de pedir ayuda y mas si es a frente a la mujer que quieren sorprender

Sakura: no sea orgulloso (eureka justo al clavo)

Shaoran: no lo soy

Sakura: si lo eres (riendo)

Shaoran: talvez un poco (furtivos besos aparecían en aquella conversación, talvez debió haber un momento en donde todo eso debió terminar. ese encuentro, no debió haber ocurrido pensó el cuando toco aquello labio por primera vez, ya en el segundo encuentro era algo imposible de evitar y que por mas que quisiera alejarla de su mente y cuerpo el deseo termina por hacer que aquello ocurriera, era mucho mejor dejar que las cosa fluyeran

son deseo que por mas que se deseen control siempre terminan por ganar)

Six Avenue (8:58 P.m.)

(BAR D´Clomex).

Jeff: te fijaste que te siguen (ambos miran atrás Shaoran pudo distinguir a 2 de los hombres de Bergen

Shaoran: los se (mientras saciaba su sed con una cerveza) lo hace desde que salí de la mansión)

Jeff: no me digas que el señor Georgino ya desconfía de ti (terminado por beber lo que quedaba de una botella de cerveza)

Shaoran: el no pero Bergen si (girando hacia la esquina donde se encontraba sus guarda espalda y saludando)

Christian: nos contó lo ocurrido en el muelle

Shaoran: nada que no se resuelva con do tiros

(Ya había terminado su cerveza lo que ameritaba tomar otra pero ante debía dar a conocer quien es quien manda, se levanto de la silla que ocupaba en la barra, no sin antes ordenar otra cerveza luego de aquello se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la esquina del lugar, tomo un silla y se sentó frente dos hombrees que parecían estar algo sorprendido de su cercanía Shaoran se limito a decir palabra ambos hombre se miraron. Talvez ello creyeron que seria invitado a una cerveza pero ello mismo y Shaoran sabia que no seria hacia. Shaoran sin llamar la atención tomo su arma de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta retiro el seguro y la coloco en la parte de frente de su pantalón

Shaoran: preguntare solo 1 vez, que rayos hace aquí

Calton: no se pueda tomar cerveza en un lugar como este

Redil: acaso es no se puede venir aquí

Shaoran sin decir nada tomo su arma y la coloco debajo de la mesa

Shaoran: no lo preguntare otra vez que hacia persiguiéndome

Calton: nadie te perseguía acaso lo del muelle te afecto,

Este rió de lo que creyó fue su mejor chiste ,pero su amigo no creyó oportuno su comentario, talvez este no se había tomado la molestia de fijarse de que Shaoran ya no traía su arma en el pantalón , pero Redil si y le advirtió a su compañero de la movida del arma con ojos era como cuidado trae el arma en la manos, Shaoran volvió a preguntar porque lo seguían, esto se miraron, una de las cosa que había aprendido en los meses en que Shaoran tenia trabajando para el señor Georgino era que no poseía mucha paciencia y que cuando habla lo hacia en serio . Ellos ya habían presenciado varios interrogatorios el los cuales este era el que se encargaba de las preguntas era muy bueno para logras sacar información y no precisamente con la palabra por favor tenia las mejore técnica para aterrorizar a la peor rata que se le cruzara en el camino.

Shaoran: porque no llama a Bergen y les dicen que si quiera saber que hago cuando salgo en muy maldito tiempo libre que venga el y lo averigüé y que no los mande a ustedes porque si vuelvo a verlo cerca de di no dudare y descargare mi cargador sobre ustedes .ahora levántese y salgan antes de que tome la palabra de matarlos aquí mismo

Sin decir nada se levantaron y abandonaron aquel bar, Shaoran hablaba enserio y no era buena idea comprobarlo. Aquel amigo de la barra se acerco y se sentó sabia que su amigo no poseía el sentido del buen humor pero sabia que le disfrutaba hacer este tipo de cosa, Shaoran lo miro

Shaoran: porque no hace lo que te pedí

Jeff: cálmate quiere

**2: 31A.M.**

Mansión Georgino

Shaoran había llegado a la mansión era uno de los pocos hombre que trabajaba con el señor Georgino y que tenia el privilegió de poder andar en la casa como uno mas de ella. y aunque mucho envidiaba poder tener ese privilegió a el no le agrada la idea de tener que dormir allí .pero según el señor Georgino necesitaba a su mejor hombre cerca por si ofrecía que este lo ayudara por eso le ordeno a este que se quedar siempre en la casa. un narco nunca duerme en paz y que mejor que tener a su mejor hombre cerca para que le velara el sueño

Era muy tarde y a pesar de tener un poco de copas en la cabeza el sueño no era su preocupación, era primera vez que perdía un poco de compostura con la bebida siempre supo manejarse en cuestión de tomar pero hoy no fue así, tomo hasta donde creyó poder, apenas había logrado llegar a casa sentía mareado y desorientado, decidió sentarse en uno de los sofá de la sala tenia mucho que pensar y no era precisamente lo ocurrido con Bergen en el muelle o de Calton y Redil en el bar, no era algo mas complejo Sakura era su pensamiento una sonrisa escapo de aquel pensamiento pensó en lo ocurrido aquélla misma tarde en su recamara talvez decidió tomar para ayudar a su pensamiento aclara a cerca de aquellos besos ,sabia que había cometido un grabe error uno que debía aclarar ante de que esto le trajeara problemas su carrera peligraba si el señor Georgino se enterara de aquello tendría serio problemas . una de las cosa que se les había advertido el señor Georgino era que ni se atreviesen a mirar a su hija ,porque el que lo hiciere lo iba a pagar con su vida sin contar que pasaría con el señor John era mejor evitar perder su puesto debía resolver esto como la hace con todo aquello que trae problema ,así que pensó en olvidar ese desliz y aclararle las cosa a ella - Eso que paso fue solo un momento, que el es hombre y como tal siente necesidades y que por eso aprovecho aquel momento . Ya tenia que pensaba hacer y podía sentirse tranquilo y continua con su trabajo, como solía hacerlo ante de que cometiera se grabe error

Supuse que seria tu, oyó de una dulce y suave voz

Ella aparecer lo esperaba, el se sorprendió a verla eran las 2:31 de la mañana que aria despierta, bueno supuso que lo esperaba a el, sin decir palabra ella se acerco y se sentó junto a el con una sonrisa, debió ser el momento en que el debió decirle todo lo que había pensado, pero no. Solo se limito acariciar aquel hermosa rostro, el no lo quería admitir pero ella era su debilidad nunca se creyó tener una pero había descubrió que solo verla lo derribaba

Sakura: creí que estaba en algún asunto de mi padre como el no esta

Shaoran: no siempre debo andar con el

Sakura: estaba con una de sus amigas verdad, mejor no me digas

Shaoran debía sacar fuerzas para decirle que lo de la tarde no debió ni siquiera pasar. Pero no podía y prefiero volver tocar aquellos labios, eso que lo habían trastornado toda la tarde y por lo cual había tomado

Sakura: creí que te habías arrepentido (sorpresa ella había pensado justo lo que el trataba de decirle

Shaoran: por que pensaste eso (Shaoran pensó que tonto eres esta era tu oportunidad para echar atrás las cosa, pero como el deseo puede mas que el deber, este volvió a besarla y aquel beso le confirmo que no estaba arrepentido

Sakura: no lo estaba (dijo ella con una sonrisa de alegría

Shaoran: no

Sakura: estaba tomado verdad

Shaoran: algo

Sakura: solo oh acompañado

Shaoran rió a aquélla pregunta alguien le interesaba saber donde o con quien había estado, había tenido mujeres como todo hombre, pero como ella nunca .Sakura era mas dulce y inocente muy diferenta a las mujeres que ya habían sido mas que amigas. Talvez era una de las razones por las cuales le interesaba seguir con esa relación. Talvez ella le daría algo más que un rato en la cama

Shaoran: con un amigo, te pone muy bonita celosa la sabia

Sakura: no lo estoy (quiso mentirle por eso giro su vista a un lado sentía celos pero porque si apenas lo de las tarde lleva horas de haber ocurrido y el aun no le hablaba de nada serio, pero lo molestaba la idea de saber que el haya estado con otra, este le giro el rostro para ver aquello ojos verdes, ella quería oír que significaba para el aquello besos y pudo oírlo.

Shaoran: lo que paso en la tarde no fue por haber tomado nada, viste que estaba sobrio. Y que ahora este algo tomado no quiere decir que yo no vaya a recordar nada mañana, se muy bien que paso hoy, y se muy bien que eres mucho menor que yo

Sakura quiso decirle que ella era lo suficientemente adulta para el, pero este cubrió su labios ante de que pudiera decir alguna palabras

Shaoran: pero se muy bien que eres una hermosa mujer y si es de perder la cabeza por tocarte lo haré, se que ambos sentimos algo mas que simple amistad yo no lo puedo evitar. Tenerte cerca y no poder besar eso labios (acariciando los labio de Sakura) trate de hacerlo te digo que pensé mucho lo ocurrido creí que podría separar ese problema, pero no pude y cedí y aquí me tienes a tus pies dispuesto a enfrentar a tu padre aunque eso me cueste mas que la vida, pero mientras eso pase yo tratare de ofrecerte lo que siento, Que es mi corazón (tomando las manos de Sakura y besándola)

Shaoran sabia que esto no era lo correcto pero sus sentimientos eran mas fuerte que cualquier cosa que el conociera, Sakura se alegraba a oír que ese hombre le confesara lo sentía

Sakura: yo se que es así (ella no podía creer aun que le pasara esto, era la primera vez que sentía que era un beso, que era estar en los brazo de un hombre, no le importaba que cosa hacia el para ganarse la vida, lo que le importaba era saber que la quisiera como ella lo como lo quiere, el podía ser mayor que ella, podían de ser mundo diferente

Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era que ambos sentían los mismo y que harían lo que fuera para que funcionara, Shaoran seño aquella confesión con un beso. Uno que te corre por todo el cuerpo y tu solo puede perder la fuerza de los pies a sentirlo

Shaoran: porque te pones nerviosa cuando te besos

Sakura: no me pongo nerviosa

Ellas sabia que el tenia razón, pero no podía evitarlo eran sus primeros besos, sentir como el la besa como esos labios se adueñaban de los suyo, como aquellas manos corrían sus cuerpo, el sabia el porque, ella era una joven señorita de familia que desconocía el mundo del amor pero que ahora aprendería a conocerlo y que el que estaba dispuesto a mostrar.

Shaoran: segura que no (Besándola nuevamente)

Sakura: Shaoran (riendo)

Shaoran: que podré hacer para que pierdas eso nervios

Sakura no se

Shaoran: ya se que puedo hacer

El le susurró al oído ,si solo besarla la ponía nerviosa que seria sentirlo así de cerca, aunque en la tarde lo había sentido igual cerca pero eran emociones que no se olvidan, el la beso con los fuertes deseo y ellas cedía aquello besos que la perdían por completo

Sakura: no puedes estar quito un segundo (riendo

Shaoran: no contigo

Sakura: será así con tus otras novia o solo conmigo (quería confirma si en verdad ella era la única, que lo amara no quiere decir que no deba cuestionarlo

Shaoran: eres la única mujer que me gusta, un santo no he sido porque te mentiría al decirte que has sido la única mujer que he tocado, pero no es así, yo nunca tuve una relación estable, pero eso quiere decir que lo tuyo yo no le tome enserio, si conformaremos una relación seria lo mas estable posible por que siento que puedo llevarla y porque se que tu sabrás soportarme.

Solo quiero que me tengas confianza como yo la tendré contigo. que dices acepta a este hombre rebelde pero que te quiere

Sakura: no eres ningún rebelde (descubriendo un poco aquello ojos verdes de aquella cabellera) si te acepto

(Los días había pasado y los negocios del señor Georgino iba como el quería, eran poco los problemas que este tenia con sus demás enemigos ya que sus hombres lo daban a respectar, pocos eran quienes se atrevían desobedecer su ordenes o se atrevía hacer negocio en aquello limite de la cuidad sin el conocimiento y autorización del mismo, y aquellos que lo retaban eran visitados por sus hombres y no precisamente a conversar sobre las bolsa de valores)

**(3:00 P.M)**

**Jepeta Land Crusse**

Señora Lantte junto a su hija se desmontaba de dicho auto, eran pocas las veces que se podría ver a madre e hija juntos sin contar al señor Georgino

- que suban eso paquetas (se dirigía las sirvientas que acaban de salir de la casa) Sakura (mirando a su hija que aún no se desmontaba) necesito que busque el numero de tu abuela, me tienes cansada con que la llame hay que ver que es lo que quiere (tomando de a dentro su cartera)

Sakura. Si mamá (desmontándose) ya te oí me lo dijiste cientos de veces en el camino (en ese instaste su celular había caído al suelo)

Ángela: pero niña mira tu celular (viendo el celular de Sakura en el suelo) por atención con tus cosas, que descuidada eres, rita (mirando a una de las servidumbre de la casa) que haces que no termina de entra esa bolsa

Rita: esta es la última señora (tomando el último bolso y dirigiéndose a la casa)

Sakura: mamá no tienes que gritarle no vez que ella solo puede con 2, no es un burro de carga

Ángela: Sakura no me digas como tengo que tratar a las sirvientas yo soy la señora de la casa no tu (entrando a la casa)

Sakura sabia de la mal forma que tenia su madre al tratar con las personas de conserjería de la casa, para ella solo eran cosa mas que debían servirle sin importas que este fueran seres humanos, había decido levantar su celular de suelo

Sakura: genial Sakura (mirando su celular destruido)

En ese ínstate alguien el tomo por el brazo y la jalo hacia aun lado

Sakura: Shaoran (riendo algo sorprendida a ver a Shaoran, este siempre solía aparecer de los lugares que ella menos lo esperaba y darles ciertas sorpresas) me asustaste (abrazándolo)

Shaoran: que tan lejos estabas que no estabas atento a mi (acariciándole los labios y luego besándola)

Sakura: pues no te vi no pensé que me saldrías de la nada (decía ella mientras reía y deslizabas sus manos por el cuello de Shaoran)

Shaoran: se puede saber donde esta la señorita en todo el día

Sakura: yo (correspondiendo los beso de Shaoran)

Shaoran: si tu (mientras robaba un beso mas de aquellos labios, eran las pocas veces que ambos tenia la oportunidad de verse en la casa y cuando lo hacían lo aprovechaban para darse aquello beso que alteraban su corazón

Sakura: amor puede salir alguien y vernos (mirado hacia la puerta o los lados, ambos había acordado cubrir aquella relación, Shaoran sabia que no era apropiada que los vieran juntos pero siempre buscaba esas formas de que ambos tuvieran esos momentos como esos

Shaoran: me responde y te suelto

Sakura: prefiero no hacerlo (respondía ella con un gesto de malicia, le gusta sentirse cerca del el la hacia sentir segura y amada y que mejor formas de sentirlo que en aquello fuertes brazos) no seas celoso (le contesto esta susurrándole la oído a), salí a acompañar a mi mamá a west New york

Shaoran: west New York

Sakura: sip (riendo) ya me puedo ir

Shaoran. No (besando a Sakura, el no sabia que era pero había algo que le gusta de Sakura, besar eso labios se había convertido en su debilidad) te llame (susurrándole la oído a Sakura) pero no me contéstate

Sakura: si lo se, pero no te enoje, no se que tiene (soltándose de aquellos brazos y mirando aquel celular en sus mano) hace días que tienes como una ruido y a veces no puedo contestar, es como si tuviera una interferencia

Shaoran: una interferencia

Sakura: si y para rematar se me cayo y ya no enciende

Shaoran: dámelo

Sakura: para que (mientras le pasaba su celular)

Shaoran: te voy a regalar otro y te pasara la memoria al que te regalare

Sakura: enserio (riendo)

Shaoran: claro

Sakura: te lo voy agradecer muchos de esos numero ya no están en mi agenda solo en la memoria de mi celular (riendo) muchas gracias (besando a Shaoran ya a había perdido un poco esa vergüenza a Shaoran al besarlo, claro eso no quería decir que sintiera mariposa en su estomago cuando el la besaba)

No era que Sakura no podía comprar otro celular pues si podía pero varios números de sus amigas están ahí y no los tenía en su agenda así que esa noticia le alegro mucho

Shaoran: no es nada, anda ve y descansa, debes estar cansada

Sakura: si (riendo) mi mamá no dejaba de ir para allá en la tienda, pero quiero estar otro ratito contigo (volviendo abrazar a Shaoran)

Shaoran: te estoy mala acostumbrado (abrazado Sakura)

Sakura: si (riendo)

**Minutos más tarde en Hudson**

**Departamento **

Shaoran tenia un mala forma a darse a respectar y este estaba muy molesto por lo que había descubierto en aquella tarde, había llegado aquel y no fue precisamente a saludar

Shaoran: muy interesante (cerrando la puerta o mejor dicho azotándola con gran fuerza que todo aquel que se encontraba ahí fue testigo de aquel mal humor todo ahí conocían como era enojado, así que procuraron volver a su trabajo para ni sin nisiquiera ganarse una regaño) debieron decírmelo yo también estoy en esto (acercándose a un lado de aquel departamento)

Eythan: hey Shaoran cálmate (dirigiendo su mira a Shaoran pues se encontraba sentado en un sofá) y para la próxima toca antes de entrar

Mientras un de los que se encontraba sentado en la mesa, había toma el celular y lo comenzó a examinándolo

Shaoran: quien fue (mirando a todos)

Christian: ah un micrófono (había abierto el celular aunque no fue muy difícil pues estaba abierto debió a la caída que había recibido)

Todos mira aun lado pues Shaoran esta muy enojado y lo conocía sus temperamento.

Shaoran: pittchis (mirando aun lado a pittchis que se encontraba en una esquina como una computadora portátil)

Pittchis: si señor (temiendo lo pero para el)

Christian: vamos Shaoran pittchis solo cumplía ordenes del jefe

Jefferson: Chris tienes razón (riendo)

Eythan: Pittchis, Shaoran siempre detecta tus micrófonos

Pittchis: es mi jefe conoce mis mañas (riendo)

Shaoran: ya se me hacia raro, que no hubiera hecho nada (sentándose)

Christian: toma pittchis (lanzándole el celular)

Pittchis: oiga señor y la memoria (mirando el celular y riendo, Shaoran lo miro y entendió que era mejor no hacerlo enoja más)

**10 minutos Después**

Christian: lo que me pregunto es por que te molesta que la vigilen

Shaoran: ella no esta en los negocios de su padre, echándose el cabello hacia atrás)

Eythan: si como no, vamos Shaoran es la hija de uno de los narcotraficante mas rico y impórtate, debe todo los movimiento de esa casa . Donde vive es que su padre se reúne con sus socios y hacen sus operaciones

En ese instarte para suerte de Eythan Lisa acaba de entra, si Shaoran seguí escuchan como Eythan hablaba de Sakura era capaz de matarlo

Lisa: adivine quien no es hija de (en ese momento se detuvo al ver a su hermano) Shaoran (riendo) hola

Shaoran: tú y cierta persona (mirando a Christian) tienen una conversación pendiente conmigo

Christian: cuando tu no estés de ese humor (sentándose en un silla cercana a Shaoran)

Lisa: clámese chicos, parecen que no se conocieran (acercándose a Shaoran y abrazándolo)

Shaoran: en cuestiones tuyas (acariciándole la mano lisa) no conozco a nadie

Eythan: uhh Chris cuídate (riendo)

Lisa: Eythan no nos ayudes (alejándose de Shaoran y acercándose a Christian y sentándose en sus piernas, sabia que eso molestaría a su hermano porque este aun no la veía novia del Chris)

Christian: con un amigo como tu (abrazando a lisa por su cintura) no necesito enemigos

Shaoran se levanta del sofá se acerco a lisa y la sentó un una silla cercana a le

Shaoran: así esta mejor (dirigiéndose a un sofá y sentándose)

Lisa: Shaoran

Shaoran: se compartan frente de mi, aun no hablamos de eso amores

Christian: las hermanas se comparten

Shaoran: tú cállate

Jeff: porque no dejas eso para después, lisa que era lo que nos ibas a decir

Lisa: adivines quien no es hija del señor Georgino (riendo)

Shaoran: de que hablas (mirando a su hermana con algo de asombro, pues ya sabia lo que ella iba a decir) estas segura de lo que vas a decir

Lisa: hermanito me ofendes, no es su hija (sentando al lado de Chris)

Eythan: vaya que sorpresa (riendo)

Lisa: yo misma me sorprendí

Shaoran: explícame algo lis cuando hiciste esa prueba

Lisa: recuerda el día que la chocaste, bueno ese día

El día que Shaoran choco a Sakura tubo que llamar a su hermana pues Sakura se había desmayado y no podía llevarla aun hospital le harían preguntas que no iba pode responder así que no tuvo mas remedia que acudir a su hermas auque esta seria lo mismo que ir aun hospital, lisa no son de esa mujeres que dejan perder un oportunidad para poder realizar su trabajo, hacia que ese día aprovecho y tomo una pequeña prueba de sangre, con cual intensión no lo supo pero su curiosidad le había dado resultado

Jeff: la chocaste (mirando a Shaoran)

Shaoran: bueno no la choque, espera por que tengo que date explicaciones

Christian: mucho duraste sin chocar (riendo)

En ese instante entra Johnson

Lisa: hola jefe (riendo)

John: que tienen de nuevo

Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada era la hora que Shaoran llegaba a la mansión de Georgino pues tenía cosas que hacer antes de llegar a la mansión

Biblioteca

Shaoran: este no es mi día (acercándose a un mueble y tirándose en el, estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza)

Sakura: para ser las 2.30 (mirando un reloj que había sobre la chimenea) de la mañana es algo temprano para decirlo

Shaoran: Adriana (el no se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura que acaba de entra de tras de el, así que se sorprendió a verla para ahí, encendiendo una lámpara que había en la mesa de la lado del sofá y la miro estaba envuelta en una manta para cubrirse del frió de la madrugada)

Sakura: hola (riendo) o mejor dicho buenos días (sentándose al lado de Shaoran)

Shaoran: que hace levantada a esta hora

Sakura: vi cuando saliste y como no llegabas no podía dormir pensado si estaba, bueno en algo peligroso

Shaoran: estabas preocupada por mi (acariciando la cara Sakura)

Sakura: si (respondió ellas algo avergonzada)

Shaoran: ven (tomándole la mano Sakura y acercándole a el, ella se recostó de el mientras le acariciaba la espalda) no te preocupe llegue sin un solo rasguño (besando su frente)

Sakura: Shaoran (riendo y sentándose)

Shaoran: si

Sakura: tu arma (había abrazado a Shaoran y había sentido su arma atrás)

Shaoran: perdón (sacando el arma de atrás, la cual la cubría con la chaqueta, la coloco a un distancia prudente de ambos, Sakura le había dicho que no le agrada ver aquella arma y mucho menos tenerla secar. Por eso Shaoran siempre tenia pendiente no pórtalo en algún lugar que ella la viera, pero era algo que a veces no se podía, Shaoran debía portal siempre esa arma aunque a ella le molestara)

Sakura: no me gusta tener eso cerca de mi (volviendo a recostarse de Shaoran)

Shaoran: lo siento se me olvido quitármela cuando estoy contigo, se que te pones nerviosa (Levanto la cara de Sakura y besándola)

Sakura: donde estabas, no mejor no me digas no quiero saberlo

Shaoran: All

Sakura: no me gusta lo que haces con mi padre (sentándose, sabia que estaba mal lo que le hacia y también sabia que era peligroso)

Shaoran: lo se (tomándole la mano a Sakura) pero entiéndeme

Sakura: si ya se es tu trabajo (mirando a Shaoran)

Shaoran: no cabe mas nadie de bajo de esa manta (susurrándole la oído Sakura)

Sakura: Michell (riendo)

Shaoran: que (besándole el cuello mientras desliaba su manos por debajo de aquella manta)

Sakura: vaya (levantándose) es tarde

Shaoran: si lo es (riendo, sabia notar en Sakura aquello nervios cuando el la tocaba o besaba, mientras se hechaba el cabello hacia atrás)

Sakura: que ves (cubriéndose con la manta mientras reía por la forma como Shaoran la había tocado, pues era primera vez que el hacia algo así)

Shaoran. Lo bonita que es mi novia y lo tímida que es

Sakura: yo

Shaoran: si tu (levantándose y acercándose Sakura y abrazándola por la cintura)

Sakura: Michell no me mires así (riendo)

Shaoran: te molesta (acariciándole la espalda y dándole pequeños beso tierno)

Sakura: no

Shaoran: sabes es enserio lo de la manta

Sakura: que

Shaoran: si no hay lugar para mi (besando a Sakura)

Sakura: es tarde y debes estar cansado, así que hasta mañana (besándola a Shaoran y lográndose librase de el) adiós (riendo y saliendo)

Shaoran: adiós (volviéndose a sentar en aquel sofá con una sonrisa de picardía)

**////////////////////////////En la mañana///////////////////////////**

**8:15 P.M**

**En la habitación de Sakura**

Sakura: que (oliendo una rosa)

Rita: no se haga señorita (riendo mientras colocaba la colcha a la cama) sabe de que le hablo (riendo) no soy ciega, se que usted y el que anda con su padre, como es que se llama (mirando a Sakura)

Sakura: Shaoran

Rita: ve como supo que era del que esta hablando, cuántos hombres trabajan para su padre y usted lo mencione al el (riendo)

Sakura: rita que (riendo)

Rita: no sea mala, son algo verdad

Sakura: que (riendo)

Rita: lo son

Sakura: pero no lo puede saber más nadie

Rita: no se preocupe usted sabe que puede confiar en mi

Sakura: si yo lo se

Rita: pero si su padre se entera, dios no lo quiero ni imaginar se le armara un problema

Sakura: pero no hacemos nada malo

Rita: sabe que se le tienes prohibido que se le acerque a usted incluso que le hablen (parándose frente de Sakura) o la miren, si su padre que, bueno eso, el tendré serio problema

Sakura: rita tengo 18 años tengo derecho

Rita: y el cuanto tienes el

Sakura: 26, pero eso no es lo que importa, el me quiere y yo a el (riendo)

Rita: pero

Sakura: rita

Rita: si ya entendí (riendo)

**En la oficina del señor Georgino**

Georgino: y los de Lox

Shaoran: listo señor

Geogino: perfecto esta vez lo quiero ver suplicando, no quiero errores, ustedes (mirando a Bergen y los demás) encárguense de sacar mi mercancía de esas bodegas lo antes posible, no quiero que al maldito gobernado queriendo meter sus narices para pedirme mas favores para su reelección

Calton: si señor

Bergen: lo que hay que hacer es darle un susto señor

Georgino: Shaoran quiero que luego te encargues de eso

Shaoran: si señor (mirando a Bergen sabia que eso le molesta y eso le agradaba)

**En ese instante Sakura entraba**

Sakura: papá, ah perdón (deteniéndose al ver que su padre no estar solo)

Geogino: Sakura que te he dicho de entra sin tocar (levantándose del sillón)

Sakura: lo siento papá

Shaoran: señor ya no íbamos (mirando Sakura y riendo)

Bergen: Lee tienes razón señor yo no íbamos (mirando Sakura, el no era el único que era atraído por la belleza de Sakura y todo lo que ella hacia no le molestaría, así que por podían abandonar aquel despacho para que ella no se sintiera avergonzada por haber entrado sin avisar)

Georgino: bien, hagan lo que les orden

Shaoran: si señor, señorita (haciendo un ademán de saludo)

Sakura: adiós (mirado como Shaoran y los demás abandonaban la oficina de su padre)

Corredor

Bergen: que ahora ere tú quien da las ordenes

Shaoran: por tu bien Bergen cumple con lo que te pido, no me gusta tener que repetí las cosa

Calton: oye como te esta hablando Bergen (mirando a Shaoran con desagrado)

Bergen: sabes algo me estoy cando de ti

Shaoran: en serio (parándose frente de Bergen, también estaba alto de tener que tratar con el y por no cometer un error se aguantaba no salir de el antes de lo acordado en sus planes, pero ya no tendría que esperar por mucho así que se aguantaba hasta ese día) yo también estoy alto de ver tu horrenda cara todo los días, de momento se me va al zafar un tiro y créeme será precisamente en ti

Pittchis sabia que su jefe no soportaría tener que seguir aguantando aquel invesil y que si este lo seguiría provocando y cumpliría la amenaza de dispararle, y por eso decidió intervenir antes de que eso pasara

Pittchis: señor, no

Shaoran entendió que era mejor esperar aquel momento y por eso decidió retirases junto a pittchis no sin antes pegarle a Bergen

8:10 A.M

Central Park

Eran las pocas veces en la que Shaoran se toma un poco de tiempo para el, mayormente tenia cosas que hacer para el señor Georgino y cuando no era así eran trabajos para el señor Clouthon, Shaoran es de eso hombres en que el día nos le alcanza, pero que últimamente trababa de que fuera así para que esos días Sakura fuera parte de ellos, nunca desayunaba en la mansión, si a lo que le comía se le podría llamar desayuno. Por lo que lo regulaba ir a una pequeña cafetería en la que a veces también solía traer Sakura cuando venia al parque

Lisa: eso es lo que vas a desayunar (acercándose aquella mesa y sentándose mirando solo un vaso de jugo)

Shaoran: que quiere (tomando el vaso y bebiendo)

Lisa: que, no pude desayunar con mi hermano (haciéndole seña a una mesera que se le acercara)

Que pasa lis, le pregunto a ver en ella ojos con tristeza

Nada Mich, solo quise estar un rato contigo es todo, riendo

En verdad si le pasaba algo, pero no le diría que le ocurría, deseaba decir lo que sus oídos habían oído de su padre pero ,sabia que decirlo seria causarle mas problemas a el y lo menos que ella deseaba era perderlo o verlo en problemas con sus padre,

Hermano dijo

Algo pasa solo me llamas así cuando te ocurre algo, dijo Shaoran a levantarse y agacharse frente a ella

No solo quise decirte así, enserio no pasa nada, le dijo sonriéndole, mientras echando atrás aquél pelo negro

Lisa confía en mi, que pasa

Que solo quiero que te cuides es todo, me preocupas que este aquí solo es todo

Sabes que se me cuidar muy bien, besándole la frente

Si, pero aquí no solo estamos nosotros yo no quiero que a ti te pasa algo

No me va a pasar nada, así que quita esa cara, porque sabes que no me gusta verte así

Lo se, le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Horas más tarde

**Muelle Hudson**

Shaoran tenia muchas sospecha con relación de las cosa que hacia Bergen junto a sus hombre .por eso solía tomarse la liberta de espiar cada paso de ello y últimamente vía con este junto tenia mas facilidad con el .sabia que se debía algún trabajo sucio aparte que los del señor Georgino,

Bergen no seria el mejor matón que tenia el señor Georgino pero era el mejor para conseguir problemas y eso estaba buscando, al querer revender las mercancía del jefe, Shaoran ya tenia algunas sospechas sobre esa operaciones que realiza han esto en aquellas bodega por que últimamente vía demasiadas movimiento en ellas y no veía las ganancia que debía de llegar por esa ventas a las manos del jefe.

Así que decidió tomar media antes de que este junto a los suyo terminara por hacer algo mas que vender armas a las espalda del señor Georgino, ya había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar sus sospecha pero aun no tenia las evidencia en las cuales poda denunciarlo antes del señor Georgino

Shaoran: busca algo en especial Bergen (quietándose unos lentes negros)

Bergen junto varios de sus hombre se sorprendieron al oír aquella la voz ahí se supone que este estaría en New jersey, ello siempre procuraba hacer ese tipo de cosa cuando Shaoran no se encontraba cerca, sabia que seria el primero en denunciarlo

Bergen: quien fuel el invesil que dijo que estaría en New jersey (pregunta mientras le daba la cara junto a sus demás hombres, era mejor enfrentarlo y no darle la espalda porque no sabrían como este racionaría este

Bergen: vaya pero si es el ingles

Shaoran. Bergen que hace aquí

Bergen: que te importa

Calton: nosotros no tenemos que estar respondiendo nada (mirando a Bergen y riendo)

Alguno de aquellos hombre nos se había percatado de la presencia de Shaoran y seguían cargando lo que parecía cajas de madera, ya había cargado como una doce de aquellas dos de esto hombre se dirigieron hacia Bergen

Jasón: Bergen ya subimos las cajas (dijo este mientras se cercaba a los demás) Lee (mirando a Shaoran)

Bergen: termine de hacer lo que les pedí, Calton cubre eso

Calton: vamos Jasón (ambos volvieron a retirase)

Shaoran: que creen que hace

Dean: que te importa (terminado de cubrir con una lona unas cajas que se encontraban en la parte de una camioneta ford)

Shaoran: que yo sepa el señor Georgino no te dio orden de sacar esas cajas de aquí, y yo menos

Bergen: pero crees te crees que eres (riendo) no están en disposición de darnos ordenes así mas te vale que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos

Shaoran: tengo que hacerlo cuándo los interés del señor Georgino están por le medio

Calton: bravo hay que darle un premio por fiel (riendo)

Bergen: vamos de aquí Calton (dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la ford y abriéndola) tenemos mejore cosas que hacer

Calton: si (riendo)

En ese instante suena un disparo haciendo que Calton y Bergen se detuvieran

Calton: que diablos te ocurre (mirando hacia Shaoran)

Shaoran: les dije que no se irán de aquí (bajando su arma) así que les recomiendo que si quieren salir vivios dejen desmoten de esa camioneta esa cajas

Georgino: que rayos pasa aquí

Bergen: maldición (mirando a sus hombre)

8:00 P.M. Times Square, en el centro de Manhattan,

Shaoran había decido tomarse la noche libre debía calmar aquel mal humor así que le pidió al señor Georgino que lo librara en la noche y este se lo permitió, que mejor manera de relajarse que junto de Sakura, la tarde había tenido un mal rato en la bodega por su mala suerte, Bergen logro salir con la suya frente al señor Georgino y este le prometió cobrarse aquella falta aunque no era lo le molestaba, sino la buena suerte de Bergen

Sakura: seguro que no quiere que nos vayamos apenas me esta poniendo atención (colocando un vaso en la mesa)

Shaoran: lo siento (tomando aquellas suaves manos y besándola)

Sakura: no tuviste un buen día verdad por eso esta así

Shaoran :si (besándola ,Sakura seria la única que lo calmaría y que mejor forma que perderse en aquello suaves labios, ella ya había aprendido a corresponderle aquellos beso sin vergüenza aunque a veces sentía como aquellos beso convertían en mas que simples beso normales para convertirse en besos furtivo de deseo, ella sabia que el deseaba mas que beso por la forma en que la besaba, así que procuraba que en sus besos el encontrara la forma de saciara aquello deseos aunque eran muchas la veces que no lograba que el solo se calmara con besos, aquellos besos fueron interrumpido por el sonido de un móvil

Shaoran: disculpa (tomado de su chaqueta aquel móvil que no dejaba se sonar, Sakura rió ante aquello besos

Sakura creía que le faltaría el aire en es momento una de la cosa que había aprendido de Shaoran era que le gustaba sentir aquello beso al máximo y sin vergüenza

Shaoran: haber (mirando la pantalla)

Sakura: se quien se tienes mucha urgencia de comunicarse contigo

Shaoran: eso parece (abriendo el celular) si

Cel Lisa. Vayan por fin (riendo)

Shaoran: dame un segundo, All discúlpame (mirando Sakura)

Sakura: ah no te preocupes

Shaoran: ahora regreso (levándose de la silla y alejándose para continuar hablado con lisa)

Los minutos corrían y Shaoran continuaba ocupado en aquella llamada misteriosa cosa que tienes Sakura intrigada , sabia que era la voz de una mujer ,y no era primera vez que ella lo llamaba pues ante de llegar aquel lugar había recibido una llamada y también eran de una mujer

Shaoran: ahora no puedo (mirando a hacia Sakura)

Cel Lisa: ah otra cosa te llame porque se me olvido decidirte que tendremos reunión mañana, así que busca la forma de venir

Shaoran: estaré ahí

Cel Lisa: que paso esta tarde en la bodega

Shaoran: ahora no puedo hablarte

Cel Lisa: Mich quiero que te cuide ya tienes demasiado tiempo con esos y a muchos ya les esta molestando y te hablo principalmente del Bergen

Shaoran: te dije que no te preocupes, era todo

Ce Lisa: con quien estas que no puede habla, que me esta cortando

Shaoran: adiós (cerrando el celular y volviendo hacia la mesa y sentándose) discúlpame

Sakura: de que (mirando hacia fuera del restaurante, esta tenia una hermosa vista hacia la estatua de la liberta así que prefirió dirigir sus ojos de celos a ella)

Shaoran: que pasa (sintiendo el enojo de Sakura)

Sakura: quien te espera con tanta urgencia

Shaoran: no es nadie importante (girando aquel rostro enojado hacia el, no le podía decir Sakura que era una llamada de su otro trabajo porque esta le preguntaría, tomando sus manos y besándola)

Sakura: es la misma que te llamo el cuándo veníamos en el auto (haciendo que el le soltara la mano)

Shaoran: quien

Sakura: Shaoran era la voz de una mujer, no lo niegues

Shaoran: si pero no lo que cree

Sakura: es alguna de tus novias verdad

Shaoran: que novias (riendo)

Sakura :crees que no te he visto recibiendo ese tipo llamadas extrañas, siempre que ves el numero te alejas para atenderla sin que te oigan, pero esta ves no le pudiste hablarle mucho verdad por eso evitaste no tomar mucho tiempo hablándole

No era la primera vez que Sakura veía que el recibía esa llamada misteriosa y que este no se lajera de ella para recibirla ,siempre creyó que fuera su padre haciéndole alguna encomienda y que por eso el prefería alejarse de ella como sabe que no le agrada la idea de saber los asunto que haga con su padre el evita contestar frente de ella .pero ella ya duda de que fuera su padre porque antes de llegar allí el ya había recibido esa llamada y era la voz de una mujer quien le habla

Shaoran: All me crees capaz de hacer algo así

Sakura: sabes que vete con esa que te llamo (levantándose)

Shaoran: vamos Adriana era mi hermana (levantándose y tomándole la mano)

Sakura: si hubiera sido ella le hubieras habla frente de mi y no halla (soltando sus manos

Shaoran: Adriana si fuera una novia como tu dice le hubiera dicho que la llamaría luego no crees (diciendo en un tono algo jocoso, por lo que Sakura no vio esto como un chiste y se marcho), rayos

Shaoran trato de alcanzar ante de que esta abordara un taxi ,pero esta no quiso ni hablarle, le dolió mucho que dijera que si pudiera tener otra aparte de ella .el quiso explicarle que solo hablo en una suposición para que viera la diferencia de llamadas pero ella no vio eso como un buen ejemplo

Sakura: no lo vi como un chiste y suéltame (tratando de soltarse)

Shaoran: Sakura solo fue chiste no te pongas así

Sakura: un chiste, primero me trae aquí, apenas me pones atención luego esas llamada si no querías estar conmigo para que traerme, mejor le hubiera pedido a esa novia que viniera ella y no ya suéltame (soltándose) déjame (Abordando un taxi)

Shaoran Adriana

**David Bisbal: Me Derrumbo**

Yo quise imaginar,  
que sabría esperar,  
engañándome sin más.  
Siento tanta soledad,  
que no veo ya el final,  
de esta eterna ansiedad...

Abordo aquel taxi, con aquel coraje, le dolió tanto aquélla palabra, sus ojos no pudieron evitar llorar, apenas logro indicarle a conducto la Direcciòn de su hogar, el cual apenas entendió

Porque sin tu amor me derrumbo  
soy solo carne y hueso yo sin ti  
no me salvare esperándote  
un minuto sin tu amor  
es un infierno en mi interior  
y me derrumbo...

Shaoran abordo su auto, sabia que debía donde ella y explicarle, lo memo que deseaba era perderla, ella lo había enseñado que en la vida había cosa mejores que el trabajo, el ya había conocido mujeres pero ninguna puedo logra lo que ella había logrado en un mes

La distancia entre los dos  
hace fuerte nuestro amor  
sin olvido ni rencor  
por favor que acabe pronto  
esta pesadilla cruel  
que hace perder mi control

Talvez ternera secar ere su error pues con ella aprendido a tener debilidades, y eran ella que haría sin ella, sin su Sakura Adriana, como el la solía llamar All. O Adri

Porque sin tu amor me derrumbo  
soy solo carne y hueso yo sin ti  
no me salvare esperándote

Un minuto sin tu amor

Sakura: es un estúpido (llorando)

Es un infierno en mi interior  
y me derrumbo...

Driver: se siente bien señorita (este podía en su espejo retrovisor como caían de aquellas mejilla lagrimas que mojaban su auto

Sakura le afirmo que sin con su cabeza ,pero el vía como seguía llorando, talvez poco crees que los taxis solo sirven para cumplir con trasladar personas por paga pero mucho tratamos de ayudar con nuestro servicio le explico aquel hombre que por un momento ella creyó verlo como su padre, este nunca se sentó con ella para preguntarle como esta se sentía, pero este desconocido tubo la preocupación de saber de ella de porque lloraba ,ella talvez si animaría a contarle lo ocurrido, pero la idea de hacerlo fue interrumpido por un auto que freno frente a este

Y me consume sin piedad  
Pensar que un día volverás  
Sentir tu piel  
Y abrazar todo tu ser

Y me derrumbo...  
soy solo carne y hueso yo sin ti  
no me salvare esperándote  
un minuto sin tu amor  
es un infierno en mi interior  
y me derrumbo...

Driver: pero y este (frenando bruscamente el taxi) esta bien (mirando nuevamente Sakura por el retrovisor

Sakura: si (secando su lagrimas)

El taxista decidió salir para reclamar aquella desfachatez, Sakura vio, aquel auto y le pareció conocido, luego vio como del mismo de desmotaba alguien

Sakura: Shaoran, no puedo creerlo

Fuera de taxi

Driver: como hace eso pudo provocar que chocara

Shaoran: discúlpeme .pero necesito hablar con la persona que trae en ese auto

Driver: por que no mejor hablamos con aquel agente (mirando a una esquina aun agente de transito

Shaoran no tenia la minina intención de perder su tiempo con alguien de transito y con un señor mayor, así que decidió tomar las cosa como sabe agregarla. Así que busco entre su chaqueta

Pensé que era diferente a los demás hombre que trabajan como mi padre. Sacar tu arma par esto – fueron las palabras de Sakura mientras se acercaba)

Driver: arma (este era un hombre mayor y sabia que nadie saca un arma para solo mostrarla

Shaoran: no sacare mi arma (mostrándole aquel señor una placa) solo deseo hablar con ella

Shaoran le explico a le lo ocurrido porque entendió que si el entendía lo ocurrido lo ayudaría con ella, Este comprendió todo lo que Shaoran le había dicho, luego de esto el de dirigió hacia ella y le recomendó que le hablara que esa lagrima devenían buscar como calmarlas porque era una hermosa joven para sufrir sin buscar la explicación

Sakura: no me piensa dejar aquí, le pagare

Driver: hable con el joven (le sonrió y abordo su taxi)

Sakura: porque hiciste esos

Le costo mucho que ella lo oyera, busco toda las formas para que ella entendiera lo en verdad le pasaba .al principio Sakura veía aquellas explicación como justificaciones para salirse con las suyas

Sakura: si como no

Shaoran: Adriana, mírame me vez capas de lastimarte

Sakura: no (mirando aquello ojos, sabia que el harías las peores cosa para su padre, pero para ella seria en mejor hombre que ella haya podido conocer, había acordado ir otro lugar para que le pudiera explicar .Shaoran había decido ya contarle su secreto uno que la haría entender el porque de muchos de sus misterios .amaba Sakura y no quería que algo con su trabajo la alejara

Ambos abordaron el auto -Sakura prefiero no preguntarle nada y el menos sabia que ellas tendría muchas dudas y porque en sus cabezas pero quería explicar o mas bien aclarar en un lugar donde su secreto estuviera seguro, aquel auto se detuvo aquel edificio ella ya conocía ese inmenso edificio una vez estuvo allí lo miro algo desconcertada

Shaoran: no te traje aquí por otra razón

Sakura: lo se

**Departamento de Shaoran**

- servicio secreto británico, dijo algo sorprendida mirando en sus manos una aquella documentación, ella no podía creer que el no fuera un rufián como lo creía su padre, sino un agente en secreto. Shaoran entendía que la mejor manera de que ella lo entendiera y perdonara era contándole la verdad

-en la agencia que trabajo tenían años tratando de tener las pruebas suficiente par arrestar a tu padre así que debieron involucrar alguien dentro del mundo de los negocios del narco ,6 meses atrás supimos que el busca un hombre en la cual el pudiera confiar sus negociación y su seguridad así que

- tu fuiste ese hombre, dime yo también soy parte de sus planes

- All, esto no tiene nada que ver con tu padre y tu, tu eres cosa aparte

-no mientas, lo soy, claro con la hija vigilada sabrían todo su planes, pero se equivocaron yo no se y ni me interesa saber su negocios (levantándose)

Se sentía dolida creía que aquellas amistad e inclusos aquellos besos y sentimientos por parte de el .eran por amor, pero descubrir que todo fue para atrapar a su padre ,no puedo evitar sentir el dolor en su pecho ,talvez llorar fue la única forma para calmarlo - lloro con todo el sentimiento de su alma ,ella se había aferrado en la idea de que se había enamorado del único hombre que la protegería y amaría sin importar que le hiciera su padre a saberlo ,pero descubrir que esos riesgos solo tenia un propósito ¡ARRESTAR A SU PADRE SIN IMPORTAR LAS MEDIDA EN PLEADAS! aquello la hizo ahogarse un llanto, no podía y no quería creer eso ,aquello era muy fuerte para entenderlo, se acerco a una pequeña butaca cercana a una de las ventana de aquella sala y se sentó, el hacerle eso eran algo que aun no podían razonar para ella, Shaoran no era ni serian como los demás hombre que trabajan para su padre, pero la forma en que la utilizo lo hizo parecer peor que ellos

Adriana dijo el levantándose y acercándose a ella que lloraba desconsolada en esa butaca, pudo ver aquel sufrimientos y esa lagrimas en aquellos ojos verdes que lo desconcentraban con solo verlos

-no llores no puedo ver que lloras (delicadamente sus manos procuraron secar aquellas lagrimas

Ella no deseaba sentir esas manos en su rostro, por eso lo aparto si algo no quería era ver o sentir aquel hombre que una vez le dijo que la amaba y que ahora descubría que era por solo cumplir con un trabajo

-me engañaste, te burlaste de mí, le reprocho ella llorando

-sabes que no es así (girando aquel rostro)

Él le mostraría que a pesar de todo que si la amaba, aun siendo esa niña malcriada que una vez creyó que era, Sakura vio aquellos ojos que lo ponía nerviosa, sabia que sus ojos no mentía . Necesitaba perderse en ello para ver que el si la amaba, el sabia que ella busca la verdad en sus ojo así que procuró mostrarles lo que en verdad sentía por ella

Sakura volvió a sentir nuevamente esas manos en su rostro y al acepto

-perdón (acercándose aquellos labios y besándolos)

Ella descubrió que aquel hombre estaba mas que arrepentido de haberla lastimado de esa forma, correspondió aquel tierno beso, mientras él deslizaba sus manos por su cintura procurando sentirla mas cerca en su cuerpo.

Sakura rió haber como su cuerpo era atraído hacia él, los nervios la invadieron aquellos que una vez sintió cuando esos brazos la abrazaron por primera vez, ahora volvían a surgir. Sentir aquel fuerte cuerpo junto al suyo, aquello brazo que muchas veces la habían abrazado buscando mostrarle su amor o los mismo que lo hacían para protegerla del frió.

Era la primer ves que esta sentía esa forma de abrazarla era la sensación de poder de poseerla de sentir aquel cuerpo con mas que el simple conctato de los besos, Sakura decidió perdonarlo, como negarle a el un perdón si el solo lo que le importaba era ella y nada mas.

- esta bien, te perdono (susurrándole riendo)

- así sin beso

Sakura sintió aquélla respiración cerca cuando Shaoran le susurro desear un besos de aquello labios que tanto deseaba su boca

- quiere un beso

- mejor quiero mas que eso (besando Sakura)

-así, que?

- se que crees que no confió en ti, que por eso te mentí, pero creo en ti, si no lo te conté es porque debo tener cuidado, cometer un error seria mi muerte, conoce a tu padre y tracción y policía son sus primero enemigo en su lista negra

Lo se, contesto ella mientras entre cruzabas sus manos por el cuello de Shaoran

Soy un tonto verdad

Si – le contesto ella riendo

Saber que el solo quiso protegerla le mostraba que el si la amaba aun poniéndose el en peligro, sintió como el buscaba de sus labio para besarla, como aquello besos los hacían perder en mundo donde ni su padre ni nadie la sacarían, pero aquel celular se encargo de romper la magia de esos besos

Discúlpame, tomo su celular y lo miro

Es mi padre verdad – ella sabia que era el, porque vio como Shaoran la miro cuando vio la pantalla del celular, se alejo no quería oír aquélla conversación y menos de los negocios de su padre y el

Shaoran sabia que aquello que el hacia no era nada grato de saber, ella sabia que como hombre fiel de su padre ya había matado incluso conocido persona de la pero calaña, pero aquel celular MP3 aun continuaba sonado

- No contestara

- No, le contesto mientras lanzaba al sofá su celular

Pero es mi padre

- se que es el, pero tu ahora importa mas que una orden de tu padre (besándola)

Sintió como su cuerpo era acercado mas a el, rió a sentir aquellas manos deslizándose en su cintura .Como aquello besos tomaban un rumbo abierto en su cuello y hombros

Sakura: Mich (riendo)

Se alejo a sentir aquélla sensaciones en su cuerpo, sabia que significaban pues sentía la misma sensación de estar con, pero la idea de que pasara le alteraba un poco los nervios, procuro clamarse un poco, pues se sentía igual de rojas que aquel cojín rojo sobre aquel sofá, Shaoran se acerco por atrás y le susurro.

- te quiero a ti, oyó Sakura de aquel hombre que la giraba hacia el

Sakura rodeo aquel cuello con sus manos y lo beso, talvez era la señal que él esperaba para poseerla, ella volvió a ver como aquellas manos rodearon su cintura para levantarla y acomodar sus piernas en sus cadera. Sakura reforzó sus manos aquel cuello como si de ello dependiera su vida, en frenéticos beso expresaron el deseo de amarse – Sakura no supo como o cuando llego aquélla habitación o cuando su pies volvieron a tocar el suelo

Aquélla sensación le provocaba nervios, sentir esos labios besar su cuerpo era algo que nunca había sentido, aquellas manos abandonaron su delgada cintura para buscar aquel cierre de ese vestido verde pastel que quedaba bien combinado a los ojo de su amada, pero aquello intento parecía ser perdido

Shaoran: me ayudas (le susurro mientras la besaba)

Sakura rió y soltó sus manos del cuello de Shaoran y busco aquel cierre que el no pudo encontrar, la idea de desvestirse frente a el la sonrojaba. Entonces sintió como aquella manos la ayudaron a bajar el cierre que ataba esa desnudes, este se deslizo por su cuerpo ante de caer, descubriendo la belleza de su cuerpo

**David Bisbal**

**Desnúdate mujer**

Desnúdate mi amor  
olvídate de el  
arde la tentación  
ven, muérdeme la piel  
desnúdate otra vez  
y desnúdame también  
que nuestros hoy verán amanecer

Ere hermosa le susurro Shaoran mientras la acercaba él, talvez no era correcto o aun no era tiempo, pero era algo que ambos deseaban, aquello besos y caricias se volvieron deseos, él recorrió aquello 2 mundos desconocidos para el.- Shaoran dijo Sakura con aquel suspiro a sentir como esas manos y labios recorrían su cuerpo semi desnudo

Oír su nombre le parecía una melodía que encendía sus sentidos con cada letra pronunciado por ella, aquellas manos que por unos momentos procuraron conocerla ahora la sostenías por su delgada cintura mientras la besaba, estaba nerviosa pero eso no arruinaría querer estar con él, había decido entregarse a el sin ningún reparo.

Con ayuda de aquellas suaves manos se deshizo de aquélla chaqueta aun presente en el cuerpo de Shaoran

Sakura no supo como pero, descubrió aquel torso, sonrió al volver a ver aquello hombros cubierto de pecas –Shaoran sintió como esas manos conocían con timidez su cuerpo, como aquello suaves labios recorrían su cuello. Sakura sintió como sus pies tocaron el borde de la cama, como aquel hombre la sentaba para luego cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo

Sakura sintió como él buscaba apoyar su cuerpo en el suyo buscando sus labios y la desnudes de su cuerpo, como aquellas manos recorrían su vientre junto besos para luego sentirlo en sus piernas, sus manos suaves y delicadas se deslizaron por aquel pecho varonil. Noto como Sakura recorría en el, entonces busco en ella aquel aire que parecía comenzar fáltale a sentir el roce de aquello pechos femeninos con el suyo, era algo que provocaba en el instinto de amarla

Te amo le susurró, mientras ella solo sentía como su cuerpo sentía aquellas caricias en su vientre como él la besa provocando en ella aquello suspiros. Él continúo su recorrido con sus manos que buscaron la última prenda que aun la cubría –ella tomo esas manos. Shaoran la miro y vio aquello ojos verdes y sus mejillas ruborizadas que lo sedujeron como tantas otra veces, la beso con aquella pasión y deseo guardados por respecto, ella sintió como aquel hombre necesitaba poseerla y ella ya sentía el mismos deseos soltó aquellas manos que debuto en su recorrido buscando deslizar sus manos por el pecho varonil hasta llegar la parte al cierre de aquel pantalón, este se apoyo de sus rodillas para ayudar aquélla manos nerviosa en su búsquedas de liberarlo. Talvez ella no tendría experiencia en hacer el amor, pero sentir como él la deseaba la dejaba dejarse llevar por los deseo

Deja que tu instinto  
rompa en erupción  
yo sé que tú lo deseas  
como lo deseo yo...  
desnúdate mujer  
hoy vas a ser infiel  
cuando mis ganas te  
deshojen conoceras la libertad  
desnúdate mujer  
y entrégame tu ser  
siente mis manos infinitas  
robare tu santidad...  
uoooo

Conoció aquel hombre con sus manos como el ya la había conocido antes con las suyas, aquello cuerpo desnudos habían descubierto las sensación de descubrirse por medio de caricias y besos. Por momento la vergüenza llego a su mente, mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo era algo que aun le apenaba, rió a pensar que el también lo estaba, sentirlo en cuerpo le alteraba los latido del corazón, un leve movimiento en su pierna la obligo a perder aquella ideas locas

Sakura: Mich

Shaoran: solo me acomodo

Le susurro, besando el lóbulo del oído, ambos descubrieron la sensación de roce de ambos cuerpos desnudos esa sensación de piel a piel, esa que incitaba mas ese deseo de amarse.- Sakura sintió como un mano de desliaba por su pierna, como Shaoran buscaba en ella mas que un roce de cuerpo, como esa fuerza por poseerla aumentaba

Ambos podían sentir aquella sensación de placer producido por el contacto de ambos cuerpo desnudo, pero aun no era lo que buscaba en ella.

Sakura: Shaoran

Sintió como él rozaba su entres piernas como aquellas sensación comenzaba a robarle aire, como Shaoran la tomaba con una de sus manos mientras la otra la dejaba de apoyo en la cama

Seré suave le susurro mientras le robaba un beso y la acercaba a el

Sakura: no lo sea (le susurro al borde de la desesperación, deslizando sus manos por aquélla espalda mientras sus labio buscaban recorrer aquel torso, provocando el ese deseo de poseerla. un leve gemido por parte de Sakura le avisaba el que aquella penetración comenzaba a llegar

Sakura: Shaoran (aferrando sus manos con fuerza aquellas sabanas)

Sentía como su ser era conocido por él, como aquella sensación de dolor cambiaba a placer, él entraría en ella con delicadeza pero con decisión, sintió como Sakura cercaba su virilidad, como él recorría un camino jamás recorrido, ella sintió como esa mano a su cintura lo atraía mas a el, como un gemido por ambos los obligaba a buscar mas

Sakura: Shaoran! (aferrando sus los hombros de Shaoran)

Shaoran aprecio el movimiento del cuerpo caliente bajo que se aferraba a sus hombro y boca, sintiendo la presión de esa suaves y delicadas piernas contra sus cadera masculinas aprisionándolas enredando sus pies entre sus muslos tensos y varoniles intentando impulsarle a el

Sakura sintió como él comenzaba a poseerla con suaves movimientos que luego fueron aumentando, en aquello jadeos provocaban en ambos un gemido

Sakura: uhh Shaoran

Shaoran: mas

La lluvia cae sensual  
por tu cuerpo  
y el mío resbala  
el sudor de nuestra pasión  
desnuda eres cristal  
perfume d intimidad  
tus pechos el manantial  
dónde me quiero ahogar  
deja que tu instinto

Rompa en erupción  
yo sé que tú lo deseas  
como lo deseo yo...  
Desnúdate mujer

Este se movía con ahínco la deseaba y no esperaría amarla hasta poseerla por completo. El ritmo de placer se aceleraba y el aire de los pulmones les parecía faltarles provocando en ambos el deseo de buscar sus bocas

Sakura: Michelle

Aquella fuerza en su cuerpo roban todo su ser, debió buscar fuerza en él, lo abrazo con aquella fuerza que creía ya no tener, mientras sus labio roban en él ese aire que había perdido. Sin poder saberlo un giro inesperado la llevo a ser quien estuviera arriba.

Shaoran: aprovecha por que cambiaré (deslizando a ambas manos por la cintura de Sakura, besándola)

Su primera vez y debía complacerlo, era algo que ella no esperaba rió a la idea de tener que llevar el control de aquellos deseo de amarse. Sintió como aquella manos acariciaban su pierna, como cada respiración provocaba en ambos esa sensación de roces, seria su primera ves pero no su ultima aprendería a darse a desear y lo aria en ese momento

Beso aquel pecho que ahora ella cubría con los suyo, mientras buscaba acomodar su pierna

Sakura: eso a are (susurro al oído con un beso el los labios)

Este sintió como ese frágil cuerpo que lo cubría buscaba erguirse un poco, como ese movimiento provocaba un gemido mas en ambos, sintió como Sakura se sentaba en el aun cubriendo su virilidad, Shaoran aferró sus manos aquellas caderas que lo mantenían prisionero robándole un Sakura

Ella busco de su boca para besarlo, mientras buscaba acomodarse en él, estar así sobre él los complacía ambos, un leve movimiento de parte de la cadera de Sakura provoco en ambos un sí!,con delicados movimientos que poco apoco fueron aumentando, mientras Shaoran ayudaba a encontrar el punto exacto de aquello movimientos

Él sentía como las piernas de Sakura apresaban su virilidad cada vez más en su interior, dándole ambos el placer de cuerpo y el amor, la atrajo más él y le sostuvo cerca su cuerpo. Sintiendo como los brazo de ella se aferraban a el, aquel deseo era mas fuerte que ello y no lo dejarían perder, Sakura sintió como el deslizaba una de sus manos por su espaldad, recorriéndola hasta llegar a la parte mas baja de ella, sintiendo como aquellas manos la aferraban mas a el, cómo esa fuerza la apresaba mas aquel cuerpo. Aquella fuerza que la obligó a pronunciar su nombre

Sakura: Shaoran (aferrando mas su manos al cuello de Shaoran)

Shaoran podía sentir como aquellas manos lo sostenían con fuerza, como cada movimiento en ella la obligaban aferrarse con más fuerza en su espalda, una segunda envestida hizo el cambio, ahora seria él quien tomara el control del asunto

Hoy vas a ser infiel  
cuando mis manos te deshojen  
conocerás la libertad  
desnúdate mujer  
entrégame tu fe  
bebe mis ganas infinitas  
robaré tu santidad..  
Porque todo ha sucedido  
sin sentido y sin razón  
es amor, así es la pasión  
... tu y yo...

Ella sé a Ferrero con fuerza aquel hombre que la consumía al igual que ella a el, provocando en ambos él si de deseo, este empujo una vez mas con algo mas de fuerza, Sakura sentía como su cuerpo era presionado con mucha mas rudeza que al primera empuje, pero aquella rudeza la gustaba y la complacía al igual a el

Ambos sintieron como su cuerpo saciaba el deseo y placer. Sintiendo la rigidez del interior de Sakura y los labios humedeciendo sus hombros, aquello jadeo de cuerpo constante y cada vez mas fuerte y rudos eran más seguidos

Sakura: Mich

Shaoran: si (besando aquello labios que pedían mas de el)

Aquello gemidos por parte de ella aumentaban en el deseo en su movimientos cada vez mas fuerte y certeros.- Sakura sintió el deseo de grita el nombre que aquel hombre que la hacia sentir mujer, ese que la poseía con todo su fuerza y deseos y la obligaba refugiar sus manos en sus hombros para poder contener las fuerza de ese cuerpo que parecía roblarle las ultimas fuerza de su ser y alma.

Apenas pudo pensar que había gritado Shaoran si, con tal fuerza que le la miro y la beso con aquella pasión que nunca había descubierto en él, esa noche de entrega total.

Haciendo el amor, ay, el amor

Desnúdate mujer  
y entrégame tú sed  
bebe mis ganas infinitas  
y saciaré tu santidad...  
ouu...

La excitación su sus cuerpo estaba presente, aquello que los hundía a los dos al contacto físico de cuerpo y el alma se hacia presente, aquella ultima contracción en ambos sacia aquel deseo buscado en ambos cuerpos, Sakura sintió como los jadeos y las fuerza por consumirla secian juntos los movimientos agitado y desesperados por poseerla había encontrado su calma

Aquellos rayos de sol lograron entrar por la cortina de aquel balcón abierto, la noche había sido perfecta para amarse y el día lo era para descansar.

Shaoran dormía sobre aquel frágil cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, ella bajo ese hombre fuerte y rudo pero de sentimientos dulces y delicados con ella, el tic tac de un reloj en la sala llego aquella habitación, Sakura pareció ignora aquel sonido, pero él si despertó y la observo dormir con él, quiso despártela pero el deseo de verla dormida se lo impidió, acarició aquel rostro y beso aquello labio que había besado todo la noche

Sakura sintió como aquello beso buscaba de ella, sonrió al despertar y verlo aun cerca de ella, hecho atrás aquel mecho de pelo negro de el, acariciando su rostro

Shaoran: buenos días (besando la mano que recorría su rostro)

Sakura: buenos días (mirando aun lado)

Shaoran: que pasa (sentándose)

Sakura: nada (se cubrió y se sentó mirando la vista que ofrecía aquel balcón del ultimo piso de ese inmenso edificio. En verdad haber despertado con él, no era su preocupación, la abrazo y él sintió aquella lagrima mojar su hombro.

Shaoran: Adriana (correspondiendo al abrazo, sorpresivo)

Sakura: me dejaras cuando termines verdad (llorando)

Shaoran: no claro que no, porque dices eso

Sakura: no ere de aquí cuando atrapes a mi padre té iras a Inglaterra y me dejaras y yo no quiero

Shaoran: regresare a Inglaterra pero no lo are solo, mírame

Este levanto el rostro de Sakura que se refugiaba en su pecho y la beso y le susurro amarla y no dejarla

Shaoran: te vendrás conmigo (secando las lágrimas que mojaban ese rostro blanco y suave que tanto adoraba ver

Sakura: contigo

Shaoran: no quiere estar conmigo, Inglaterra es igual de hermosa que tu, dime quieres

Sakura: Si, si quiero (riendo)

Shaoran: creíste que me iría y me olvidaría de ti

Sakura: Sí (buscando nuevamente refugio en él)

Shaoran: crees que no te quiero (acariciándole la espalda)

Sakura: Sé que me quieres .pero una cosa es que lo hagas y otra que me llevaras contigo

Shaoran: pues si te llevare conmigo. oh me crees tan malo

Sakura: no (riendo)

Había acordado que ella saldría de la mansión, estar allí no era del agrado de Shaoran y de ella menos, así que para tranquilidad del, abandonaría ese lugar antes de que el FBI. llegara hacer una redada en busca de su padre y los demás hombres que para le trabajan

Sakura: le puedo avisa a mi mamá

Shaoran: pero que lo haga sin levantar sospecha (acomodando su chaqueta y sentándose junto Sakura que aun permanecía en cama)

Sakura: mi padre irá aprensión

Shaoran :por lo menos aquí y en mi país tiene orden de ser detenido, sin aun no ha sido extraditado o carcelado por los Estados Unidos es por falta de pruebas y con las ultimas negociación hemos encontrado las suficiente para por lo menos 50 años en Inglaterra y con las venta de arma y droga aquí serian 50 mas

Sakura: entiendo

Shaoran: Sé que no es algo agradable pero quiero ser sincero contigo (acariciándole el rostro)

Sakura: lo sé (tomándole la mano) por lo menos tu no eres como ello

Shaoran: ah porque si lo fuera, no me quisieras

Sakura: no (riendo)

Shaoran: no (riendo)

Sakura lo abrazo y este correspondió al abrazo riendo

Sakura: yo te quiero siendo o no malo (riendo) aunque la idea de ser la novia de un hombre malo no era mal

Shaoran: entonces renunciare a mi trabajo y me quedo con el puesto de tu padre total no saldrá por un buen tiempo de prisión

Sakura: Mich (tomado a la almohada que le quedaba al lado y le pego

Shaoran: es un chiste (riendo)

Sakura: pues no lo hagas

Shaoran: dame un beso (Acercando Sakura mas el)

Sakura: no (riendo)

Shaoran: no (susurrándole y besándole el cuello) segura que no

Sakura: no (besándolo)

Shaoran: anda cambiante

Sakura: ya no vamos

Shaoran: si porque tu padre debe estar buscándome para acompañarlo a algo que tiene que hacer hoy

Sakura: una de esa reunión verdad

Shaoran: si (besándolo el hombro) anda

Sakura: esta bien

Shaoran: si te das pronto te podré llevar a desayunar (levantando la almohada en la que Sakura había descansado su cabeza)

Sakura: a que hora es esa reunión

Shaoran: 9: 10 (tomado una Tauro negra de debajo de la almohada)

Sakura: eso estuvo ahí

Shaoran: toda la noche (rió mientras acomodaba su arma en la parte de atrás de chaqueta)

Él, sabía que aquellas cosa como les decía ella la ponían nerviosa o más bien incomodas Por eso siempre que él sabría que estaría con ella procuraba alejarlas un poco, pero ella sabia que conociendo el trabajo de Shaoran era algo imposible de ser

Sakura: si sé que eso estaba ahí ni duermo con esa almohada

Shaoran: creí que seria conmigo (besándola)

**10:18 A.M.**

Mansión Georgino

Mama (colocando sus manos en su mejilla)

Crees que puedes dormir en la calle aquí hay reglas, que te pase Sakura dime esta loca oh crees que o puedes gobernarte

Cuales reglas madre si tu eres la primera que en que sale y entra a esta casa sin importar la hora, sin contar que ni mi padre viene

No te compares porque no somos iguales y me vas explicando de donde rayo vienes

Para que te lo digo, yo nunca te importado y menos las cosa que yo hago o hecho

Sakura Adriana mas te vales que dejes esos berrinchen de niña pequeña y me explique de donde vienes, oh crees que esta ves tu padre te apoyaras, porque desde que sepa que su hijas no durmió aquí te darás una buenas tundas y yo con gusto lo ayudares

A mi eso no me importa total lo que en esta casa ocurre es mas importante te que su hija, verdad mama

Subió las escaleras con lagrimas en sus ojos, nunca se sintió tener padre y madre para ello había cosa mas importante que su hija, cuantas veces quiso un abrazo de su madre o por los meno oír a su padre contarle un cuento en esos días en que la lluvia no la dejaba dormir por temor la los estruendo

**5:45 P.M.**

Llego aquel departamento en los cuales a veces se reunía con sus demás compañeros pero en verdad no tenia cabeza para aquella reunión, tenia hora sentado allí apenas oía de vez en cuando como Chris o Eythan le explicaba a su jefe a cargo de los planes de su misión. en verdad le preocupaba Sakura ,supo de la disputa que tuvo su madre y luego con su padre .supo que este le había levantado la mano y que la tendría encerrada hasta que ella decidiera hablar

Shaoran, sintió un codazo de en su lado izquierdo y miro a Christian quien le hacia seña de que prestara atención

Bien si era todo vuelvan a sus labores, quiero que preparen todo antes de las 00 horas de mañana, estoy cansado de esto y no perderemos mas tiempo con ese italiano y sus negocios turbo

Eythan – no es el único señor

Thonson – anden terminemos con esto ya

Todos los ahí presente asintieron un si, mientras se levantaban, un TU no Shaoran lo detuvo mientras veía s sus demás compañeros salir de aquélla oficina

Siéntate, oyó mientras su jefe se sentaba

Ocurre algo señor –respondió, este mientras se sentaba

Si!, que rayo te esta pasando

A mi en que sentido señor

Mira- lanzándole a las mano de Shaoran un fólder, lo cual este lo tomo y vio dentro varias fotos y memorandos realizados por Christian y Eythan

– anoche Georgino estuvo un reunión con los york

York - dijo algo sorprendido, aquel nombre era de nada más y nada menos que de unos los más buscados del reino unido, por ventas de armas nucleares, era la reunión que ello esperaban para atrapar a ambos negociantes del mundo negro

Se supones que debiste estar ahí y avisarnos .pero lamentablemente no ocurrió así, maldición Shaoran! tuve a los dos mafiosos donde los quería y tu no estaba allí para avisar

Señor según tenia entendido esa reunión seria hoy a 8

Tu no estas para entender, esta para actuar .que rayos te esta pasando

Nada

Nada, te diré que te esta pasando

Shaoran vio como aquel hombre buscaba sobre su escritorio aquel fólder azul y sacaba aquélla foto de Sakura .para luego lanzárselo

Eso es lo que te tiene así una maldita niña. Eres unos de mis mejores hombres, que uno ere el numero uno entre todo mis mejores agente, pero desde que llego esa chiquilla, ya no ere el mismo

Shaoran sabia que el tenia razón, desde que comenzó aquélla relación con Sakura había tomo las cosa con otro rumbo , ante era el hombre que entraba sin pensarlo en medio tiroteo o aquel agente que podía amanecer en algún caso sin importa al ahora que este terminara ,oh era el que siempre tomaba la delantera en todo, no había nada en el que el no estuviera al tanto y lo resolviera sin que el demás grupo del departamento tuviera que involucrarse , un pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostros a ver detenidamente la foto de Sakura ,era aquélla donde la había tomado en aeropuerto

Recordó aquel encuentro, uno que con el tiempo llego a mas que una amistad, sonrió al recordar aquella mujer que lo desconcentraba y que le robaba el aire con un beso.

Te estoy haciendo un maldito chiste Shaoran

No señor

Entonces, té crees el importante aquí, porque si esa así tú no ere mi único mejor agente

Creo que no le he fallado en ninguno de los caso en los cuales me ha pedido participar, y sabe muy bien que soy y seguiré siendo su único mejor agente ,aunque tenga a Eythan, Christian y los demás en el departamento, porque soy el único al cual la reglas ni las leyes detiene y que por eso a logrado los mejore arrestó en su vida de jefe , por que sabe que para mi meter en medio de una explosión incluso en un tiroteo no son mis miedo, ahora no me salga que no soy su agente principal en este caso, porque ambos sabemos que sin mi, esta operación no estuviera trabajando

Soy tu superior Shaoran respéctame, oh quiere que suspenga es eso

Hágalo, haber quien sale perdiendo

Me esta amenazando, que no se te olvide quien es el jefe

Nunca me ha suspendido y menos lo hará ahora, que tiene su dichosa presión por los de arriba, se calma y luego me llama, Señor!

No termino bien aquel señor para abandonar aquélla oficina, el seria su jefe, pero el también podría serlo. Thonson sabia que Shaoran era uno de sus mejores hombre y que nunca en lo que tenia en la fuerza había tenido suspensiones, sabia la forma en que trabajaba y como operaba .así que obvio aquélla suspensión pues de pues de todo el tenia razón

Oye cálmate si

Que rayos quiere Chris, deteniéndose

Te traigo el memorando de lo ocurrido anoche

Shaoran lo tomo y entro a aquélla oficina donde se podía leer en el cristal de la puerta .Lee entro y se sentó ,aquel agente ocupaba aquélla oficina solo hasta que le caso fuera resulto .ya que su estadía en país se debía a un plan ayuda entre el gobierno británico y el estado unidense ,odiaba tener que recibir ordenes de americanos ,pues en ningún momento tubo las intenciones de ayudara a tal país , sus meses allí no fueron tan desagradable como creía pues conoció gente como Eythan y Christian quien a pesar ser agente americano se desenvolvían muy bien

Aquí se oyeron los gritos

Odio que se metan en mi vida personal, pittchis es testigo que el que lo hace recibí mis sermones

Una pregunta Shaoran, por que eres tan digamos reservado incluso misteriosa

De que habla

En lo que tienes aquí todo hemos vista como decirte, algo extraño en ti

No estoy de humor y mucho menos para oírte preguntándome cosa, así que te agradeceré que lo deje para otro día

Tu lo dijiste otro día me dirías

Ya vete quieres

Cálmate o te dolerá la cabeza, después de esto salió prefirió dejarlo solo, después de todo, el tendría el mismo derecho de tener su propio espacio incluso en un país ajeno al suyo, pero aquélla soledad no fue por mucho, pues enseguida Eythan cerro la puerta, vio aparecer aquélla presencia

Por que te molesta así

Porque si, así que si no deseas que me enoje contigo desaparece

Lo hago, no que no podíamos usar nuestra habilidades aquí

Hazlo, talvez te encuentra un Dementor y te lastime

A tu hermana le deseas eso, que será a tu novia

Lisa sentó mientras Shaoran dejaba de leer aquel informe, no la había mirando en su pequeña plática, pero decir aquello lo hizo cambiar de vista

Me sorprendí a darme cuenta que habías elegido una humana como tu pareja, tu un hechicero que odia cualquier tipo de contacto humano, aunque créeme querer trabajar como ello se sorprendió mucho, pero esto le gano a eso – termino aquello con una pequeña risa de asombro

Shaoran: no pienso decirte nada oíste

Lisa: por que eres así yo te digo todo lo mío

Rió al ver a Shaoran mirarle al decir aquellas palabras

Lisa: bueno lo de Chris no te lo dijo por miedo

Se levanto luego de cerrar aquel fólder y de colocarlo sobre el escritorio, luego agacharse frente de su hermana

Shaoran: no me puede tenerme miedo, soy tu hermano (acariciándole el rostro a su hermana)

Lisa: Mich. Te conozco enojado, mejor que nadie, y si no te dije fue por creí que no aceptaría papá no lo acepto incluso envió a sus soldado y como Chris no acepto su trato de dejarme lo golpearon

Shaoran: por que el ni tu me lo dieron

Lisa: lo conoces el orgullo primero, porque usted los hombre son así

Shaoran: sabes que así demostramos como queremos, besándole la frente, no te preocupes yo su apoyo tu noviazgo, el cual espero que termine en una boda, yo iré a ver a nuestro padre

Lisa: no vaya por lo nosotros Chris, quiere resolver nuestro problema a su manera

Shaoran: oye ustedes hicieron su lió ustedes resuélvanlo

Lisa; Shaoran (riendo)

Shaoran: no, no es cierto, el tiene razón, tu no eres una niña y yo aunque no quiera ya tengo que dejar que el se encargue de ti

**Los** día en aquélla mansión comenzaron a atarlo, Bergen por un lado y el señor Georgino por el otro, Shaoran era de esos hombre que odiaba recibir ordenes y mucha mas de personas inferiores a el. Y aunque en los asunto del señor Georgino iban bien tenia la maldita presión como el decía de aquel hombre que ejercía como su jefe en el caso y no era que hiciera su trabajo mal pues por lo contrario la sabia muy lo que hacia y pero lo orden que dejara aquélla mujer de ojos verdes no lo aria

Aquella noche era oscura y fría, y aunque ya le molestaba regresar aquélla casa, estar al lado de ella lo hacia olvidar aquello deseos de terminar de una buenas ves de aquel caso. Sabría que la encontraría leyendo algún libro en aquélla biblioteca

Allí estaba leyendo un libro, se acerco en silencio, pero el deseo de darle la sorpresa fueron comprimidos, darse cuenta de que ella ya lo había visto

Quiera darte la sorpresa, dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y la besaba

Lo hiciste, le contesto ella mientras deslizaba sus manos por aquel pelo negro

Enserio, atrayendo más aquélla mujer para besarla

Shaoran, dijo riendo al sentir como el la acomodaba sobre le sofá para cubrirla con sus cuerpo

Shaoran: hace fría afuera, besándole el cuello

Sakura y aquí ara calor si mi padre entra, besándolo

No importa, le contesto este mientras la besaba

Salió de allí con coraje pues, aquel hombre había llamado a Shaoran para consultarle algunos negocios pendiente para la mañana siguiente, entro a su recamara y tiro aun lado el libro, rió a ver lo que había hecho, había cambiado tanto con Shaoran .que en nada se parecía al inocente Sakura que allí había llegado un mes atrás, se sentó y peino su pelo, mientras recordaba aquello besos dados en la biblioteca sobre el sofá, sus mejilla se sonrojaron a recordar con detalle aquello

De la primera ves con Shaoran ya había pasado solo una semana y aunque muchas fueron la veces en que ambos quisieron repite aquélla noche, mucha también fueron en la que tenia que dejar pasa el deseo. Ya sabia porque sentía el coraje, esa noche seria igual a las demás noche en la cual no podría volver amarse

Miro su espejo y volvió a reír, había cambios en ella, desde aquel día en que se entrego a le noto su cuerpo diferente y incluso sus pensamientos y deseos hacia el le eran ya no era la niña que temía besarlo incluso tocarlo con una caricia oh susurró de oídos, era la que se dejaba amar y amaba,

Se levanto y miro a la ventana, era su padre quien salir acompañado de sus hombres, lo que le provoco tristeza ya no le vería hasta la mañana, por lo meno eso creyó, vio como aquello autos salían de la mansión y el se quedaba. Le alegro, miro la puerta y se sonrojo a la idea que le había cruzado por la cabeza

El subió aquélla escalera, aquélla noche el jefe no necesitaría de su servicios, pues vería a una de sus amiga nocturna y en eso momento solo el bastaba para ello. Entro aquélla recamara, por debe esa noche debía quedarse en le mansión pues cuando el señor Georgino salía el era quien debía quedarse a cargo de todo mientras estuviera con su mujeres.

Se sentó en aquélla cama luego de tirar aquélla chaqueta y camisa aun lado, se levanto entro al baño para abrir aquella ducha, coloco su arma a la orilla de la bañera, retiro aquel cinturón del pantalón para luego colocar este aun lado, cerro la llave de agua cuando esta termino de llenar la bañera, entro y procuró descansar el cuerpo luego de todo un día de trabajo

Aquello lo relajo en verdad necesitaba aquélla ducha de agua caliente, así que olvido todo y se hundió bajo la calidez del agua tibia, tal vez desconcentrarse así del mundo no era buena idea, estando en aquélla mansión donde solo tenia enemigo en ves de amigos .entrar allí fue fácil después de todo había logrado encontrar aquélla llaves de esa habitación. Miro a los lado en busca de encontrarlo, pero ver aquel luces encendida en le baño ayudaron a ubicarlo

Entro y vio aquélla arma cerca de la bañera, alejarla de allí era fácil, en continuaba bajo el agua así, que con solo mover un poco su pies, hecho aun lado aquélla Tauro negra, cerro la puerto y coloco le seguro como lo hizo con la puerta principal de la habitación

Rió a dejar caer su camisón y entrar aquélla bañera, espacio no había para ella, después de todo el ocupa la mayo parte de ella, Shaoran debió salir asentir aquélla mujer en la bañera

Adriana dijo mientras hecha atrás su pelo mojado y ella se acomodaba para sentarse frente a el, quien aun la miraba con asombro

Hola, le dijo mientras lo besaba

Que hace aquí, pregunto al rojo de la sorpresa

Nada, le susurro mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pecho de Shaoran y besaba su cuello

Adriana - le dijo algo nervioso

Quieres que me vayas, porque si esos quieres eso are, le dijo besándolo

Irte, porque aquí esta mucho mejor, le susurro

Sakura se dejo acomodar en aquélla piernas mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura, para besarla

Shaoran dijo a sentir aquélla manos deslizarse hasta el final de sus espalda provocando en ella un leve gemido, al contacto de aquel roce

Solo te acomodo, le susurro

No supo cuando empezó aquel juego de sentir y dejarse sentir ni cuando aquello iniciado en la bañera término en la cama, solo supo cuando sintió aquel hombre robarle nuevamente el aire y las fuerza a tomarla como la tomaba

Mich- suspiro, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza aquellos hombros cubierto de pecas, el solo sumergía ante el deseo de tenerla en su cuerpo, Sakura podía sentir aquello impulso por entrar su cuerpo, mientras Shaoran procuraba deslizar una de mano por aquélla piernas que comenzaban a brindarle aquel deseo, que por días deseaba sentir en ella, Besos aquélla labios en busca de calmar, aquélla tormenta.

Solo ella le daría el deseo de placer al sumergirse en aquel cuerpo, que el había enseñado hacer mujer. Su mujer, se consumarían hasta encontrar aquello que con tantos deseos buscaban encontrar en su cuerpos, dejarían dar rienda suelta los deseos de amarse una vez amas

Sentirlo en su ser era lo mas que deseaba sentir en aquel momento, se dejo llevar por los impulso de su cuerpo y le ofreció una vez mas lo que el tanto buscaba en ella. Cada beso cada caricia consumía aquel deseo por ambos

Beso aquélla manos que acariciaba su rostro, luego de amarse separarse era imposible, ambos desean estar juntos aunque a Shaoran eso le trajera problema incluso la muerte por parte del padre de Sakura

Te amo escucho de el mientras besaba su cuello

Yo también le respondió ella, echando atrás aquel mechón negro

Sakura: Mich

Shaoran: si (besándola)

Sakura .porque no me hablas de tu hogar o tus padres

Shaoran: despertaste muy curiosa por lo que veo

Sakura: Shaoran, pegándole

Shaoran : digamos que mi hogar en muy diferente a lo que crees , y mis padre que te digo que mi padre y yo no nos soportamos ,que son débil con mi madre y aunque te vallas a reír tengo una nana ah y Coran ,que ya te he hablado de el

Sakura: si, de el si conozco mucho, se que lo quiere, pero de tener nana no me lo imagine, que lindo

Shaoran. Si lo dice no te beso mas

Sakura: no habrá besos (besándolo)

Shaoran. No, no habrá besos

Anda sígueme contando de tus familia .le susurró a sentirlo besar su cuello

Shaoran: bien ya que mi novia lo que quiere habla, hablaremos, haber tengo una mascota

Sakura: un perro

Shaoran: perro no, es felino

Sakura: un gato amor

Shaoran: digamos que algo así, después lo conocerás y a mi familia

Sakura: me presentaras con tu familia

Shaoran: si nos casaremos si, creo que eso debo hacerlo, presentarte digo si quiere

Si, si quiero le dijo en un abrazo furtivo

All (riendo) me vas ahogar

Lograr salir de debajo de Shaoran no fue tarea fácil, pero lo hizo, no pretendía irse y dejarlo solo, solo deseaba verlo dormir y aunque solo había podido dormí 2 veces con el, este seria la primera ves que lo vería dormir a su lado, su primera ves no tuvo el tiempo de disfrutar de su compañía dormido, pues por motivo ajenos a ellos el momento de a papacharse luego de hacer el amor seria otro días

Deslizo su manos por aquel pelo negro, rió a ver como sus dedos se perdían en ese pelo largo y negro siguió deslizando sus manos por su cuello luego por sus espalda hasta llegar aquel tatuaje. Donde delineó con las punta de sus dedeo aquel león negro levantado en 2 patas, volvió a reír a ver como el despertaba y se giraba

Como te líbrate de mi, le dijo mientras la alaba nuevamente a la cama para cubrirla con su cuerpo, pero Sakura no puedo responder hacer besada

Te hice un pregunta, le susurró mientras el besa el cuello

No se le respondió, mientras descubría aquello ojo de aquel mechón negro

Despertó la mañana ya había avanzado el ya no estaba pero no le molesto, pues había logrado verlo dormir a su lado, se sentó y cubrió su cuerpo con aquélla sabana, las misma que había compartido con el, rió al ver la hora

10: 15 dijo mientras terminaba de cubría su cuerpo para levantarse y entrar al baño, de tuvo frene aquel espejo y ver su rostro reflejado en el no fue lo que provoco que casi gritara de la impresión

Que es esto dijo, tomado uno de sus mechones rubios con negro, ver su pelo rubio ahora con aquello mechones negro no era algo se podía explicar con claridad

Sakura que paso con tu pelo, dios dijo

Flash Black

Shaoran debió decir a sentir como el besaba su cuello, podía sentir como aquellos labio provocaba en ella aquel extremes en su cuerpo

Que, dijo besándola

Sabes que, le respondió riendo

Adri, te quiero como te digo decir algo, le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Dime amor, deslizado sus manos por el rostro de Shaoran

Como te explico, sin que te exalte, All mira digamos que estar conmigo provocará cambios en ti, y aunque no entenderá porque ahora y no en tu primera ves conmigo te diré que no se

Amor debes ser algo bien serio que me estas mirando con unos ojo, ya dime que cambio voy a tener por dormir contigo, le dijo riendo

Digamos uno que solo tu tendrás, te lo juro

Me alegra saber que solo yo los tendré, pero aun no entiendo que me pueda hacer cambia en mi cuerpo que me estas diciendo estas cosa, por que si son mis cadera ya se que son como decir diferente y bueno mis pecho si tienes razón ya son diferentes, Mich no me veas así me apenas

All. Pena a mi, oye quien fue la que entro a mi bañera y me, bueno hizo poner nervioso

Digamos que ahí no te tenia pena, le respondió sonrojada

Y espero que ya no la tengas, besándola

No me dirás que cambio voy atener . Le susurro

Te darás cuenta cuándo te veas al espejo, solo te adelantare que no soy un hombre normal, le susurró, ahora atiéndeme a mí, deslizando su cuerpo contra el de Sakura

Shaoran, dijo a sentir aquélla rigidez querer entrar a ella

Ending Black

De esto me habla, pero no entiendo esto no es normal, espera Sakura porque el me dijo que el no era normal, dios que me quiso decir con eso, bueno es obvio que de esto me hablo

Lo llamaría luego de aquel baño, y aunque quedaron en hablar a la hora del almuerzo aquello mechones no debían esperar mas tiempo, cerro al llave del ducho mientras reía haber su imagen reflejada en el agua con aquello nuevos mechones en su pelo, se levanto y retiro aquélla sabana de su cuerpo, entro a la bañera y procuró disfrutar de ella

Con cuidado de no ser vista salió de allí en batas, llego a su recamara y procuró vestirse para luego llamarle, pero grito a ver en el final de su espalda aquella media luna con un mariposa posada en su punta

Se vistió como pudo pues los nervios de aquellos cambios ya eran demasiado para ella, se sentó y marco al móvil de Shaoran, el cual sonaba y no era atendido

Contesta por favor .dijo mientras camina por toda la habitación

Hola .escucho por articular

Shaoran, queme paso y dime por que

Se dice buenos días amor, porque te fuiste y me dejaste sola, oyó del en forma chistosa

Amor .le reprocho

Te amo, oyó

Yo también, sentándose ya mas calmada

Se porque me llamaste y te entiendo, pero creo que por teléfono no es que debemos hablar verdad

No le dijo ella consisten que aquello cambios debían ser aclarado en personal y no atravesé del celular

Dime aparte que te asustaste no te gustan, le pregunto

Si, dijo riendo

Ves después de todo te di algo diferente que nuestra 2 noches

Shaoran,

Que, riendo

Amor tengo un lunar algo extraño al final de mi espalda

Si lo se lo vi en la mañana, pero míralo de esta forma ya no soy el único con lunares de extraña formas

Sakura miro su manos y también le hablo de aquélla brazalete dorado aparecido en su manos izquierda, el cual Shaoran explico que era algo que los unía y que solo significaba su unión como pareja.

Aquel joven se acerco a el luego de ir en busca de aquel fólder que este había olvidado en la oficina, espero que colgará para preguntarla porque aquélla cara, que dijo el mientras guardaba su celular en su chaqueta

Nada señor le respondió Pittchis riendo

Si ya se, pero que puedo hacer es mi esposa, le dijo abordando aquel auto

Que dijo este sorprendido

**//////////////////////////5: 35 P.M. //////////////////////////**

Aquellos muro de aquel gran salón de trono tenia aquellos banderines y escudos de aquel reino. al final se podían ver aquello 2 tronos y a sus lados aquellas los príncipes de aquello dos reyes .

Entrar allí hizo que aquellos guardias se inclinara por respeto así el , caminar hasta aquel trono hizo que aquellos hombre le miraran

Aquélla reunión no esta en su agenda del día, pero aquélla urgencia con hablar con el sobre uno de sus hombre lo hizo meditar. No atendería al aquel hombre que venia hablar de sus hombre, el no se necesitaba de nadie para saber de ellos, pero oír el nombre de Shaoran le hizo cambiar de opinión

Acepto aquel hombre en su despacho, después de todo Shaoran era un tema que le ni nadie conocía

Era el mejor de sus hombres incluso mas que eso era su mano derecha, pero algo de el no le agradaba y era no saber nada, aquel hombre odiaba lo desconocido y Shaoran era desconocido aun para el

Señor no creo que este hombre sepa nada

Cállate Bergen, que sabe de Lee

Lee dijo este, mientras se servia un vaso de wisky, que Lancaster cambio el apellido

Lancaster – repitió el señor Georgino mientras miraba a sus hombres

Esto es estúpido señor

Humanos, susurro este desconocido mientras observaba a Bergen, cual por alguna razón comenzó a sentir aquel ahogo en sus pulmones, al aire le aprecia faltar y aquélla tos aumentar, el como el señor Georgino lo vieron sentarse en aquella butaca, con la manos el pecho

Bergen dijo este mientras se levantaba

Es malo ser hablado, no es así – tomando de aquel vaso mientras reía

Bergen lo miro, aquélla crisis comenzaba a desaparecer por lo que nuevamente pudo respirar mejor

Bien que sabe de Shaoran, pregunto el señor Georgino

Lo suficiente para saber que algo busca aquí

Que quiere a cambio, no pago si el negocio no es claro

Digamos que solo deseo saldar una antigua deuda, aquel vaso en sus mano reventó sin ningún problemas, todo allí se miraron aquella herida de sus manos no parecían ser dolorosa para el, se levanto mientras retiraba de la palma de sus manos aquel vidrio incrustado en ella

Verlo reír después de todo no les parecía normal, por lo que decidieron sacar aquella arma de detrás de sus sacos y chaqueta, no sabrían que tipo de truco haría aquel lunático, pero no lo dejarían hacer nada que no fuera salir de allí, sin darle problemas

Arma de buen calibre, dijo este aun riendo

Aquélla sonrisa ya comenzaba a molestar a todos ,pero mas no saber que tipo de hombre era, o que rayos quería y hacia allí ,hablaría sobre Shaoran, pero en ningún momento daba señal que les indicará que hablaría de Lee o Lancaster como el decía

Si no desea que mis hombre tomes media hable ¿que sabe?

Uhh lo suficiente para aun no creer que le este entre los humanos, siempre creí que teníamos algo en común (levantándose) ¡aborrecer a seré como los débiles humanos ¡

Decir aquello comenzaba a provocaba en ellos miedo, porque razón decir humano acaso el no lo era, no era imposible pensar aquello

Manchester le envió señor, solo quiere acobardar a sus hombre

Aquel hombre solo los miro, provocando en todos aquéllas miradas de desconfianza,

Aquel teléfono cayó aun lado, mientras sus mejillas mojaban aquélla sangre que salía de sus labios

No debiste avisarle, eres una estupida soplona, le reprochaba aquélla mujer de pelo negro y hermoso cuerpo

Flash Black

Por alguna razón había girado su auto en U y aumentada la velocidad, algo pasaba lo sentía, sabia que aquel ardor en su pentagrama se lo avisaba, debió soltar aquélla palanca de cambio al oír aquel celular insistir en ser atendido, lo tomo y freno sin previo aviso al reconocer la voz de Sakura en el auricular

Adriana -dijo

Mich, volvió a oír, sabia que algo ocurría la sentía pero oírla a ella no lo hacia menos calmado, oírla a ella pedir ayuda la angustiaba pues podía sentir en el tono de su voz el miedo y angustia que sentía

All, cálmate, tranquila ya voy en camino

No – le dijo ella ya en llanto, no vengas

**Ending Black**

Melina así se presento aquélla mujer frente a ella , bruja y esposa de el lottor Korans rey de Beranz, no podía creer aquello ,pero ver aquello seres aparecen de la nada fue mas que suficiente para entender que lo que allí ocurría no era normal

Ver aquel ser acercarse a ella, provocó en ella angustia y terror, aquel ser había matado a su padre y hombres frente a ella

Eres hermosa, le susurro para luego acariciar le el rostro – será es hermosa pero eres estupida, no quiero que Lancaster sepa nuestra sorpresa, verdad preciosa

Sakura solo le escupió mientras alejaba su rostro de aquélla mano que se atrevía a tocarla

Con que eres una fiera, dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro

Mich vendrá y tendrán problemas

Mich, que lindo debes ser estupida o loca el único con problema será el, mi esposo sabe lo que hace no viste lo que hizo con esos patéticos humanos hace segundo, dijo melina en forma de burla mientras se sentaba sobre un escritorio

Ending Black

Aquello hombre con arma fueron lazando contra la pared, con solo un movimientos de su mano, mientras Bergen y el señor Georgino presenciaban aquello

Estúpido humanos oyeron de aquel hombre que ahora se dirigía a ello

Yo fuera usted y olvidara la estupida idea de usa esa arma, le sugería a Georgino quien sacaba una Tauro de sus costado para quitarla de su mano

Me quedare con esto, lanzando aquélla arma lejos

No saldrá de aquí tan fácil

Quien dice que saldré invesil, solo preparare un mensaje a Lancaster y es con usted, para que irme

Mira que encontré oyeron de una voz femenina justo en la puerta

Giraron al oír aquélla mujer decir aquélla palabra, era un hermosa mujer de pelo negro de ropa un provocativa para cualquier hombre que la viera, reía mientras se acerca a los presente en oficina, pero ver allí a sus hija borraba cualquier mujer de su mente

Pero que tenemos aquí, dijo el mientras tomaba del brazo Sakura

La encontré arriba, dijo ella mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio

Quien es esta preciosa

Suéltala – le ordeno Georgino

Papá, dijo Sakura ya asustada

Quieta .oyó el haber a su hija queriendo soltarse, por lo que no lo pensó mas y tomo aquella arma que aun traía en la parte de atrás de sus saco, Sakura creyó perder el sentido y las fuerza a ver como la cabeza de su padre caía frente a sus pies .un ahoga de llanto y nervios se hicieron presente haber aquel cuerpo caer sin vida y cabeza, no podía creer aquello

Bergen mientras tanto limpiaba aquel sangre esparcida por aquel sable a la hora de hacer tal corte, no lo pensó 2 veces y saco su arma apunto aquélla bala subió al camarote y se disparo, pero no vio si aquello funciono, pues aquélla flecha en su frente fue suficiente para que cayera muerto

No es divertido jugar con los humanos, reprocho Melina mientras bajaba aquel arco

Verlo sentarse provocó en ella la sensación de venganza, por algún razón se alegraba ver aquélla sangre brotar de aquel hombre, Melina se acerco y se agacho. Aquella bala si llego a tocarlo

No es profunda oyó ella, mientras como aquélla mujer se preocupaba en ver la herida, como podía sentir aquello sentimiento por un hombre como ese

Entonces ver como ella colocaba sus manos sobre aquella herida, donde por uno segundo apareció aquélla luz que sin poder ver bien desaprecio aquélla herida

Esta bien (acariciándole el rostro)

Malditos humanos, será lo primero que destruiré cuando consiga ese maldita llave

Yo te ayudare amor no te preocupes (besándolo)

Sakura no le interesaba ver aquel tipo de afecto por lo que se preocupo mas en soltar aquélla atadura de su manos con aquel vaso roto que había logrado alcanzar

Vio a Melina desaparecer y aquello seré también, pero no lo vio a el acercarse, esta muy distraída tratando de soltarse, que verlo agacharse frente a ella casi le provoco un desmayo. Lloro asentir como aquel hombre tocaba sus rostro, aborrecía aquel hombre y las manos que la tocaban

Ere hermosa le susurro, podía sentir aquélla respiración cerca de ella, sentir aquélla manos querer deslizarse por sus hombros y su vientre. Pero aquello intento por soltarse resultaron.

Logro liberal sus manos alcanzar aquel jarrón sin alertarlo y pegárselo en la cabeza, entonces el cayo aun lado y ella se levanto, no esperaría verlo levantarse quedarse ahí tendido en el suelo. Corrió hasta la puerta, escaparía de allí, por lo menos eso creyó, pues debió detener su huida a verlo aparecer justo frente a la puerta

Maldita estupida, fue lo único que puedo escuchar ante de caer al piso producto de aquélla bofetada, sintió miedo y terror sabia que de allí no podría escaparía, pero no se lo demostró. No le daría el gusta de verla temer

Nuevamente fue amarrada y esta vez fue amenaza, era útil para atrapar a Shaoran, pero no lo suficiente para evitar no ser asesina si fuese preciso

Comete otra estupidez como esa y te mato, entendiste

Si, respondió llorando

Que le importaba la misión estaba arto y enojado para pensar en ella, solo Sakura era lo primó torio en ese momento, saco su arma y retiro aquel seguro sabría que allí no se encontraría con Bergen oh hombres de Manchester o el seor Georgino, sino a verdadero enemigo Lottor.

Entra fue fácil por lo que como Clero y Soldado supo que eso solo seria la entrada para aun emboscada .no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarlo, sabia que le mejor lugar de ser esperado seria aquel despacho .una sola salida uno solo entrada, entro y ver aquella sangre en la pared y el cadáver del señor Georgino sin cabeza no fue nada que lo sorprendería

No ese estúpido Lottor se que esta aquí

Bravo Lancaster aun sabe diferencia entre humanos y yo

La rata se hueles desde la distancia

Cuidado Lancaster, talvez se te olvide que tengo algo tuyo - le dijo este en forma burlona

Donde esta, lottor

Sakura, hermoso nombre digo para su belleza, sabia lo especial que es, claro conoce la historia de la mujer que pose dichos ojos verdes, dime es cierto lo que dicen .oh solo son fábula de los ancianos, sino mas recuerdo la leyenda dice, que aquélla mujer que posea los ojos verde, es aquélla que pose dicha llave del manuscrito, es ella verdad Lancaster, claro que es ella y por eso me quedare con ella no te importara verdad

Ere invesil Lottor no es la única con esos ojo

Pero es la única que tu elegiste, no soy invesil Clero, es la mujer que todos han estado buscando y que me ahorraste en buscar, no te preocupes se tratas alas mujeres y créeme a esa la tratare muy bien (riendo)

Cayo contra aquélla mesa de vidrio a poca distancia de el, estaba molesto y no precisamente por aquélla muertes, sino por hablar así de ella. Lottor lo miro mientras limpiaba aquel sangra que brotaba de su boca

Enojado Lancaster, no te preocupes no me gusta dormir con niñas aunque, ese cuerpo no es de una niña – dijo lottor mientras se levantaba

Maldito infeliz, fue lo único que Shaoran dijo mientras levantaba sus mano y lanzaba a lottor contra la pared, se acerco y con solo mover 2 de sus dedo lo elevo apoco centímetro de piso

Yo creo que es muy mala idea hacer eso, escucho Shaoran a su espalda, lo mataría sin pensarlo, pero sentir aquélla presencia lo hizo girar

Shaoran, dijo Sakura en llantos

Nunca había recibido ordenes de nadie, pero verla así era mas que suficiente para soltarlo, aquel rostro sucio y lastimado y aquello ojos ahogados en llanto fueron su debilidad.

Trols escucho de Melina quien se había acercado a ella , saber el nombre de aquello seres no angustio Sakura ,fue ver como aquello 2 cosa golpeaban junto lottor a Shaoran , el cual caía al impacto de aquélla Trols que le superaba n en tamaño ,era 3 veces mas alto y grande que un solo hombre

Te has vuelto débil Lancaster le dijo, lottor mientras se acercaba a el – todo por una estúpida humana y así quiere que crea que ella no es la que busco

Escupió aquélla sangra que ya comenzaba a subir por su boca producto de aquello golpe, se levanto lo que puso a lottor nervioso, todos en Lyón conocía de aquel Clero capaz de destruir solo un escuadrón de soldador sin la necesidad de nadie, sabia que aquello Trols no lo mataría, por lo que le preocupaba que el aun no hiciera algún hechizo para salir de ellos en ves de estar soportando aquel juego de pelara

Ya me canse de juego le dijo este, mientras en su manos izquierda aparecía aquélla luz negra. No solo ello se miraron a ver aquella sabia que significaba, pero Sakura aun no comprendía oh no entendía como el podría ser como aquello seré, en verdad verlo aparecer y lanzar cosa la había impresionado, es que aun viendo aquélla cosa no lo entendía

8 45 P.M.

Despertó a escuchar aquélla sirena de ambulancia o patrulla a los lejos, se sentía aturdido y adolorido, toco su frente en busca de respuesta, entonces recordó estar peleando con lottor y luego sentir aquello que lo hizo caer. Recordó la sensación, lo que provoco el un nuevo aturdimiento debió cerrar los ojos a sentirse así

Shaoran, escuchaba mientras era movido

Por favor Michell despierta

Hey amigo despierta

Nuevamente abrió los ojos no por aquélla llamadas sino por Sakura, recordó lo ocurrido y no se quedaría allí acostado mientras ella corriera peligro

Luego se sentar y tomar aquel poco de hielo y colocárselo en su frente, escucho que Christian junto a Pittchis había dado aviso de que algo había ocurrido en la mansión.

Si la misión de apresar a Georgino había terminado y no precisamente e por humanos dijo este mientras veían como los de la morque sacaban los cuerpo

Creerme el jefe esta furioso, sale de este caso para meterse en otro, quiere los responsable

Entonces que busca a otro por que yo buscare a lottor, rayo dijo mientras se ponía de pies

No te levantes, le dijo Lisa mientras lo ayudaba s sostenerse

Lottor dijo Christian en vos bajas

Ere soldó oh te haces

Maldición Shaoran esto se paso de los limites, que rayos hace lottor aquí

Créeme le preguntare cuando lo mate

Lisa debió sentarse al recordar lo que días ante había escuchado - Lis que tienes, le pregunto Christian mientras se agachaba frente a ella

Ella no dijo nada solo miro a Shaoran mientras por sus ojos escapaban 2 gotas de lagrima

Lisa que pasa le pregunto esta vez Shaoran, pues conocía mejor que nadie a su hermana y verla llorar era algo que le preocupaba

Yo se que hacer lottor aquí, dijo solloza

Ver a los demás a entrar aquel salón los hizo salir de aquella confesión de lisa y aunque oír el motivo por el cual, aquel hombre había llegado allí debieron ir como los demás observar aquello, que para todos parecía imposible

Todos allí aun no entendían que pudo haber provocado aquel agujero tan grande en la pared. Pittchis, lance Jonk, Lisa y Christian miraron a Shaoran, quien apenas podía sostenerse del los golpe. Sabían que aquello solo fue producto de un Trols, pero que para los demás solo era un agujero más sin sentido para aquel nuevo caso

Quiero que averigüen que rayos paso aquí y donde rayo esta la hija, si se la llevaron es por ella sabe algo que nosotros aun no sabemos, les ordenaba aquel hombre aquello oficiales que allí estaban

Shaoran escucho a sus espalda mientras aquel hombre se acercaba, cálmese señor le sugerio pittchis

Ve por mi auto pittchis

Pero señor

Es una orden

Si señor .alejándose

Aquel hombre se acerco. Estaba molesto y con suficiente razón, tenia meses planeando aquel arresto para solo tener muertos como evidencia

Tu cierra la boca – le dijo ante de que Shaoran hablara, que das suspendido, era una maldita misión mas para ser el jefe del la maldita agencia y tu la arruinaste, en que rayos pensaba eh falda, eso es lo que sobra en mundo, pero no, el perfecto agente quería esa. La hija de la mas buscado, te are el mayor reporte que solo recibirás caso de segunda mano, y me importa tus maldita relaciones oh tu buena ficha. Yo mismo me encargare de que deje de se agente

Cayo al suelo al recibir aquel impacto, todos allí había estado escuchando aquel reclamo, y ver como el había golpeado al jefe fe suficiente para ignorar todo

Cierre la maldita boca, y tenga su arma señor .tiro al suelo aquella arma y placa después de todo no se quedaría allí

10:15 A.M.

Entro aquél salón, donde aquello bandería rojos con un dragón negro se hondeaba a baja asta, el porque, la muerte del príncipe y heredero del reino. Su muerte una flecha envenenada justo en sus corazón. La noticia había afectado a todos los del reino, pues según las profecía de los antigua anciano solo el marcado con la marca del lo oscuridad el seria el guiador de un nuevo reino y raza para aquello reino que desaparecían tras la guerra.

Flash Black

Era oscuro y de noche fría, esperaba con ansia, ver aquel joven que había avisado su regreso al reino, pero recibir aquélla noticia fue más que suficiente para desear cumplir su deseo. Lloraba sin consuelo la noticia de su hijo muerto .la destrozaba

Aferraba con fuerza aquélla capa negra mientras sus lágrimas borraban aquélla sangre en ella, no podía creer tal perdida, por eso lucha en no creer lo que su esposo le había informado

Y su cuerpo, quiero verlo, quiero ver a mi niño, dijo en llantos

Lo sentimos alteza había Lotardos cuando llegamos, ellos - le informaría que había pasado con el cadáver, pero ella evito aquel aparte delo ocurrido

Callen dijo ella, no quería oír que sus hijo había sido devorado por tales seres

Hizo lo posible en ayudar pero no llegamos a tiempo

Busque y tráigame a los asesino de mi hijo, ordenó aquel rey con furia

Todos se inclinaron y salieron, el se acerco aquélla mujer quien se encontraba en aquel suelo llorando a sus hijo muerto

Elizabeth le dijo mientras se sentaba en aquel sofá

Nuestro hijo muerto no lo puedo creer, Ken busca a los que me quitaron a mi bebe, búscalo (llorando)

Haré todo lo que este en mis manos te lo juro Beth, te lo juro

Ending Black

El sol brilla en aquellos previos del reino y aunque le luto abrigaba aquélla paredes del palacio no le parecía molestar y la mañana hermosa y la disfrutaría .había despertado con una buena noticia para su corona y reino y aunque debía soportar aquélla mujer llorar no le importaría esperar para celebrar. Pero verlo entrar y lanzar al suelo aquél soldado comenzaba a opacar la hermosa del día para aquel rey.

Aquello hombres allí reunidos solo observaron al rey, al ver aquel joven descubrir sus rostro de aquélla capa negra, el junto a 2 hombre mas había entrado allí en compañía de un león negro

Pero que tenemos aquí, si es el consejo del reino, padre sorprendido de verme

Maldición, susurro para sus adentro verlo allí no era lo que esperaba, había informado al reino de la muerte de sus descendiente la noche anterior al querer llegar al reino por los oscuro camino del bosque, según informes de sus generales, había sido emboscado por sus propio capitán y hombres y con ayuda de lottor y mas hombre muerto por una flecha. Y que para desgracia de todos los Trols se habían encargado del cuerpo del mismo, dejando sin nada mas que enterrar que su solo su capa

Majestad pero su hijo esta vivo –dijo uno de los allí presente

El rey tiene suficiente problemas ahora verdad y que dijes que había muerto por Trols no eso no yo puedo con ello ah ya se por envenenamiento , claro Hortensia que mas podía matar al elegido que veneno de hortensia ,eres un invesil padre, creíste que dándole a lottor la forma de matarme no tendría saldría de mis

Aquel murmullos se hicieron presente el rey haber acepto hacer un trato con el peor enemigo de reino

La codicia ciega verdad padre, te importo muy poco poner al reino a manos de lottor y la bruja, con tan solo salir de mí. Oh que creíste que muerto yo no tendrías problema

Señor es cierto eso, escucho aun lado

Habla padre todos aquí quiere oír tu versión

Aquel rey no tendría escapatoria consejeros, generales incluso aquello soldados de guardia le observaban, su rey traiciónalos así

Flash Black

Había llegado aquélla claro del bosque, la noche era bastante oscura por lo que le ayudo para mantener su rostro cubierto de los ojos que decidiesen reconocerlo, procuro mantener aquélla capa que cubría su rostro a sentir aquel fuete ventiscas

Señor, no creo que debimos aceptar verlos aquí

El rey no quiera visita a tardes horas en su palacio, verdad

Aquel rey junto a uno de sus vasallo ,giraron allí estaba Lottor y la bruja , necesitaba de aquello 2 seres para que su plan existiera y aunque por siglo los Hechicero (Cleros negros) y los Hechicero (Cleros Rojos) llevaban una disputadas entre las casas rivales , bajaría aquella enemista por tan solo salir de su principal problema

El trato de aquélla conversación era de muy bien agrado para aquel Clero rojo, pues eliminar por sus propias manos aquel hombre era su mayor deseos, ambas casa rivales tenia suficiente motivo por destruirse, solo encontrarse allí era la mejor oportunidad para salir del principal enemigo de sus raza, pero allí aquello no sucedería, estaba allí con una sola razón, hacer aun acuerdo

Jagar podrá hacerlo

No quiero errores, le dijo aquel rey

Cuidado Kenneth que no se te olvide que puedo cambia de parecer, rata

No menase lottor, esta en mi tierra y aquí solo yo soy el rey

**Ending Black**

El rey traiciona y huelle, verdad, eres u maldito traidor, crees que no tengo gente a mi favor padre, debieras haber tomado mas tiempo en ver las cosa que hacia

Le creerá yo soy el rey, dijo este ya mas decidido a defenderse

Un padre yo te oí cuando la planeabas, aviso a todos que aquélla hermosa princesa llegaba a que salón.

Lisa, mustio este

Me duele mucho saber que mi padre nunca nos vio como sus hijo ,sino como sus estorbo

Lisa no hables porque no sabes lo are

La amenaza padre, anda también pégale es o ultimo que te falta por hacer

Lisa se cerco a Shaoran y lo abrazo en llanto ,sabia aquélla conspiración contra sus hermano por eso le advirtió y aunque delatar las intencione de su padre le dolía, perder a su hermano le dolería mas ,pues después de todo Shaoran era el único quién la cuidada y protegía cuándo aquel rey se negaba verla debía hacerlo

Porque papá dijo ella llorando, por que

Flash Black

Señor no creo que deba confiar en esa bruja y ese, mire que esos son los primero en darle problemas

Clouson cierra la maldita boca, tomado aquélla botella de wisky y tomado

Mi señor solo creo que debe mantenerse al pendiente, sabemos que Lottor ha estado haciendo lo posible por destruirlo y con esto solo usted ganaría ventaja, por alguna razón acepto sin poner tantos límites

Son los mismo que lo míos, salir de Shaoran - el sabe que con mi querido hijo muerto las cosas le saldrían mas fácil

Y peor para nosotros mi lord

No, si tengo un as bajo la manga, talvez el cree que con Shaoran muerto tendrá mas facilidad en destruirme, pero yo tengo algo preparado para el, después que todo sepan que mi hijo murió producto de una flecha envenenada por lottor y la bruja de Jagar, me encargare de usar cierta espada

La espada del príncipe, señor todos saben que esa espada solo la puede portar el elegido, Clouson no termino bien decir aquélla palabra para chocar contra la pared

Ordene no decir esa palabra frente de mis

Lo siento señor, dijo mientras se incorporaba del suelo

Bien, dijo mientras tomaba

Descubrió como usar las espadad verdad

Mi querido hijo dará su propia sangre para que yo, su padre pueda usarla después de su muerte

Por eso le pidió a Jagar que le mostrara sangre de le

Creíste que la guardaría como recuerdo invesil

Pues algo mi señor

Oír aquella conservación produjo que sus ojos se aguaran y sus piense perdieran fuerzas, busco donde sentarse, no podía creer que su padre fuera capaz de aquello que sus oídos había oído, pero aquello no solo fue escuchado por ella, silenciosamente fue guiada a otra salón

Una y otra ves oía aquélla dar vuelta en sus cabeza, no podía créelo y no quería creerlo

Lisa no vale pena, las ratas no ven a sus hijos, le dijo este en forma de consuelo

Todos allí no dijeron nada, aquel hombre no podía ser aquel rey que todos veneraban y respectaban por ser el justo y considerado, uno que primero pensaba en su pueblo y luego en el.

El que no ponía limite a lo hora de hacer lo justo por lo justo, pero aquellas ideas de rey honorable se fueron abajo con todas las torre que el había construido para cubrir su verdadero ser. Uno que cubría en la honra de un caballero en la de uno asesinó y codicioso. Querer matar a su primogénito por avaricia y poder, eran cosa imposible de creeré

Bravo dijo este, a ver que sus torres ya habían caído sin remedio de ser reparadas, si mis hijos se salieron con las suyas

Tu nos obligaste dijo Shaoran mientras pasaba a Lisa de sus brazos a los brazo de Christian. No deseaba tomar el trono, pero veo que tendré que hacerlo, no dejare que sigan manchando el apellido de mi madre, porque este trono no es tuyo padre, es de la familia de mi madre y ahora mío

Maldito infeliz, no tomaras por lo años hecho en este reino, debí seguir insistiendo en matarte aun siendo pequeño y no dejarlo posponer hasta ahora

Todos allí quedaron atónito, oír las acusaciones del príncipe hacia su padre, eran cosas fuerte de creer, pero que oír al mismo rey clavarse el puñal, ya dejaba que todos creyeran con mas fe sus acusaciones y aunque del príncipe nunca dudaron nada .oír como el rey confesaba sus verdadera intenciones fue mas que suficiente para que todos lo quisieran fuera de allí

- Eres una bestia, oyeron de aquella reina

Aquellas palabras hicieron que todos le dieran paso aquélla mujer que se acercaba y bofeteaba aquel rey mientras sus lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas

Tu , sus padre ,era el causante de aquellos accidentes de niño ,como puede ser tan ciega ,Kenneth es tu hijo ,nuestro hijo ,y tu la querías muerto , el llanto agobiaba su sentir ,saber que el propia padre de su hijo era que se encontraba debajo de aquello accidente de niños, aquello que por 2 ocasiones casi le arrebatan aquel niño ,que hoy es todo un hombre ,era mas que suficiente para odiarlo.

Aquel deseo de matarlo y calmar su furia y coraje pasaron una y otra vez por su cabeza, pero por respecto si así le podía llamarle , obvio hacerlo .por sus manos el no encontraría la muerte ,ni en sus hombres tampoco y aunque Lions si pretendía matar aquel hombre que por años nunca soporto debía aguantarse ,así su mano lo quería

Sal porque desde hoy te exilió padre - se hecho aun lado, dejaría ir aquel hombre y así les ordeno a los soldados que allí se encontraban presente ,y aunque para mucho la prisión seria el mejor camino, para aquel joven rey el exilio seria su mejor castigo

Camino entre aquello que una vez fueron sus concejales, incluso hijos y esposa, pero ser humillado así frente de todos no lo dejarían estar en paz, por lo que no lo pensó 2 veces y tomo aquélla arma y la disparo

Tanto como la Reyna y la princesa lloraron a ver aquel rey caer fruto de aquellos disparo realizado por los hombre cercanos de Shaoran, el cual no debió tocar su hombro sentir aquel dolor

Hijo, dijo aquélla madre mientras se acercaba a el haber como de aquellas manos brotaban sangre

Despertó algo aturdida, toco su frente en busca de encontrar las respuesta de su cabeza, entonces miro a su alrededor ya no estaba en la mansión y Shaoran tampoco estaba presente.

Shaoran llamo al encontrase en aquélla habitación, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta la cual no abrió a pesar de sus intentos, era inútil por allí no podaría pasar, pero no dejaría de intentar salir de allí.

Oír aquel ruido por la ventana la hicieron acercarse a ella, entonces descubrió que ya no estaba en su casa y mucho menos en la cuida que creía conocer como su nuevo hogar, había olvidado aquello seré que la había retenido mientras Shaoran luchaba con aquel hombre

Vaya ya despertó la mujercita de Lancaster, escucho atrás, giro y allí estaba, aquel hombre que había visto atacar y matar a su padre junto a lo que parecía ser un ser cubierto de una capa

Mi lord es ella - dijo aquel ser encapuchado

No se me acerque le advirtió Sakura tomado un jarrón

Jagar, por lo que ve tendrá que domarla para mi

Sintió aquella manos tocar su rostro y aunque había tomado aquel jarrón aquélla bruja había hecho algo para que lo dejara caer, lloro a sentirlo tacarla

Lancaster tiene buen gusto, y por lo que veo no es estúpido supo aquién busca para ser su mujer, ere hermosa mucho mas de lo que había oído

Le dio coraje y asgo sentir aquel hombre tacarla y susúrrale aquélla palabras, no supo que paso pero le agro ver aquel hombre aquel lejos de ella

Maldita estupida - dijo a levantarse y querer acercarse a ella para pegarle, pero para sorpresa de ambos no pudo ni acercarse a Sakura incluso para ella aquello era nuevo

Mi lord esta usando sus dones

No soy estúpido Jagar, maldita bruja le dijo

No se acerquen por que entonces ara algo peor que lanzarlo contra la pared

Disfruta estar aquí Sakura, porque desde hoy será mi prisionera

Los vio desaparecer entra aquel humo negro y aunque había amenazado en lanzarlo oh hacer algo contra ellos, no tenia a menor idea de que la había hecho reaccionar así

Sakura: clamarte por algo hiciste eso, porque fui yo quien desee lanzarlo contra la pared, dios queme paso por que hice eso

Lanzo toda al suelo, mientras limpiaba aquélla sangre de sus labio, ordeno a Jagar buscar a sus demonio, mientras aquélla mujer reía a un lado del salón

Por que rayo te ríes

Quisiste jugar con la humana, verdad lottor, te atreviste a fáltame .pero veo que ella no aceptó tu jueguito, eres un estúpido, acercándose y bofeteándolo

Cuidado Melina (tomándola de la manos

Anda amor, pégale a tu esposa, anda pégame y no veras mas este cuerpo en tus cama

Me amenaza (tomando por la cintura para acercarla a la fuerza)

Sabes que no vives sin mi, Amor!

No me haga matarle

Mátame y mataras a tu hijo, invesil, soltando sus mano y saliendo

Palacio Lancaster

Toda la vereda de la ruinas están rodeada por soldado incluso por Lolardos, indiscutiblemente es un atrapan, le sugerio Christian aquel joven rey quien observaba hacia el horizonte, este había aceptado el trato que lottor había enviado poco después de lo ocurrido con su padre en el salón del trono. Si quería Sakura tendría que ir y presentarse el las Ruinas del Templo Qumran

Lo se dijo, mientras volteaba al frente

Sabe que el solo te cito allí con un propósito, Shaoran sabe que eso obvio que intentara matarte, el muy invesil esta tan emocionado con que aceptaste ir, que no le importo dejar que sepamos que tiene todo sus hombre esperándote

Señor debía pensarlo .le dijo Coran

Se muy bien que ara ese, pero también que ara sin no llego, Sakura esta sola allí y no dejare que la lastimen por mi

Piensas ir verdad

Es mi esposa eh hijo quienes corren peligro no yo

Que dijeron todos

Se sentó y toco su frente ,estaba enojado ,deseaba ir y matar aquellos que osaron tomarla Sakura de rehén ,pero tenia que pensar que hacer cualquier error seria condenarla a ella a sufrir las consecuencia

Christian miro a Coran y el entendió que aquel rey debía quedar solo, por lo que ordeno aquellos soldados allí presente que los dejaran solo ,este se sentó junto Shaoran ,quien miraba su brazalete.

No dijo nada pues entendía porque su preocupación, dejaría que hablara para que se desahogara

Me llamo muy nerviosa, reía al oír que su pelo tenia ahora mechones y incluso de aquel lunar que ahora portaba, el dije que hablaría con ella y que le explicaría, ella acepto.

Sakura es tan diferente se siente tranquila con solo oírme y aunque aquello cambios no son normal en su raza, ello los aceptó .luego de eso me volvió a llamar, pero estaba ves la sentí mas nerviosa me preocupe y le pregunte que si le pasaba algo, me dijo no amor solo estoy embarazada, iba el auto en ese momento con Pittchis y de la impresión choque, puedo creer oír aquello me impacto, Ella me dijo Mich esta ahí le dije si All, aquí estoy.

Se supone que hoy dejaría todo y para traerla aquí, se supone que celebraría con ella su embarazo, si la toca lo mato lo juro

Cálmate, el sabe que no pude lastimarla tu lo mataría si lo hace

Debió dejar su pena y preocupación para recibir Jonk ,quien le informaba que había logrado atrapar uno de los hombre que junto a su padre y lottor apoyaban su muerte , Christian al igual que los demás vieron a Shaoran tomar su espada y ordenar traer aquel traidor del reino.

Aquello soldado formaron un circulo en aquel salón a petición y orden de aquel general, Christian sabia que Shaoran le preguntaría cosa ante de matarlo y que mejor manera de sacar información que poniéndolo nervioso

Aquel conde ya se sentía nervioso con tan solo ser llevado allí a la fuerza para luego ser rodeado por los soldados, parpadeo y lo vio acercarse.

Majestad, dijo levantándose y viéndole

La piso conde escucho, mientras sentía un pie obligándolo a hincarse

Según me informaron mis hombres se dirigía la las afuera del reino, dijo Shaoran mientras veía a Pittchis, quien le confirman con su de cabeza la información

No señor, como cree, yo solo veía algunas tierras de mi propiedad, es que están algo lejos de aquí des que supe que estaba vivo me alegre mucho, su padre tenia obsesión de matarlo, pero como apoyar la muerte de mi rey, soy uno de sus hombre leales

Leales dijo Shaoran mientras comenzaba a caminar por alrededor del conde

Si majestad, respondió

General de define lealtad

Si majestad respondió, lealtad señor, persona que guarda debía fidelidad, y mantenimiento de firmeza aun en situaciones aun a versar de su jefe y superior

Shaoran : no me hable de lealtad conde ,porque leales son estos hombres que aun mi padre rey arriesgaron sus vida para que yo aun siendo príncipe fuera ahora el rey , que sin importar la situación siguieron a mi lado y no al de un hombre traidor como lo fue por desgracia mi padre, pero ratas como usted no son leales

Señor se lo juro yo no quise

En aquel instante aquél hombre cayo aun lado del circulo de soldado, motivo el rey lo habo golpeado, trato de levantare pero aquel golpe lo había dejado sin aire, con miedo vio como sus mano era manchada de sangre

Odio que me juren conde, dijo Shaoran molesto

Pero señor, fue lo único que dijo para caer muerto por aquel disparo en su frente, todos allí vieron como baja su arma y ordenaba sacar aquélla rata de su palacio

No iba a ensuciar mi espada en ese estúpido, dijo mientras salía de allí

4: 29 P.M.

Sabia que ir aquellas reunías solo eran el complemento para una buena atrampa, pero no pondría en peligro aquella mujer, llegar allí y encontrar todo muy solitario eran signo de los esperaban

Se desmoto y miro a su alrededor, en busca de aquellos que mataría por tomar lo que le pertenecía

Aquello no solo era por respecto o orgullo incluso por su reino, eso eran cosa que menos le importaban en ese momento

Aquí hay algo que un no entiendo, porque fue a la tierra por que perdió su tiempo en ir allí sabiendo que a ti no te importaría lo que hiciera con los humanos y eso de hacerse socio de tu padre los demás del reino por tu muerte no tiene sentido

Es cierto señor el solo lo podría hacer, dijo lance

Jonk: y con la bruja, pero nunca lo a logrado

El no me fue a buscarme a mi, a lottor ya no le importa tomar este reino o matarme, le importa otra cosa que le daría mucho mas poder que vencerme y tomar el trono de los hechiceros

Christian: que sabe que nosotros no sabemos

Busca el Qumran oyeron de aquélla voz femenina

Lisa que hace aquí, dijo Christian y Shaoran, cálmense les respondió ella mientras se detenía junto ello y también observaba las ruinas

Era un hermoso lugar, cuando existían nuestro antepasados

Shaoran: que hace aquí

Necesitas alguien que conozcas mas del libro y de Sakura, será tu esposa pero no sabe de ella

Crees dijo el, mientras sacaba su arma

Tiempo dijo Chris que pasa y de que libro hablan

Lottor busca los pergamino de Qumran .son los manuscrito de los primeros hechiceros de las torres negras, esta escrito sobre cuero de ciervo y según dicen escrito con puño y sangre del primer hechicero con la marca que hoy posee Mich

Este libro contiene todos los antiguos conocimientos que uso es hechicero para destruir y gobernar a los seré que existían en ese entonces ,se dice que el que pose este libro no solo pose todo lo que de debe saber de las antigua arte sino ,el poder de ese hechicero .Sakura es la única que sabrá donde esta

Christian: Sakura, la que ahora es esposa de este

Es tu esposa dijo lisa , por las ninfa, entonces lo escrito por lo antiguo es cierto , nacida en un ecplise y de ojos esmeralda será la elegida ,la balanza del universo, la mitad de la mitad ,solo ella sabrá dar y guiar su otra mitad , ella especial lunar por ser quien es hija de la luna ,esposa de la noche y las tinieblas ,Shaoran ella es ,si debe serlo porque según los antiguo solo para ti excite ,solo ustedes dos forma un solo

Lisa ayuda si lo va hacer y ya cállate .alejándose

La idea de presentarla para redimir aquel rey ante sus pies fue mala idea, pues de aquello solo logro ser lazando y herido por el, Shaoran estaba furioso mucho mas de lo que todo creía que estaba lo mataría, aunque destruyera todo a su alrededor .y aunque podía matarlo y salir de una a buenas ves de invesil, pero prefirió calmar su preocupación con ella

No le dijo deteniendo aquel abrazo

Sakura soy yo Shaoran le dijo

No se que pasa aquí, primero matan a mi padre una cosa rara destruyen todo, te vi lanzando no se que de las manos y luego desperté aquí, conocí una bruja digo 2 y una de ella era horrenda y a ese hombre lottor y unas cosas con cara de perro y cuerpo de hombre verde y no entiendo porque,

Soy hechicero soy rey

Hechicero, rey .dijo confuso y sorprendido

All. Se que esto es extraño pero en mi mundo y el tuyo

Tu mundo, mi mundo no esto es un pesadilla verdad, esto no excite, dijo mientras se sentaba mirando a su alrededor

No, no lo es le dijo, mientras se agachaba frente a ella y le giran el rostro para cariarlo,

Señor oyó atrás se están retirando

Síganlo dijo mientras veía Sakura

Tu no me aras daño verdad

No, yo soy tu esposo, acercándole a el y abrazándola

Sakura se dejo abrazar necesitaba sentirse segura y que mejor manera que en los brazo de Shaoran, lloró en su hombros, mientras le susurraba que lo perdonara por dejar que aquello pasara, ella no dijo nada pues descubrió en el aquel dolor por dejarla sola

Soy tu esposa dijo mientras Shaoran segaba sus lagrimas

Si lo eres, besándola

Y eres rey aquí

Si, pero si no deseas estar aquí me voy contigo y olvido esto

Dejaría ser rey por mí

Y por nuestro bebe, acariciando aquel vientre donde crecía aquel bebe

Nuestro bebe no querrá que vean a su padre como el que huye , tu solo muestre tu mundo y me quedo

Lo are le susurro para besarle la frente

Odiaba tener que huir para la ocasión la ameritaba, sus hombre junto aquello seres iban en baja y no le daría la oportunidad de que aquello Cleros lo vieran perder la batalla, y aunque correr por aquel bosque no estaba en sus planes lo hizo, matando a todo los que se interponían en le medio, sabia que huir seria fácil sin aquel rey cerca, podría volver intentar aquélla batalla aunque fuese en otro momento y otro lugar

Se detuvo cansado y sofocado había usado todas su fuerza para logras salir de allí y aunque debía seguir huyendo de aquellos soldados, lo que mas temía ya se la había encontrado, aquellos hombres del rey lo esperaban y a poca distancia de aquel círculo que había formado alrededor de el, aquel hombre sentado en una roca con aquélla mujer en sus piernas y aquello no era buena señal

Eres mi esposa la mitad de mi sabe que debes hacer aunque creas que no le susurro, mientras le besaba el cuello

Sakura solo rió asentir aquel hombre besarle el cuello y acariciar su vientre, se levanto por petición de el , quien también lo hizo para acercarse aquel hombre acorralado

Pero que tenemos aquí una rata de campo

Maldito invesil dijo lottor

Sabia que estaba en las ultima, aquel rey lo odiaba y el también uno de los dos tenia que morir ese día y para mala suerte de lottor el destino lo escogía a el, miro a su alrededor no tenia bala mucho menos una espada y usar un hechizo seria peligroso estaba débil y mal herido, podría llamar a melina pero no le daría el gusto a Shaoran de que matara su desentierre

Vaya, vaya pero si es mi amigo Shaoran

Estúpido oyó ante de hacer al fango, sintió su sangre correr de su boca, la limpio y se levanto y saco aquélla daga que traía escondida, Sakura se asusto a ver aquello, sabia que aquel hombre solo deseaba algo en el mundo y era matar a Shaoran aunque muriera en el intento, pero su corazón volvió a su pecho cuando vio aquélla daga caer aun lado

Nadie allí izo nada el rey ordeno que aquélla batalla solo fuera entre lottor y el y aunque muchos allí quieran tener el privilegio de matarlo oh por lo menos ayudar a vencerlo, no intervinieron su rey podía solo con aquélla sabandija de pantano así le habían puesto aquello soldado a el , cayo una ves mas ,maldecía estar cayendo tan seguido por los ataque de aquel rey

Eres inútil lottor, creí por lo menos que iba a tener una contienda más a mi altura, pero ya veo que sola hablas de más

Siempre lo hizo Shaoran .dijo Christian, mientras todos loa allí presente se burlaba, miro toda su alrededor y solo vio hombre reírse el, escupió su sangre y se levanto como pudo

No perder mi tiempo contigo, no sirve,

Morirás Lancaster, susurro

Entonces todos allí sintieron aquel vientos agitarse y el cielo nublarse, no sabia el porque de aquello Jagar había sido eliminada por Shaoran, a querré liberar Sakura, por lo que aquello solo podía ser obra de ella

Creer que no perdí mi tiempo mientras jugaba, todos allí presenciaron como de la palma de la mano de lottor una luz negra se hacia presente

Lottor bebió algo que Jagar preparo era algo negro y olía azufre y cuando lo bebió una sombra negra lo cubrió, dijo Sakura

Shaoran izo un pacto con los demonios de sombra

Lo se dijo, recordando aquélla ves que vio una sombro en el New york. Y no era que aquello le preocupará pero era lago que debía tener cuidado, todo allí vieron con sorpresa aquélla flecha darle en el hombro a lottor, el cual cayo hincado del dolor

Shaoran como los demás vieron atrás, talvez mucho creyeron que aquella flecha provenida de atrás de ellos fue lanzada de las manos de lisa, pero la sorpresa para todos fue ver Sakura bajar aquel arco de color dorado, la cual se acerco y junto a Shaoran se detuvo para solo decir

Las flechas son negras por ti dijo en forma jocosas

Shaoran no dijo nada solo vio como todo los demás aquella flecha negra en el hombre de lottor quien ahora no tenia mas remedia que soportar aquel dolor

Esa fue por mi padre y por Shaoran dijo ella ya enojada

Por lo que veo lottor mi esposa también se da conocer

Tal vez dejarlo ir desconcertó a todos allí los presente, como dejarlo ir , por orden de el lo dejarían allí solo, se marcharon aun sin comprender bien aquella orden pero un no de parte de Shaoran los detuvo.

Todos vieron como el junto Sakura de detuvieron y giraron y se miraron nadie entendió aquellas miradas, christian como jonk, lance, pittchis y incluso lisa sabían que aquellas mirandas y aquellas sonrisas solo significaba algo no lo dejarían ir tan fácil

Entonces sin que nadie pudiera ver bien una aquel rayo de color negro y blanco hizo presencia cerca de Sakura y Shaoran, quisieron ver mas de aquello pero la fuerza de aquello era tan fuerte que fueron lanzados a pocos metro de distancia de ellos, saber que paso con Lottor luego de aquello imposible de saber.

Toco aquella manos que le pedían sujetarlo, sonrió a tomar en sus manos aquellas pequeña mano, se acerco y le beso la frente .oír aquella leve risa a sus espalda lo hicieron ver hacia aquella puerta

No crees que esta muy pequeñito para saber la aventura de su padre, le dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la cuna de aquel pequeño príncipe que allí dormía

No, dijo para ver nuevamente aquel niño mirarle

Amor te dije que lo durmiera, no que le contaras historia, cargando aquél bebe, riendo

No quiere dormí

Oh tu no quieres verlo dormir, besándole la frente al niño

Haber campeón es hora de dormir, tomando en sus brazos al pequeño príncipe, para cuidar y proteger sus sueños

La reyna disfrutaba tanto ver a su esposo ser padre, que prefiero no acercar para verlo dormir y consentir a su bebe, miro aquella mujer que entraba y se acercaba a ella mientras le hacia seña de silencio

Por lo que veo aun no se duerme, susurro Anni

Como lo ara con Mich. Haciéndole nuestra historia

Otra ves dijo aquella nana riendo

Si ,le contesto Sakura riendo

Gracias a

Yohko

Serena

Unikatrina

Erion

Bueno a todos la los que le leyeron este fic, gracias a loe que por MSN me enviaron sus sugerencias en fic gracias a todo, espero sus criticas por mi LEMON.

_Fin_


End file.
